Um Novo Erro' LongFic SSPO
by mounna
Summary: Nada mais me surpreende em mim. Nem meus erros, nem a minha dissimulação... Muito menos o meu intenso desejo pelo que é proibido. '.Monique Le Grant.'
1. Novo Alvorecer

CAPÍTULO 1

{Novo Alvorecer}

Dias passam com lentidão quando tudo o que você ama foi afastado de você. Paris, sua casa, sua escola, sua vida e o motivo dela. Ando por entre essas pessoas sem realmente vê-las. É o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts depois de cinco anos estudando em Beauxbatons. Além de tudo, tenho um ano a mais que meus colegas aqui. Olho em volta procurando um rosto conhecido. Mas não há ninguém. Este não é um lugar pra mim. E talvez não mais haja um lugar pra mim.

Um enorme salão, com velas que pairam no ar sobre minha cabeça. Mesas dividindo as pessoas por tipo, classificando-as. Estranho tudo isso. Sempre aprendi na Minha Escola que as pessoas são iguais. E isso é uma ironia, já que não faço mais parte do meu lugar por não ser igual. Será melhor assim, ser classificada por critérios que eu não posso esconder.

.

-Srta. Le Grant, eu sou Alvus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwrats. –um velho senhor me estendeu a mão. - Seja bem vinda! Madame Máxime lhe fez grandes elogios apesar das circunstancias que lhe obrigaram a deixar sua casa e sua antiga escola.

.

Eu estava numa enorme e bonita sala circular, repleta de quadros de antigos diretores da Escola. O homem sentado a minha frente era o maior bruxo da atualidade.

.

-Bom, sente-se aqui e coloque este chapéu. –ele me entregou um chapéu esfarrapado, sujo.

.

Relutante, coloquei-o na cabeça. Foi com grande susto que eu ouvi o Chapéu falando dentro da minha mente.

.

-"Ardilosa, inteligente, meio controvertida, não é mesmo? Sagaz... hmm Muito sagaz e esperta. Sem dúvidas é uma Sonserina..."

.

E a ultima palavra foi dita em voz alta. O homem a minha frente sorriu.

.

-Vamos conhecer uma pessoa, senhorita Monique Le' Grant.

.

Não senti a menor vontade de entender o lugar por onde eu caminhava. Eu apenas sabia que descia escadas e me embrenhava no subsolo de um lugar completamente novo pra mim. Não estava com medo. Na verdade eu me sentia segura.

O Professor Dumbledore bateu numa polida porta de madeira. Ela se abriu devagar e espreitando pela fenda estava um olho negro com uma sobrancelha erguida e parte de um nariz um pouco grande.

.

-Sim? –a voz me fez sentir um arrepio estranho que veio da minha nuca e percorreu toda a extensão da minha espinha dorsal, espalhando-se pelos braços e pernas. - Diretor?

-Severo, abra a porta. Esta é a Senhorita Monique Le Gran't. Nova aluna da sua Casa.

-Da minha Casa? –ele perguntou abrindo a porta- Le Gran't?

-Muito prazer, senhor. –eu disse esquadrinhando o rosto másculo e viril a minha frente, emoldurado por aquela cortina de cabelos negros, divididos ao meio.

.

O homem era alto, forte, emanava poder e seus gestos eram de quem detinha todo o poder a sua volta. Ele era o poder.

.

-Monique Le Gran't. - eu lhe estendi minha mão.

-Eu já ouvi o seu nome, senhorita. –e ele olhou para a minha mão como se sentisse nojo de mim. - Serei o Diretor da sua Casa.

-Sonserina? –perguntei com um leve asco. Se ele ia me tratar mal estivesse preparado para receber a minha TPM. - Certo.

-Qualquer dúvida, me procure.

-Será que eu posso procurar mesmo?-desafiei. Sou impertinente.

.

O diretor nos encarou com seus pequenos olhos azuis e sibilou.

.

-Severo, essa moça está enfrentando um momento difícil e se você puder deixar de ser assim tão pouco receptivo eu tenho certeza de que ela ficaria grata e lembre-se de que ela é uma aluna exemplar selecionada para a sua Casa.

-O que houve pra que você esteja aqui, Senhorita? Com todo esse sotaque francês, tenho certeza de que você é de Beauxbatons.

-Não precisam fingir que não sabem os motivos da minha expulsão da minha antiga escola, ou de onde venho, ou mesmo o que me fez escolher Hogwarts ao invés de Durmstrang, quando a minha família é decididamente envolvida em Artes das Trevas.

.

O Professor Snape titubeou e me encarou com novos olhos.

.

-Sua mãe é Vallentina Le'Grant?

-No mínimo. –eu respondi arrumando o casaco de peles no corpo- No entanto eu quero apenas saber quais as minhas aulas de amanhã e informar que já terminei o programa de DCAT e de TCM. Mas preciso de reforço em Poções e Transfiguração. Não tive professores muito bons por lá. –cruzei os braços, inconscientemente ressaltando o meu decote singelo, porém farto de carnes.

-Prepararei seu horário essa noite e amanhã no café eu irei até você lhe passar algumas instruções. Convocarei um Monitor para situá-la nas aulas.

-Melhor assim, professor Snape.

-Mas já devo alertá-la de que sua primeira aula amanhã será aqui, com a turma do Sétimo ano de Poções. Será que consegue chegar até aqui?

-Por certo, meu senhor.

-Bom, eu preciso me retirar. –O Professor Dumbledore disse meio cansado, caminhando até a escadaria que levaria de volta aos Salões.- Severo, por favor, conduza a nossa nova aluna até a Sonserina e seja um bom anfitrião, sim?

.

Ele fez um meneio irritado com a cabeça e me indicou uma passagem lateral, deixando sua sala e me seguindo por um corredor frio e escuro.

.

-Qual a sua idade, senhorita?

-17 anos, senhor. –respondi prontamente

-No entanto ainda está no Sexto Ano? –ele comentou meio debochado

-Acho que deve ser do conhecimento de todos os professores da Europa que Beauxbatons conclui o seu ensino em Seis e não em Sete Anos como Hogwarts, portanto é de se esperar que eu esteja um pouco mais adiantada do que os seus alunos.

-Lumus. –ordenou ele e apontou a varinha pro papel que o Professor Dumbledore havia lhe entregado.- Mas você tem NOM's fantásticos em todas as matérias, inclusive Poções e Transfiguração.

-Como pode ver nas duas matérias que o senhor ressaltou eu tenho dois Ótimos. Não quero nenhum ótimo na lista de NIEM's.

-Quer que Exceda as Expectativas em todos os parâmetros?

-Exatamente. Quero calar a boca dessas pessoas sem juízo que me julgam por um pequeno deslize. Quero mostrar a elas que eu não sou o que me dizem ser, mostrar que eu tenho caráter e que as atitudes que eu tomo são decisões minhas e não influencias da sordidez a que meus pais escolheram servir.

.

O homem calou por um minuto inteiro. Seus olhos negros fixos nos meus, um sorriso zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. Um sorriso que zombava e logo virou um sorriso que me estimulava a prosseguir.

Mas eu não o fiz.

.

-Vamos. –ele tocou minhas costas com a mão aberta e me conduziu por uma passagem lateral. Não pude ver nada, estava muito escuro.- A Senha é Olho de Dragão.

-Olho de Dragão. –repeti assentindo.

-Isso mesmo. Tenha uma boa noite de sono e não se preocupe com o pré julgamento das pessoas. Basta que você se mostre diferente daquilo que elas te acusam de ser. Não busque a aprovação incondicional, Srta. Le Grant. Nem o maior mártir do mundo a deteve.

-Boa noite, senhor. –e entrei no salão comunal da minha nova Casa. Um novo passo que eu não queria ter que dar.

.

Mas minha vontade não foi meu maior impulso, e enchendo-me de coragem, eu prossegui, como sempre se deve fazer.


	2. Uma Sonserina

CAPÍTULO 2

{Uma Sonserina}

Por Severo Snape.

Seria apenas uma aluna, ou nela haveria algo mais? Aqueles olhos dissimulados, as palavras que seriam vis proferidas sem a menor culpa, nada de doçura ou de graça. Apenas uma garota diferente, forte. Uma Sonserina.

Os olhos castanhos fitavam um ponto no meu pescoço, ou seria o quadro negro as minhas costas? A boca crispada num sorriso de superioridade denunciava suas intenções, ou talvez ela estivesse apenas satisfeita por estar indo bem com a Poção. Uma cruzada distraída de pernas debaixo da mesa e eu senti meu corpo responder. Com uma mão ela ergueu um pouco a saia plissada, ao espanar um pouco de Pó de Azevinho que havia caído acidentalmente, deixando que eu me deleitasse com a visão de suas pernas longas e alvas.

A moça francesa sorriu pra mim, colocando suas raízes de bétula no caldeirão, e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente, algo quase virginal. Voltei a olhar pros meus pergaminhos, tentando entender como eu havia me deixado fantasiar aquelas coisas com uma moça quase inocente, ainda por cima, uma Sonserina. Conclui desanimado que eu estava precisando de uma mulher.

Por Monique Le Gran't

Ele me cobiçou, eu pude sentir. Meio assustada com as feições de explicito desejo do homem, devo ter enrubescido. Uma arqueada na sobrancelha e eu senti toda a minha libido depositando-se entre minhas pernas.

Um homem atípico e rude, dono daqueles olhos negros que me prendem a atenção. O que se passa por trás deles e que segredos esconde Severus Snape?

Pronuncio seu nome para o teto do quarto, onde as outras garotas dormem a sono solto. O é som envolvente, tanto quanto o nome do outro... tem o formato na boca do segundo anterior a um beijo.

Por Severus Snape

Que sabor teria aquela garota? Que som me atingiria quando eu a pressionasse na Bancada de Poções e lhe arrancasse um beijo?

Um grito de terror? Um gemido provocado pelo prazer selvagem da possessão? Um sussurro doce, típico de garotas apaixonadas?

Ora, Snape! Quem você pensa que é para ser alvo do amor de uma garota brilhante como aquela? Claro que ela não é linda ou irresistível, longe disso. Monique Le Gran't não é nada. Apenas é fascinante.

Por Monique Le Gran't

Por mais que eu não me dê bem com ninguém da minha Casa aqui, me sinto bem. Tenho tempo de sobra pra estudar, pra pensar e no meu tempo vago me pego sempre desenhando o mesmo rosto.

.

-Muito bonito. –comentou a Professora de Transfiguração, quando me encontrou desenhando ao entardecer a beira do Lago.

-Obrigada. –eu disse simplesmente.

-Eu acredito que você tenha desenhos de todos nós, não? Ou eu devo perguntar por que Severus Snape está tão bem retratado no seu portfólio?

.

Sem dizer nada eu passei algumas páginas em branco e lhe mostrei o desenho que eu havia feito dela.

.

-Replico. –eu disse dando uma pequena batidinha no desenho e entregando a ela uma cópia perfeita. –Não precisa se preocupar, professora Minerva. Eu acho que já aprendi a lição.

-Monique, eu entendo que você seja uma garota diferente e que esteja sendo difícil se adaptar numa nova Escola.

-Ainda mais vinda de Beauxbatons com a acusação de ter se envolvido com um professor. Acusação essa que tem todo o fundamento, se me permite dizer.

-Eu poderia lhe contar coisas que já presenciei e vivi aqui, querida, mas eu vou apenas lhe garantir que amar um homem mais velho e achá-lo mais interessante do que os garotos que nos cercam na adolescência é natural. Mostra apenas que você é madura.

-Madura ou não, passei por coisas que não quero mais enfrentar. E eu não o amo mais. Não depois de ter sofrido o que ele me fez sofrer.

-Está decepcionada? –ela abaixou-se ao meu lado e tocou meu rosto- Dói?

-Não mais. Não como antes. –e indignamente eu deixei escapar uma lágrima,anulando o que eu dizia.

-Não tente enganar a si mesma. Comece admitindo o erro e identificando suas causas.

-Causas? –sibilei deixando que ela secasse minhas lágrimas persistentes- Que causas, professora? Como se identificam as causas ao se concluir que está amando alguém? O riso dele que ecoa na minha mente, os olhos que procuravam os meus sempre, a pele quente e macia contra a minha... o sabor e... –eu estava descontrolada, falava num tom meio histérico e eu só desejava me calar.

-O que está acontecendo, Minerva? –ouvi a voz sussurrada, letal e fria do professor Snape.

.

Não, eu não queria olhar pra ele. Afundei meu rosto no peito de Minerva e esperei que ele se afastasse. Ela me envolveu com seus braços, sibilando algo para o homem, algo que eu não pude ouvir bem. Senti-me mais segura no abraço inseguro da velha bruxa do que já havia me sentido no colo da minha mãe. Aquela mulher parecia me compreender. Senti frio, afinal, era inverno.

.

-Minerva ela está tremendo. –a voz de Severus Snape continuava presente- Tome isso.

.

E uma capa me envolveu, fazendo com que minhas narinas fossem invadidas por um cheiro amadeirado, forte, másculo, delicioso. Minerva afagou meu rosto e me ajudou a ficar de pé.

.

-E melhor que você descanse. –ela disse olhando-me no rosto- Severo vai acompanhá-la até a sua sala comunal, não é?

-Sim, vamos. –ele disse fazendo um gesto amplo, me indicando o caminho.

.

Andei meio insegura, passando por alunos e funcionários sem olhar para os lados, sem fazer mais nada a não ser sentir os olhos deles sobre mim. Uma cena estranha, uma aluna envolta na capa de um professor, ainda mais aquele, que era de longe o mais tirano e injusto e frio.

Só ao descer as masmorras me dei conta de que minha pasta estava esquecida na beira do lago. Reprimi um grito ao me lembrar disso. Meus desenhos eram tão importantes pra mim e eles estavam ali, largados na neve... Como pude esquecê-los?

.

-Professor?

-Sim?

-Eu esqueci meus desenhos na beira do Lago... A neve vai encharcá-los... –eu certamente estava aflita, nervosa. –Por favor, eu preciso buscá-los.

-Não. –ele tocou minha testa- Está febril, devia ir a Ala Hospitalar agora.

-Mas...

-Sente-se aqui. –ele abriu a porta de sua sala, a mesma sala onde estive postada a porta como Diretor na minha primeira noite em Hogwrats.- Volto logo.

.

Lembro-me apenas de ter caminhado até um sofá verde musgo diante da lareira e de arrumar a capa dele em torno do meu corpo. Recostando-me confortavelmente, adormeci.


	3. Um Toque Apenas

CAPITULO 3

{Um Toque Apenas}

Por Severus Snape

-Abra os olhos, Le Grant. –pedi sacudindo-a levemente.

.

Ela despertou meio confusa e arregalou os olhos ao me ver.

.

-Professor!

-Beba isso. Para a febre. –eu lhe entreguei a poção anti-termica.

.

Ela bebeu após me lançar um olhar meio grato, meio desconfiado.

.

-Obrigada.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Eu não estava me sentindo mal, professor. –ela ficou de pé e me entregou a minha capa- Com a sua licença.

.

E andou em direção a porta. Num impulso incontrolável, eu dei um passo para o lado e a bloqueei.

.

-Acho que já lhe disse obrigada, senhor.

.

A proximidade com o corpo dela me fez divagar. Percebi com clareza que minhas noites em claro não eram por preocupação ou qualquer outro motivo corriqueiro que não envolvessem aquele olhar inquisitivo, poderoso e sensual. Era pura paixão, pura volúpia me imprimindo contra ela, um instinto animal forte o suficiente pra sobrepor a razão.

Com uma mão eu toquei seu rosto, as maçãs rosadas e as preocupantes olheiras debaixo nos olhos castanhos de cílios negros.

.

-Insone, Le Gran't? –perguntei afagando-lhe o queixo e descendo pela linha da mandíbula até segurar sua nuca exposta, sentindo os fios ondulados penderem do rabo de cavalo.

.

-Tensa. –ela disse séria, suas feições impassíveis como se eu estivesse do outro lado da sala, de braços cruzados e olhando pro chão, e não ali, incitando-a, provocando-a.

-Então... relaxe... –e dei um pequeno passo adiante e fechei minha mão livre em torno de sua cintura.

.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram, parecendo maliciosos e desconfiados. Os lábios realçados por uma espécie de gloss rosado sorriram com um leve desdém.

.

-Vai me beijar, Snape? –ela desafiou deixando escapar uma risada fria, sem vontade- O que te faz pensar que eu irei permitir?

-Permitir? Se eu quiser, moça, eu posso beijá-la agora e fazer até mais... Claro que não farei sem o seu aval, mas não me desafie como se eu não pudesse.

-Então você acha que pode? Por que não tenta?

.

Novamente me desafiando e um desafio é algo que eu não costumo ignorar. Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu e ela entre abriu seus lábios como se me convidasse. Estava flertando, ela esperava pelos meus lábios tanto quanto eu esperava os dela. Devo ter aberto um sorriso antes de fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça.

Por Monique Le Gran't

Ele achava mesmo que eu iria ser taxada como a garota que se deita com seus professores? Ele realmente acreditou que eu permitiria que ele usasse meu corpo para extravasar sua libido?

Severus Snape era um aproveitador? Não quis esperar para descobrir e ao perceber que ele estava a milímetros de tocar seus lábios finos nos meus, golpeei suas partes baixas com meu joelho. Foi certeiro e forte. Ele reprimiu o urro de dor curvando-se sobre si mesmo e caindo no chão. As pernas estavam visivelmente moles e sem força.

Sorri satisfeita ao ver o rosto dele colado ao assoalho de pedra. Ajoelhei-me do seu lado e afastei os cabelos negros de seus olhos. Ele ainda gemia de dor.

.

-Nem que você diga que me ama. Nem que tente me provar isso. Nem que você seja sincero e diga que só quer me levar para a cama como a ninfetinha que me julga ser, você vai me tocar, entendeu?

-Menina...

-Você costuma assediar suas alunas ou isso é algo de que eu deva me orgulhar?

-Monique...

-Agora ouça... –eu segurei seu rosto, cravando minhas unhas em suas bochechas e o forcei a me olhar- Não é porque eu errei ao me apaixonar e me entregar a um antigo professor que você vai se achar no direito de fazer o mesmo. Eu sei que estou marcada de diversas maneiras e pelo resto da vida, mas ainda tenho dignidade o suficiente para me proteger de situações como esta.

.

A mão livre dele fechou-se em torno do meu pulso e ele me manteve ali até conseguir se sentar. Olhando-me nos olhos ele colocou a minha mão no exato lugar que eu havia machucado. Era impressionante, quase inacreditável, mas mesmo depois de toda a dor que provoquei, ele estava excitado.

.

-Sado-Masoquista. –comentei com deboche.

.

E no momento seguinte ele estava sobre mim.

Por Severus Snape

A voz dela me excitava, me enlouquecia. As palavras eram fortes e sofridas. De repente eu queria protegê-la, cuidar dela, afastar de sua mente todas aquelas coisas que a machucaram. Me perguntava incessantemente, enquanto a ouvia falando, que tipo de homem havia marcado a vida dela daquela maneira? Como alguém poderia fazer com que lágrimas vertessem daqueles olhos castanhos tão bonitos e verdadeiros?

Pressionei seu corpo contra o meu antes de deitar-me sobre ela. Minha boca ansiando por sentir o gosto daqueles lábios brilhantes, mas eu me contive em sentir o cheiro que vinha de seus cabelos. Ela usava um delicioso perfume francês. As suas mãos entrelaçaram-se em meus cabelos e eu beijei seu rosto fino e macio.

.

-Não farei nada que você não queira, apenas...

-Me deixe ir, Snape...

-Não sem antes eu lhe dizer...

-Eu vou gritar... –ela ameaçou passando as pernas em torno da minha cintura, expressando uma clara duvida entre ir e ficar.

-Que seja de prazer...

-Não... não, por favor, não...

.

Ela estava suplicando. Eu a soltei e recuei até a parede. Monique, tremula, fez o mesmo. Ficamos lado a lado por um longo momento. Não olhamos um pro outro, apenas respiramos juntos buscando clarear os pensamentos.

.

-Quer me contar o que houve na França?

.

Ela acenou um não com a cabeça. Naquele momento eu senti compaixão. Ela abraçou os joelhos e virou o rosto para o lado oposto a mim.

.

-O que fizeram com você, Monique?

-Nada que eu não tenha permitido... –a voz dela vacilou e eu a envolvi com os braços, puxando-a pra mim.

.

Ela não resistiu e apoiando o rosto no meu ombro, chorou silenciosamente.

.

-Estou errando de novo... –ela disse entre soluços- Errando do mesmo jeito me deixando envolver assim...

-Nem todos os homens são crápulas como deve ter sido este que a magoou tanto, menina...

-Quem me garante? Desde que tudo aconteceu, eu tenho tido cada vez mais certeza de que acabarei sozinha. Ninguém pode me garantir que vocês não querem apenas usar as garotas como uma forma de aliviar suas tensões... Todavia, eu não pretendo me envolver mais por ninguém.

.

E tentou soltar-se de mim.

.

-Ei! Não, fique aqui. –eu disse e beijei seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer- Cada dia que passa eu me fascino mais por você. Suas palavras, sua força e determinação... Seu caráter...

-Professor Snape, eu já ouvi isso antes e tudo que ele queria de mim era aquilo que quase fizemos aqui.

-E se um dia aparecer alguém que a mereça? O que vai fazer? Portando-se dessa maneira tão arredia e...

.

Ela virou-se e me encarou nos olhos, bem de perto, a ponta do seu nariz tocando o meu, sua respiração me aquecendo.

.

-Para todo o sempre eu quero estar comigo.

.

E depois dessa frase não tive mais forças para mantê-la ali. Na minha mente uma coisa martelava incessante: "Eu também quero estar contigo para todo o sempre, moça."

Era paixão, amor e cuidado.

Eu não sabia se poderia resistir ou se resistiria se pudesse.


	4. Sim, senhor!

CAPÍTULO 4

{Sim, Senhor}

Por Monique Le Gran't

-Çava? –um garoto loiro de olhos acinzentados e feições angulosas me cumprimentou no corredor.

-Çava Bien! –disse eu ainda meio assustada por ter sido cumprimentada por alguém, sobretudo Draco Malfoy, principalmente em francês.

-Eu não tive oportunidade de me apresentar, Srta. Le Gran't. –ele disse olhando-me nos olhos, radiografando-me- Meu pai pede que eu envie seus cumprimentos a senhorita e a toda a sua família.

-Minha família? –perguntei meio decepcionada. Qualquer um que quisesse alguma proximidade, mesmo que formal, com aquelas pessoas, não merecia sequer um segundo da minha atenção- Meu contato com a minha família é muito restrito, Sr. Malfoy. Sugiro que o seu pai envie uma coruja.

-Ei, espere, não precisa ser tão grossa! –ele disse me seguindo e me forçando na parede- Eu sei por que você veio para aqui. –e sorriu como se estivesse me desafiando a fugir.

-Sabe mesmo? –eu não podia me deixar amedrontar- Vamos ver se sabe?

-Você andou dormindo com seu professor, não foi?

-Que novidade incrível! –exclamei sem vontade, sarcástica e fria- Que coisa, não? Todo mundo sabe disso, todo mundo me condena por isso, mas quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy? Eu não vou poder me condenar nunca por ter me omitido de fazer aquilo que eu desejei. Eu vivi e não me prendi a convenções, como vocês fazem, tentando agradar o mundo e traindo a si mesmo.

-Quanta filosofia de porta de banheiro reunida num discurso só...

.

Me virei e deparei-me com o rosto frio de Snape. Já faziam cerca de três meses desde a nossa ultima conversa reveladora. Desde então, ele mal olhava em direção a minha mesa, durante as aulas de poções. Nossos maiores diálogos ocorriam na entrega das redações, quando as elas eram devolvidas com muitas observações e elogios camuflados em leves insultos. Sorri meio presumida. Aquele homem não ia me intimidar por que estava diante de seu pupilo favorito, como era sabido em toda a escola.

.

-Anda lendo muitas portas de banheiro, professor?

.

Como eu imaginava, ele não soube o que dizer e partiu para o abuso de poder.

.

-Está me desrespeitando, Srta. Monique Le Gran't? –e meu primeiro nome soou de uma forma mais humana em seus lábios finos.

-Entenda como desejar. –eu dei um passo a frente e ergui a cabeça, de forma desafiadora. Nunca um tipo como aquele me intimidaria. Eu praticamente podia prever suas atitudes, suas palavras, era como se eu ouvisse a mente dele trabalhando. Sorri um pouco mais largamente.

-Eu devia lhe dar uma detenção, senhorita....

-Isso se chama "Abuso de Poder". É o que acontece quando alguém que não está habituado a ouvir certas verdades é forçado a engolir uma. A lei do mais forte pura e ácida.

.

Ele nada disse, apenas me apontou a porta aberta de se escritório.

.

-Está perdida, Le Gran't. –sibilou Malfoy ao meu ouvido, deixando escapar um sorrisinho venenoso- Ele lhe dará a pior detenção da sua vida, ninguém fala assim com o Professor Snape.

-Eu falo. –disse apenas- Ele é um professor como outro qualquer. –fiz questão de falar lentamente as ultimas palavras, para enfatizar um desprezo inexistente.

.

Sequer me dignei a olhar para Malfoy. Apenas entrei na sala do Professor, caminhei até uma poltrona e me sentei, ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Passos lentos denunciavam sua aproximação, e por um minuto inteiro, ele apenas tocou o encosto da poltrona sem dizer nada.

.

-Então? O que vai ser? Você quer que eu escreva?

-E ainda sou seu professor, Le Gran't. Me trate por Senhor.

-Sim, senhor.

-E não use esse tom sarcástico e ferino comigo.

-Como quiser... senhor.

Por Severus Snape

Ela ficou em silêncio, atenta ao Brasão da Sonserina que havia na parede sobre a lareira a sua frente. Dei a volta na poltrona e sentei-me num puf diante dela. Monique não me deu atenção nenhuma.

.

-Eu quero falar com você, olhe pra mim. –eu disse tentando não ser grosseiro- Por favor.

.

Me surpreendi pela maciez da minha voz ao pedir "por favor". Ela também pareceu ter ficado surpresa, já que no momento seguinte, seus olhos fitavam os meus. Titubeei.

.

-Diga. –ela me estimulou- Estarei ouvindo. Responderei se puder. Depois de um "por favor"...

.

O rosto pálido dela estava impassível, no entanto seus olhos brilhavam temerosos, expondo que ali dentro, presa por todas as dores a ela infringidas, havia uma menina. Se as pessoas olhassem diretamente para ela veriam algo bonito e singelo, uma força pura emanado em sua própria defesa, um escudo bem construído, adornado por floreios, para defende-la da ignorância alheia, e não aquela imagem sórdida associada a todos os Le Gran't, desde seu bisavô, ainda vivo, até ela.

.

-Sei pai ainda trabalha no Ministério da Magia Francês?

-Chefe da Guarda de Aurores. –ela disse com desprezo- Eu sei, mais irônico impossível.

-E a sua mãe ainda desenvolve os trabalhos de Alquimia?

-Alquimia não. Acho que eu tinha dez anos desde a ultima vez que vi minha mãe diante de um Caldeirão.

.

Eu não entendi. Vallentina Le Gran't era uma das principais Alquimistas catalogadas pelo Ministério Francês, citada em diversos livros graças a suas experiências muito bem sucedidas em relação a catalisação de efeitos de poções.

.

-Curioso, neste livro que você está usando em Poções sua mãe é citada pelo menos umas três vezes.

-Vallentina tem se dedicado muito a desvendar e aplicar Magia Negra. Desde o Verão, quando ficou evidenciado claramente que o Lorde das Trevas havia retornado, nossa casa tem se transformado num pardieiro, repleta de pessoas que nós sabemos muito bem manter envolvimento com ele. Meu pai ainda se mantém um pouco digno, mas é apenas uma questão de tempo pra que ele se curve as vontades dela. É sempre assim. E isso me deixa furiosa.

-Furiosa? –achei que a presença de todo aquele asco em sua voz era, sem dúvidas, muito interessante. Raramente uma pessoa criada em meio as Artes das Trevas pende para o lado errado.

-Me enfurece. Sinceramente até hoje eu me pergunto o porquê de eu prestar. –ela disse meio incerta- Claro que o senhor deve achar que eu não presto, que eu sou uma...

-Não ouse se ofender na minha frente, Monique. Eu não estou aqui para julgá-la, eu só quero entendê-la.

-Bom, isso é novo. Geralmente as pessoas se acham no direito de me julgar antes de ouvir sequer uma palavra minha.

-Mas eu quero ouvir.

-Quer mesmo? E se eu disser que o que mais me enfurece é saber que a única pessoa com quem eu realmente me identifico em Hogwarts também é um amante de Necromancia? E que isso é terrível, por que eu tento me afastar desse mundo, mas o destino só me joga sobre coisas que me levam a isso?

.

Claramente ela falava de mim. Me assustei intimamente quando algo quente aflorou no meu peito e o jantar recém ingerido, revirou no meu estomago de forma enjoativa. Ela se identificou comigo. Vindo de Monique era o mesmo que ouvir um: "Relaxa, eu gosto de você." Devo ter sorrido ao atingir esta constatação, mas eu não tenho como ter certeza. Meu rosto havia ficado um pouco dormente.

.

-Eu gostaria de um chá. –ela disse cruzando as pernas e recostando-se melhor na poltrona macia, como se estivesse em casa. Antes de me indignar com a sua atitude, me senti aliviado. Ela estava a vontade ali. Comigo.

.

Tanta desenvoltura, tanta classe, tanta superioridade... Ela me encantava! Monique não fingia ser boazinha ou frágil. Não se aproveitava dos lucros e poderes que a sua linhagem lhe proporcionava e estava se afastando quando ela lhe renderia mais poder ainda, agora que o Lorde das Trevas estava de volta. Sequer usava de uma falsa inocência para se proteger da opinião alheia sobre seus atos como a maioria das garotas faria em seu lugar. Ela era corajosa porém não era tola como uma Grifinória. Verdadeira como uma manhã ensolarada. E aos meus olhos, ela a cada dia vencido, ficava mais linda.

.

-Se você quiser eu posso preparar, Snape.

-Não. Eu faço. –enquanto eu preparava o chá, podia sentir os olhos dela acompanhando meus movimentos.

-O senhor disse que queria falar comigo. Eu espero que seja pra saber sobre meus pais.

-Não. Claro que não. É que eu pude ouvir as palavras do Sr. Malfoy lá fora e...

-Foi você quem contou? –ela não parecia estar zangada, mas lá nos ecos das suas palavras, ela demonstrou um pouco de receio.

-Jamais. Certamente o pai dele conhece alguém do Ministério Francês, e como você disse que sua casa agora anda sendo visitada por pessoas que você desaprova, não em admiraria que ele tivesse conseguido descobrir tudo sobre você por lá.

.

Entreguei-lhe a xícara de chá, não resistindo e tocando suas pequenas mãos com a ponta dos meus dedos. Sentei-me novamente a sua frente.

.

-Vai ver ele pode ter descoberto isso através do próprio Jean.

.

Jean. Era este o nome.

.

-Jean?

-Sim. Jean de Reenouir. Professor de Feitiços em Beauxbatons.

-Ah, então esse é o nome do homem que "enfeitiçou" você?

.

Ela corou e abaixou os olhos, abrindo um sorriso constrangido.

.

-Péssimo trocadilho, professor. –ela disse vermelha como um morango maduro.

-Você o ama? Ainda o ama?

-Não mais. –e aquilo soou pesado por muita mágoa, porém verdadeiro.

-Você sabe o que seus olhos fazem, Monique?

.

Ela me encarou surpresa.

.

-Não...

-Eles me pedem socorro. Talvez eles pedissem socorro a qualquer pessoa que olhasse dentro deles como eu olho, mas como apenas eu pareço ter essa coragem, creio que mereço um prêmio...

-Que tipo de prêmio?

-A sua confiança.

.

Apoiei minhas mãos nos braços da poltrona e me aproximei dela o suficiente para inalar seu cheiro bom. As mãos dela começaram a tremer e ela prendeu a respiração quando eu encostei meu rosto no dela.

.

-Você é forte como poucas pessoas, mas você também é humana, menina... Você assume seus erros e encara as conseqüências com dignidade, no entanto, toda essa determinação pode lhe render dores futuras, guardadas e potencializadas. Você não se permite fraquejar. E isso vai te destruir e me dói, você nem imagina o quanto dói, presenciar isso. Me deixe vencer suas barreiras e fazer aquilo que os seus olhos me pedem...

-Dói em você? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula estendendo a mão para tocar meu ombro.


	5. Segura

CAPITULO 5

{Segura}

.

Por Monique

.

Uma dor minha transferida para ele, e a verdade de suas palavras expressa no ébano de seus olhos. Naquele momento, me senti uma criança no ventre de sua mãe, protegida, amada e cuidada. Ele tirou a xícara das minhas mãos, que estavam indignamente tremulas, e colocou na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

.

-Dói demais... saber que fui usada e exposta...

-Shhh... –e pousou o dedo sobre meus lábios.- Não tema, ninguém nunca mais vai fazer isso...

.

Meus olhos queimaram, parecia que eu choraria a qualquer momento se continuasse olhando para ele. Como uma forma de me esconder, curvei-me sobre as pernas e segurei minha cabeça como se doesse, e doía... Senti o corpo dele curvando-se sobre o meu, ocultando-me, aquecendo-me de um frio que me consumia internamente, como se o calor do corpo dele penetrasse minha pele...

.

-Chore... –ele disse com sua voz gutural. Eu estremeci, e fraquejei deixando que minhas lágrimas o obedecessem.

.

Senti que ele me erguia da poltrona com facilidade. Eu estava nos braços dele, e não queria sair dali. Abracei seu tronco e pude perceber num momento meio confuso que ele se sentava na poltrona, colocando-me confortavelmente em seu colo, afagando meus cabelos.

.

-Não posso me afastar, Monique, não posso... Me desculpe...

-Não pode? Você faz isso tão bem... Havia meses em que não trocávamos uma palavra sequer...

-Você não sabe a que custo... Eu queria agüentar até você sair da escola, mas... não dá. –ele disse corando envergonhado.

.

Sequei minhas lágrimas e beijei seu rosto.

.

-Até eu sair da escola?

-Sim, querida.

-Você está gostado de mim, Snape? –sorri meio presunçosa- Gostando o suficiente pra esperar eu terminar Hogwarts antes de...?

-Você não é só uma garota que eu quero levar pra minha cama, Monique. Falando assim você me compara com o tal de Reenouir. –indignou-se ele

-Não... você não é igual a ele... –segurei o rosto de Snape e o forcei a me olhar- Nunca será...

-Monique...

-Hum?

-Beije-me.

.

E quem seria eu pra negar aquele pedido? Quem seria eu pra desobedecer àquela ordem implícita, que uma vez desobedecida seria cumprida a força? Quem seria eu pra lutar conta a vontade dos meus lábios de se unir aos dele?

Nossas bocas se uniram, bem como nossas vontades. A respiração combinada, os batimentos conflitantes. As mãos dele acariciavam meu rosto e eu só pude me deixar embalar. Eu não acreditaria em declarações de amor, elas soam vagas e mentirosas, mas eu acreditaria nele, nas suas palavras, na sua força. Seus olhos amparavam suas ações. Eles sim eram verdadeiramente negros, sugando-me e intrigando-me... Misteriosos e reveladores. Severus Snape era minha contradição.

Por Severus

Ela queria saber se eu estava gostando dela. E o que eu poderia dizer?

"Sim, eu estou?"

Soaria vago. Certamente ela já ouvira ladainhas semelhantes. Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era mostrar-me diferente dele. Apresentar-lhe outra versão do universo masculino que não aquela com a qual ela teve um tão tormentoso contato.

E não mentir. Não mentir para ela jamais.

Chega de mentiras em sua vida, Monique, de traumas e dores.

Os olhos dela me examinavam, ela me tocava sem pudor algum, emanando uma confiança que me deixava seguro. Seguro para dizer o que quisesse, seguro para não precisar me esconder. Uma contradição incrível, quando ela não tinha nervos sequer para si mesma. Mas eu já precisava dela. Consciente e incoerentemente eu necessitava dela.

Pedi um beijo como uma forma de saber se ela me rejeitaria, se ela realmente queria estar ali. E sob o toque de seus lábios, mergulhado na imensidão castanha dos seus olhos, eu entendi que era hora de falar com Dumbledore.

.

-Monique, você está sob detenção. –eu disse divertidamente brincando com seus cachos negros e longos- Portanto, amanhã eu espero você aqui neste mesmo horário. Se Malfoy perguntar alguma coisa, diga que você catalogou poções até agora.

-Eu já tenho que ir? Ainda são nove horas da noite. –ela pareceu estar triste- E estou sob detenção. Já vi Pansy Parkinson chegando na sala comunal por volta das onze... E ela ainda está no quinto ano, Snape...

-Você quer mesmo ficar comigo, menina? –eu sorri com o canto da boca- Eu sei que está ótimo ficar aqui, você é quentinha e as masmorras são tão geladas... –brinquei me divertindo com a cara decepcionada dela.- Mas eu preciso falar com Dumbledore.

-Não é sobre nós, é? –ela apavorou-se- Snape, não... Eu não quero me expor mais...

-Você não vai se expor, mas eu prefiro que ele saiba o que está havendo aqui antes que descubra sozinho. É mais seguro, confie em mim.

- Eu confio. Não sei com base em que, mas eu confio, Snape.

-Meu nome é Severus. –eu disse mal podendo crer na minha boa vontade por permitir que ela use meu primeiro nome, mas de que adiantava tentar tratar Monique como uma garota comum? Se ela fosse comum eu não estaria tão empenhado em mantê-la comigo. E as garotas comuns, mesmo as não tão garotas assim, me chamavam de senhor e de Professor Snape.

-Prefiro Snape. –ela disse, sempre surpreendente- Me lembra "snake" do inglês. Cobra, Sonserina, Severus. –seus olhos cintilaram.

.

Minha mão acariciou seu rosto e eu a afastei de mim, meio relutante.

.

-Ouça, eu quero fazer as coisas da maneira certa. E eu estou feliz por você confiar em mim, por isso me deixe merecer a sua confiança. Amanhã eu lhe digo no que isso vai dar, certo?

-Certo. –ela concordou.

-Monique...

-Sim?

-Eu quero cuidar de você, protegê-la...

-Severus... –meu nome dito na sua voz foi o som mais doce que eu já tinha escutado, parecia musica, ela massageava cada silaba ao proferi-las- ...eu acho que isso é o mais próximo de uma declaração de sentimentos que você é capaz de chegar.

-E como sempre, você está certa. –eu sorri puxando-a pra um beijo- Agora vá.

.

Ela ficou de pé e caminhou até a porta. Segurando a maçaneta, ela ainda me lançou um olhar maroto, deixando um risinho que vacilava entre o incrédulo e o meigo escapar por seus lábios.

.

-O que foi?

-Eu quero muito que você cuide de mim. De verdade.

.

E naquele momento eu me perguntei incessantemente como alguém faria mal a ela, como alguém que olhasse aquele rostinho aberto num sorriso tão puro teria coragem de arrancá-lo dela? Era irreal, era desumano...

.

-Monique... Cuide-se enquanto eu não posso fazer isso por você.

-Eu o farei, meu bem. –e piscou o olho esquerdo sorrindo sonserinamente e saindo da sala. E naquele momento parecia que tudo o que me era vital havia ido com ela. Suspirando abobalhadamente, sai para procurar o diretor.


	6. Problemas

CAPITULO 6

{Problemas}

.

Por Monique

.

Eu estava ansiosa pela noite seguinte. Minha primeira aula era com a criatura mais detestável do mundo: Dolores Umbridge. Por sorte, o diretor me enviou um bilhete antes que eu precisasse adentrar a sala de aula da bruxa.

.

"Minha Cara Srta. Monique.

.

Espero vê-la em minha sala assim que esse bilhete for entregue.

Antes que você pense que eu estou convidando-a, eu estou intimando-a.

Não fiquei nada feliz com a visita que recebi do seu PROFESSOR, Severus Snape, noite passada.

.

Com votos de que esteja bem,

Aguardando-a,

Dumbledore."

.

Senti meu sangue gelar, e antes que eu pudesse me conter, uma lágrima traidora escorreu pelo meu rosto. O diretor me afastaria da Escola. O diretor me afastaria de Severo. Eu havia burlado a sua confiança, havia errado novamente.

Não. Ser expulsa novamente era algo que eu não gostaria de enfrentar de novo. Na minha memória ainda estavam frescas as humilhações sofridas na diretoria de Beauxbatons, não por Madame Máxime, e sim por aquela Ministra de merda, que estava ali empenhada em livrar a cara de seu irmão detestável.

Não, não de novo...

Desci as escadas correndo, parando apenas diante da Sala comunal da Sonserina. Olhei em volta, eu já gostava daquele lugar. Subi as escadas para o dormitório, transfigurei meu malão em algo bem menor, que coubesse no meu bolso. Joguei a capa sobre os ombros e coloquei em mim mesma um feitiço da Desilusão. Deixei o castelo sorrateiramente.

Pra onde eu iria?

Por Severus

.

Dumbledore estava impaciente e enfurecido. Sequer olhava na minha cara. Minerva parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas pelo menos ela não me condenou. Seu olhar foi de compreensão.

Ficando de pé ela caminhou até o homem transtornado a sua frente, segurando seus ombros. Dumbledore curvou-se ao seu toque, encostando a cabeça na mão dela. Era uma cena bonita. Apesar de tudo.

.

-Severus, onde está a Srta. Le Grant? –o diretor me perguntou com a voz calculadamente fria e calma, tão gritantemente discrepante a ele.

-Não sei, diretor. –respondi sinceramente.

-Alvo, respire. –Minerva disse- Ela vai chegar logo.

-Minerva, por favor, vá atrás dela.

.

Ela saiu sem dizer nada.

.

-O que você quer me dizer que Minerva não pode ouvir?

-Severus, eu estou decepcionado com você...

-Eu sei. Você me disse isso umas 19 vezes ontem a noite. Eu posso lidar com isso. –disse friamente.

-Meu filho, eu não acredito que você permitiu que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto...

-Dumbledore... Eu não sou Reenouir...

-Mas você não entende que isso pode machucar essa menina ainda mais do que já machucou?

-Eu não machuco a Monique! –exasperei-me- Eu nunca a machucaria! Eu só quero protegê-la, Alvo, por favor...

-Seria pena? –ele disse assumindo um tom irônico que não combinava com ele

-Pena? Você não conhece Monique! Eu teria pena de mim, não dela! Ela é forte, Dumbledore. Ela é inteligente o suficiente pra saber o que quer. Ela assume os próprios erros e está pagando sozinha pela canalhice de Reenouir! Ele a machucou. Eu não.

-Severo, você conhece a minha história com Minerva. –ele disse tentando se acalmar- Você sabe que eu nunca quis magoá-la, mas magoei. Sabe que até hoje eu não a mereço, mas ela continua ao meu lado, uma boa amiga, me apoiando em tudo. Mas suas mágoas nos impedem de...

-Você não ama Minerva, Alvo. Nunca amou de verdade. Que tipo de homem apaixonado deita-se com outro homem? –resolvi ser duro também, eu não consigo compreensivo ou oprimido.

.

Ele suspirou cansado.

.

-Além do mais, eu não sou você.

-Não, você não é. Você nunca erraria do jeito que eu errei.

-E acima de tudo... Eu a quero, Alvo.

-Achei que você ainda amasse Lilian.

.

Ponderei sobre a minha resposta. Aquele velho era ardiloso como um Sonserino.

.

-Sempre. –repeti a resposta dada a ele meses atrás- Mas Lilian não é uma maldição, ela é uma benção. Meus sentimentos por ela não vão impedir que eu tenha uma vida também.

-De certo. –ele disse- Mas não com uma aluna, principalmente com uma aluna cuja vida foi tão ferida numa situação semelhante a essa.

-Eu tenho plena consciência disso, Alvo. Não duvide. Eu a respeito como o outro não fez. Eu a admiro. E principalmente eu a protegerei de tudo.

-E suas outras obrigações?

-Não se preocupe com isso. Continuo aqui.

Por Monique

Eu não consegui passar pelos portões de entrada. Haviam proteções contra fugas, isso era claro. Se fossem as mesmas que minha mãe usava, eu precisava me apressar. O diretor já devia estar ciente dos meus planos.

Minha única opção era a Floresta Proibida. Voltei correndo para os arredores da cabana do Professor de TCM, onde a turma de Potter e Malfoy tinha aulas. Por um segundo eu senti os olhos da garota Granger sobre mim, mas não lhe dei importância, entrando na floresta, seguindo para o Leste, sonhando com o momento em que eu chegaria num lugar onde pudesse aparatar para Londres.

Depois de andar por muito mais de uma hora, deparei-me com algo que eu nunca pensei que veria na vida. Uma Acromântula.

Por Severus.

.

-Repita do começo, Srta. Carter.

.

A garota tremia inteira e não conseguia articular as palavras.

.

-Desembuche! –berrei furioso e aflito, falhando no meu intuito de obter a resposta.

.

A garota chorava compulsivamente.

.

-Tão delicadamente assim, Severo, até eu estaria chorando! –Minerva disse desagradavelmente abraçando a menina.

-Le... Le... Le Gran't... –a menina gemeu- Ela recebeu um bilhete e saiu correndo escada a baixo...

-Abaixo? –Alvo disse compreendendo- Ela foi para as masmorras?

-Parecia que sim. –a menina disse ainda chorando.

.

Era o suficiente. Deixei a sala sob protestos do diretor e rumei para a sala comunal da Sonserina, praticamente deserta.

.

-Algum de vocês viu Monique Le Gran't?

-Não senhor. –eles disseram surpresos com a minha presença.

.

Ignorando a prudência eu subi as escadas para os dormitórios. O medo em feria profundamente e eu não estava me reconhecendo. Diante do dormitório feminino do Sexto Ano eu hesitei. Bati na porta meio inseguro. Não houve resposta; Chamei por ela e novamente havia apenas o silêncio.

Mandando a razão para o inferno eu abri a porta. Estava deserto. O leito do canto esquerdo parecia estar desocupado. Neste momento um patrono em forma de gato materializou-se ali. A voz de Minerva denunciava que havia algo muito errado.


	7. Perdida

CAPITULO 7

{Perdida}

.

Por Monique

.

Uma coisa com a qual eu não contava, era o fato de Acromântulas falarem. E muito menos com o fato do meu feitiço Desilusório já estar falhando.

.

-Fugindo de Hogwarts... –ela disse casualmente, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo, com suas presas tilintando ameaçadoramente.

.

Puxei minha varinha e recuei dois passos. Os incontáveis olhos da enorme aranha postos em mim. Relembrei alguns feitiços defensivos, mas aquela aranha era tão grande e eu estava tão apavorada que seria muito difícil que algum daqueles feitiços funcionasse.

.

-Onde vai? Nós mal nos conhecemos, mocinha...

-Arania Exumai! –bradei, e por um instante eu achei que ela tivesse sido exumada mesmo, e só tive certeza de que ela estava viva, quando suas presas venenosas enterraram-se na minha barriga.

.

Agora sim. Eu vou morrer.

.

Por Severus

.

Corri desesperado para os portões de entrada. O alarme de Dumbledore havia soado dizendo que alguém estava tentando sair sem autorização. Quem mais seria, senão ela?

Ainda de longe eu pude ver que ela não estava ali. Ao longe apenas uma turma de TCM. Foi para lá que segui.

.

-Hagrid! –chamei meio ofegante depois da corrida de centenas de metros

-Snape? O que você quer? –ele parecia realmente surpreso com a minha presença ali, bem como todos os alunos.

-Nós... temos ... uma aluna... desaparecida... –ofeguei- Acho... que ela entrou... na Floresta Proibida...

-Que aluna?

-Monique Le Grant. –respondi secando o suor do rosto com a capa.- Preciso... –hesitei. Eu realmente pediria ajuda de Hagrid na frente de todo aquele bando de grifinórios, sem contar com a presença dos meus pupilos sonserinos? "Dane-se!"- Preciso da sua ajuda.

-Cooooff Coooff Cooooff!!! –Hagrid tossiu surpreso e eu lancei um olhar tão mortal que me surpreendi por ele não ter caído durinho ali mesmo.

-Então? Vai me ajudar ou vai ficar ai parado feito um dois de paus?

-Claro, claro! –ele dispensou a turma e me acompanhou pra dentro da floresta.

-Professor Snape! Professor! –Granger vinha em minha direção muito afobada.

-Agora não, Granger! –bradei impaciente

-Mas, Professor, eu acho que a vi.

-Viu? – girei nos calcanhares e encarei a menina- Onde?

-Ela estava sob um feitiço, só dava pra ver alguns contornos dela! Ela estava ao lado da cabana e depois desapareceu.

-Um Feitiço Desilusório?

-Parece que sim, senhor. –ela disse.

-Certo. Volte pro castelo. –e segui Hagrid, que estava mais adiante.

-De nada, senhor. –ela disse insolentemente antes de sair.

.

Agora eu estava, literalmente, procurando a minha vida.

.

Por Monique.

.

Eu via apenas a escuridão, mas ela não era ruim. Ela refletia apenas o olhar dele. E aquilo me acalmava, me entorpecia. A dor não importava, ela nunca havia importado antes, agora muito menos. Essa dor era um alivio.

Meu corpo estava frio como o coração do diabo e apenas uma chama me manteria viva: A promessa dele de que me protegeria. Eu acreditava em cada palavra dele, em cada som de proferido por seus lábios. E eu sabia que ele viria, talvez não agora, mas ele viria.

Não havia mentira ou falsidade. Severus Snape era a minha verdade. E seria também a minha salvação.

.

Por Severus.

.

Quando se tem um segundo pra decidir o que fazer, quando não te resta nada a não ser a possibilidade de ação, você se vê tomado por uma sensação entorpecida, puramente instintiva, onde suas ações nunca foram consideradas. Elas apenas acontecem.

Após executar um feitiço que me colocaria na trilha dela, eu me senti mais seguro de que a encontraria. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava ali, que ela precisaria andar muito mais do que quatro horas em linha reta para chegar na linha de aparatação, e que se eu me apressasse eu conseguiria alcançá-la, mas nunca havia considerado que a veria naquele estado, que veria acontecer.

Sua voz tremida, temerosa, ecoou pela floresta soturna, sendo seguido por um lampejo azulado. Eu corri em direção a ela, eu sabia que ela estava com problemas, eu os resolveria pra ela, bastava que eu chegasse a tempo, mas a floresta traiçoeira, com suas raízes contorcidas e bem camufladas, me fez vir ao chão. Hagrid ainda conseguiu prosseguir, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Eu não teria sido rápido o suficiente.

Uma gigantesca Acromântula golpeou Monique na altura do estômago com suas enormes presas. Ergueu-a do chão por alguns segundos enquanto ela trincava os dentes reprimindo o grito de dor. Desfalecida ela veio por terra, mole, sem forças e sangrando muito.

Consegui me erguer do chão, e corri para ela na medida do que me foi possível, já que meu pé direito estava machucado, talvez até mesmo quebrado. Hagrid esbravejava algo contra a enorme aranha, mas eu não tinha olhos para mais nada.

.

-Monique! Olhe para mim... –eu pedia, mas ela estava desacordada.

.

Ergui a blusa dela e vi duas lacerações profundas na carne branca. Sangue misturado com veneno. Senti os olhos arderem. Monique morreria. Não imediatamente, mas ela iria morrer daquilo. Não havia antídoto para veneno de Acromantula. Mas havia esperança.

Com um toque da varinha, transformei o prendedor do cabelo dela numa chave de portal para o meu escritório. Caímos ao lado da lareira, eu com meu pé ferido, ela praticamente morta. Consegui levitá-la até meu quarto e me arrastei dolorosamente até minha biblioteca particular. Procurei o livro certo e lancei-me ao lado dela, passando as paginas freneticamente, em busca do encantamento que eu precisava.

Eu recitei as palavras enquanto via o corpo dela rejeitando o veneno, que escorria pelas laterais do seu corpo como um leite amarelado, misturado ao seu sangue rubro, escurecido. Ela ficaria bem, era só nisso que eu pensava, só isso que eu desejava e era isso que eu teria. O preço a pagar era ínfimo diante da minha compensação. Bastava que ela me olhasse, bastava que ela conseguisse fazer algum dos seus comentários maliciosos e venenosos e tudo estaria bem. Eu respiraria em paz de novo.

Segurei sua mão e perfurei seu polegar com a ponta de uma adaga, levando o sangue novo a minha boca. Fiz o mesmo comigo, dando-a de beber do meu sangue. Era um ritual vampírico muito antigo, de troca de forças. Era a única alternativa. O mal dela passaria pra mim, no entanto, eu ficaria bem, não havia veneno no meu sangue, e ela se fortaleceria. Era com isso que eu contava.

Eu não esperei que ela fosse acordar logo e nem que eu fosse me debilitar tão rapidamente, mas no momento em que eu perdia as forças ela sentou-se na cama.

.

-O que você fez? –ela ralhou ajoelhando-se no chão ao meu lado- Severo!

-Eu vou ficar bem... –e os olhos aterrorizados dela me deram um novo fôlego, minha mão ergue-se e afagou-lhe o rosto, por onde escorriam algumas lágrimas- Menina...

.

E desmaiei.

.

Por Monique

.

Aquele idiota! Quem o mandou fazer o ritual de troca de forças comigo? Quem ele pensa que é pra se sacrificar assim? Indignada, deixei as masmorras correndo em busca de ajuda. No meio do Salão Principal vazio encontrei Minerva McGonagall, que quase desmaiou ao me ver.

.

-Ajude! Severo está mal! –eu berrei para ela, agarrada a frente do seu vestido de tartã.

-Severo? –ela repetiu sacando a varinha e lançando seu patrono em formato de gato escada acima- Onde ele está?

-Na sala dele, rápido!

.

Voltei rapidamente, não querendo deixá-lo sozinho nem por um segundo a mais que o crucial. Ele estava num estado de semi consciência quando cheguei de volta. No chão, puxei-o para o colo. A cabeça dele estava quente, febril.

.

-Severo, você me ouve?

.

Mesmo ele não tendo respondido, o brilho que passou por seus olhos negros me respondeu afirmativamente.

.

-Você vai ficar bem, meu querido... Eu... –o aperto de sua mão na minha me fez calar. Ele estava sentindo dor.

.

Sua veste empapou-se com seu sangue, que vertia rapidamente escorrendo para o chão. Desabotoei a pesada casaca, expondo a camisa outrora branca, agora rubra.

.

-Sanguine Everto! –eu bradei tentando conter a hemorragia, mas não surtia efeito.

.

Severo curvou-se um pouco, aparentemente sentindo fortes dores. Eu sabia que dor era aquela, era a mesma que eu senti ao ser atacada e daria tudo pra que ela continuasse em mim.

.

-Episkey... –ele sussurrou pra mim e eu logo entendi o que ele queria

-Episkey! –eu dizia tocando a ferida com a ponta da varinha, e aos pouco parecia que estava cicatrizando melhor.

.

Neste momento McGonagall chegou seguida por Pomfrey e eu decidi me afastar, ainda tendo a mão dele segura na minha com firmeza. Com algum custo, Pomfrey separou nossas mãos. Ele era forte, mesmo naquele estado.

Observei ele ser removido para a Ala Hospitalar enquanto a Profa. Minerva me perguntava sobre o acontecido. Mas eu não tinha palavras. Eu não queria nada a não ser ele comigo, bem, inteiro e sarcástico.

.

-Professora... Por favor, agora não... –eu me assustei com a minha voz tremula.- Eu estou um pouco... cansada demais...

-Certo, querida, certo... Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar, acho que você precisa de cuidados.

.

Segui a mulher apenas para ver Severo. Eu estava nova e bem. Ele estava em perigo. Que ninguém ousasse desviar atenção dele para cuidar de mim e daquele formigar estranho das minhas veias.


	8. Decidida

CAPÍTULO 8

{Decidida}

.

Por Severo.

.

Ela segurava minha mão, mesmo fraca ela se mantinha ali, ao lado da cama. Eu olhava para o seu rosto pálido e me perguntava se ela não sofreria nada com o veneno que havia penetrado em seu sistema. Queria tanto poder perguntar isso a ela, mas a voz havia me abandonado.

Por vezes ela tentava me fazer falar, e por mais que eu abrisse a boca, não saia som. Ela sorria e curvando-se sobre mim, beijava minha testa. Eu sentia dor, mas nada se comparava a felicidade de tê-la segura ao meu lado.

.

-Por que você fez isso, Severo? –ela perguntou muito lentamente- Você quase morreu, e...

-Você está bem, não está? Era isso que ele queria.

.

Alvo Dumbledore estava parado ao lado da porta, olhando-me com a expressão séria e cansada.

.

-Professor. –ela sibilou tentando parecer educada- Sim. Aparentemente era isso que ele desejava.

-E você? O que você deseja em relação a ele?

.

Velho sacana, esse Dumbledore. Aproveitando-se da minha impossibilidade de ação para encurralar Monique nas suas teias de palavras. Dumbledore será azarado na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver.

.

-Desejar? Em relação a Severo? Eu não desejo nada. Tudo o que eu quero dele eu tenho, no momento em que eu quiser, da maneira que eu quiser.

-Mas você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe? Sabe que foi numa situação assim que você veio parar aqui.

-Não. Não foi numa situação assim, professor. A pessoa com quem eu lidei não é nada comparada a Severus Snape. –disse ela inflando meu ego sensível de Sonserino.

-Monique, veja bem o que vai fazer. –ele disse- Veja bem se é isso o que você deseja, marcar-se novamente por algo tão ruim...

-O senhor está insinuando que Severo é algo ruim?

-Não falo de Severo. Falo do preconceito e das injustiças que podem ocorrer a vocês dois. E você agiu muito mal, mocinha. Fugindo da escola, embrenhando-se na floresta? O que achou que fossemos fazer? Torturá-la?

-Pior que isso. Achei que fosse ser expulsa novamente. E isso é algo que eu não quero sequer ter que lembrar.

-Eu entendo que seja difícil para você, mas as suas escolhas ferem os costumes e principalmente as regras sob as quais Hogwarts é gerida.

-Se é assim... –ela falou lentamente, desafiando Dumbledore- Eu me retiro de Hogwarts.

-Como disse, Monique?

-O senhor me ouviu com perfeição, diretor. Eu tenho conhecimentos em Magia o suficiente para passar nas NIEM's de Durmstrang em Junho. Além do mais, eu sou maior de idade segundo essas leis que eu ando ferindo por ai... –ela desdenhou.

-Vai abandonar os estudos e as possibilidades de carreira?

-Minha carreira está assegurada, senhor. Eu tenho algumas posses para pagar o curso de auror no Ministério assim que eu obter os NIEM's. Há um hotel trouxa em Londres do qual eu em agrado muito e será lá que eu me hospedarei enquanto não consigo um apartamento.

-Você não pode decidir sua vida assim... –eu estava encantado com a falta de palavras de Dumbledore- E sua família, Monique?

-Minha família? Que família? –a voz dela soou ressentida- Eu não voltarei para aquela casa de comensais. Eu não faço parte daquilo, nunca farei.

-Monique...?

-Está tudo bem, senhor. Assim que Severo estiver melhor eu vou desocupar o meu leito na Sonserina e só peço que eu possa aparatar para Londres em paz. É isso que eu quero.

.

E em silencio, o diretor saiu e eu daria meu dedo mindinho para ver a cara dele, estupefato, sem reação, sem palavras diante do meu doce furacão que rugia em sotaque francês mal disfarçado.

.

Por Monique

.

Olhei para Severo, que estava com a face lívida de assombro. Tentei ignorar aquele formigamento estranho no meu estomago e sentei-me ao lado dele, na cama. A mão vacilante pousou sobre o meu colo e segurou a minha.

.

-Como pode ser tão forte assim? –ele sussurrou fracamente- Como pode desafiar Alvo Dumbledore com tanta desenvoltura?

.

Eu apenas sorri para ele, aliviada por ouvir sua voz macia e aveludada, que eu tanto amava. Curvei-me sobre seu peito e beijei-lhe levemente os lábios. Ele estremeceu enquanto fechava a mão em torno do meu rosto.

.

-Eu preciso que você me diga que está bem, Severo...

-Eu estou melhorando, Monique, não se preocupe comigo. Papoula é muito eficiente.

-E você não se preocupe comigo. –enfatizei a ultima palavra- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, querido. Não tenho amor por esta escola e já deixei Beauxbatons uma vez, ou seja, isso aqui perto do que aquilo foi, não é nada.

-E eu? –ele perguntou tristemente- Como ficamos?

-Eu acabei de me desmembrar da Escola, ou seja, não sou mais sua aluna, Severo.

-Monique... Nós precisamos muito conversar. –e agora ele parecia preocupado demais.

-Ouça... Relaxe, descanse, eu ficarei aqui com você até que esteja bem o suficiente pra voltar pros seus aposentos. Depois eu vou partir, mas eu me corresponderei com você todos os dias, se for de sua vontade...

-Monique, eu tenho uma casa em Londres e existe também a... –ele hesitou pensativo- A sede da Ordem da Fênix.

-Severo, eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Eu quase achei que você estivesse me convidando a ficar hospedada na sua casa. –e ri.

-Mas eu estava. Eu gostaria muito, mas eu entendo que você considere isso um passo muito grande a ser dado...

-Eu realmente gosto daquele hotel do qual falei. –eu disse aninhando-me no seu peito largo e macio- Então a Ordem da Fênix está ativa de novo?

-Sim.

-Bom, eu tenho informações e nomes para vocês, principalmente a respeito de partidários franceses. Inclusive, meus pais.

-Façamos o seguinte, Monique... Você fica na minha casa pelo menos até eu estar bem o suficiente para ir até lá. Nós conversaremos sobre tudo isso e... você decide o que é melhor.

-Severo, o que as pessoas vão dizer?

-Não achei que você se importasse com isso. –ele soltou uma risadinha muito baixa- e eu só quero que você fique segura. Estamos em tempos muito atribulados e você ficar sozinha num hotel é algo que vai me tirar o sono, Monique.

.

Eu me senti a coisa mais frágil e delicada do mundo quando ele falou aquilo.

.

-Eu já falhei em protegê-la uma vez, e não farei isso de novo. Por favor, aceite. Você terá um elfo doméstico e poderá sair sempre que quiser. A casa não é linda ou luxuosa, mas é confortável, fica perto do Tamisa e tem uma biblioteca que tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

-Está bem, querido, eu aceito.

-Mesmo?

-Sim. –eu disse, e segura no seu abraço, eu me entreguei ao torpor que partia do meu ventre até a ponta dos dedos. Não sei se desmaiei ou adormeci, mas sei que não me lembro de mais nada.

.

Quando abri os olhos eu estava deitada numa das camas da enfermaria. Meu corpo inteiro parecia que estava amassado e enfiado numa garrafa. Eu mal podia me mover, mas virei o rosto o suficiente para enxergar Severo sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama, lendo um livro, concentrado o suficiente para não notar que eu estava desperta. A capa do livro dizia "Venenos Potentes e Antídotos Não Tão Potentes Assim".

Sorri um pouco, mesmo com meu rosto semi paralisado. Estávamos em posições invertidas da que estávamos na ultima vez que o vi.

.

-Severo? –minha voz morreu na primeira silaba, deixando que as outras soassem como um sussurro engasgado.

.

Rapidamente ele largou o livro e aproximou-se. Algo em seu rosto denunciava um pavor que eu não podia compreender. Certamente meu corpo retomaria os movimentos quando o veneno fosse eliminado e a leve dor que eu sentia, passaria.

.

-Não se mova. –ele disse aflito puxando as cobertas sobre mim e sentindo a temperatura da minha testa.- Dói alguma coisa?

.

Meneei um "não" coma a cabeça, mas não parece tê-lo convencido.

.

-Não quero enganar você. –ele disse bastante sério- Estamos preocupados. Dumbledore, Minerva, Papoula e eu. Acho que você sabe, mas veneno de Acromântula é mortal e não tem antídoto. Conseguimos estabilizá-lo com algumas poções e feitiços, mas você ainda está meio paralisada... e eu não sei... –ele parecia desalentado e tomado por um desespero contido, talvez para não me alarmar. –Mas não se preocupe. Há de haver alguma coisa em algum lugar, não se preocupe. –e afagou os meus cabelos, afastando-os do meu rosto.

.

E se ele estava dizendo eu acreditaria em cada palavra, mesmo com a expressão dele me enviando ondas de medo e seus tremores me fazendo ter idéias nada agradáveis de como seria minha vida, ou se eu teria uma. Fechei os olhos e tentei afastar esses pensamentos da minha mente, já que era tudo o que eu poderia fazer por mim. Relaxar, confiar nele e esperar, sem dúvidas a segunda era a coisa mais fácil para mim naquele momento.


	9. Sr e Sra Le Grant

CAPITULO 9

{Sr. e Sra. Le Grant}

.

Por Severo

.

Ela estava fraca e debilitada. Não conseguia se alimentar como deveria e uma semana depois do ocorrido, ela ainda estava na ala hospitalar. Dumbledore e Minerva passaram dias tentando convencê-la a receber a visita dos pais, mas ela sequer permitiu que eles fossem avisados. Não queria vê-los de forma alguma, e sempre que colocávamos o assunto ela precisava de uma dose de poção calmante.

Eu passei a maior parte daqueles dias me revezando entre as aulas e a enfermaria e me doía o coração não ver a menor melhora em seu estado. Ela sempre sorria quando eu chegava e aquele simples gesto parecia custar-lhe muito.

.

-Sente-se melhor? –perguntei.

-Sim. –ela repetiu a resposta afirmativa que sempre usava para a minha pergunta, sendo que na verdade, ela estava sempre mais magra e pálida.- Quando você vai me levar para casa?

-Quando você estiver boa.

-E se eu não ficar boa?

-Mas é claro que você vai ficar boa, Monique, não diga bobagens. –tentei confortá-la sendo que eu mesmo não encontrava conforto em nada.

-Não estou mais tão certa disso, Severo.

-Confie em mim...

-Em você eu confio, mas eu acho que não posso confiar em mim. –a voz dela era fraca e distante e ela piscava os olhos vagarosamente.

-Mas eu confio em você, e você não quer me decepcionar, quer?

-Não... eu não quero decepcio... –e sua voz morreu na garganta, a mão que segurava a minha amoleceu, os olhos fecharam-se.

-Monique! Monique, fale comigo, Monique! Papoula! –gritei desesperado- Papoula, aqui!

.

E eu nem sei se a enfermeira ouviu minha gritaria, eu só sei que o coração dela não batia mais e ela não respirava. Tentei fazer uma massagem cardíaca, meio desajeitada e foi quando Papoula chegou, injetando algo na veia dela e me afastando. Não tenho consciência dos meus movimentos ou ações, mas eu acredito que tenha corrido até a sala de Dumbledore. Lembro-me apenas que ele estava lá, dando algo para Monique beber enquanto Papoula tentava reanimá-la. Lembro-me de Minerva também, chorando contidamente e me tirando dali. Meus olhos queimavam em raras e desacostumadas lágrimas.

Era a ultima vez que eu a veria e eu sequer tinha lhe dito que a amava. Eu a perderia, eu falhei em protegê-la e eu tinha prometido que a guardaria de todos os males, e no entanto, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava caminhando para longe de mim, como Lilian fizera um dia, como eu permiti que ela fizesse. Eu perderia minha menina, meu sorriso, minhas lágrimas. Eu seria vazio de novo, e isso era bem pior que a morte.

.

-Severo, se acalme... –Dumbledore disse me segurando pelos ombros.- Ela não morreu, se acalme.

-Não?

-Não. Papoula está removendo ela para o St. Mungus, eu estou indo contatar os Le Grant.

-Ela não quer vê-los...

-Acho que no momento ela não está em condições de exigir nada. Minerva, venha comigo, você vai a Paris. Severo, mantenha a calma. Ela precisa da sua força, não do seu desalento.

.

Mas não foi fácil, de forma alguma, chegar no St. Mungus e ver a mãe dela de braços cruzados, encostada ao lado da porta, olhando a filha que tinha diversos aparelhos trouxas ligados ao corpo monitorando suas funções vitais, com um olhar meio distante, como se aquela cena não significasse nada. O pai, sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama, parecia mais abalado, ainda assim, lia o jornal calmamente.

.

-Com licença? –sibilei ao entrar no quarto, recebendo um olhar inquisitivo de Vallentina Le Grant.- Sou o professor dela, Severo Snape. –eu disse indo até a cama e tocando a testa dela- Fui eu quem a encontrou na Floresta.

-O senhor sabe o que ela foi fazer na floresta? –o pai dela perguntou.

-É uma longa história, que ela deve querer contar quando despertar.

-Só uma coisa eu não entendo... –Vallentina Le Grant falou, caminhando até mim e me circulando- Como, em nome de Merlin, minha filha sofreu um ataque há uma semana e apenas hoje fomos informados disso?

-Senhora, admita para si mesma que Monique não vê a família que tem com bons olhos. Ela não quer nenhuma aproximação com vocês.

-Monique é injusta demais. –a mulher ajustou os óculos escuros no rosto- Só vê o que quer ver. É controladora e possessiva demais e não se sente nem um pouco responsável pela situação em que nos deixou diante do Ministério Frances. Uma moça promissora, talentosa, conhecida, envolvida com um professor, ainda por cima, irmão da Primeira ministra!

-Mas ela é uma adolescente, talvez ingênua o suficiente para se deixar envolver por um tipo como ele.

-Ingênua? Monique? –o pai dela riu- Essa daí sempre foi menos inocente que nós!

.

Eu estava começando a me irritar. Quem aquelas pessoas achavam que eram para condenar a filha por sua inteligência, sagacidade e escolhas? Logo eles, que segundo ela estavam envolvidos em coisas muito piores do que podemos imaginar?

.

-Há muitos casos de alunas apaixonadas por professores. Geralmente é uma projeção paterna. Um tipo de Complexo de Édipo. Na maioria, existe a insegurança em relação as coisas, e aquela pessoa que sempre estará ali, pronto para ajudar, acaba recebendo o carinho e a dedicação que a família receberia. São raros os casos de romances duradouros entre professores e ex-alunos, mas em todo caso, os que duram, duram muito.

-Isso não é relevante.

-Não é por que deixa implícito que ela precisa de ajuda, que ela sente falta de uma família. –eu disse de maneira letal- Mas vocês não tem que se preocupar em estar aqui, já que está muito claro que vocês preferem estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui, cuidando dela. Infelizmente vocês não enxergam a pessoa forte e determinada que a filha de vocês é. Mas eu enxergo e é por isso que eu estou aqui, com ela.

-O que você está dizendo? – o pai dela ficou de pé, largando o jornal na poltrona- Você e Monique estão juntos?

-Sim. –eu disse lentamente, fitando o homem dentro dos olhos.

-Quem você pensa que é? Que direitos você acha que tem para se aproveitar das fraquezas dela?

-Me aproveitar das fraquezas dela? Vocês ainda não perceberam que ela não tem fraqueza nenhuma em relação a isso? A maturidade não é uma doença!

-Tire-os daqui, Severo. Eu disse que não queria ver ninguém. –a voz leve e fraca dela soou no quarto, interrompendo o silencio breve.

.

A palidez acentuada em contraste com imensas olheiras roxas, os cabelos espalhados fantasmagoricamente ao redor da cabeça. Os olhos semi abertos, os lábios sem cor. Aquilo doía muito.

.

-Como você está? –perguntei segurando sua mão.

-Me sinto menos dolorida. –ela sorriu levemente- Mas eu não quero essas pessoas perto de mim, Severo. Tire-as daqui.

-Tudo o que você quiser. –eu beijei sua mão fria. –Vocês ouviram, retirem-se. –eu rosnei para o casal que observava a cena.

-Monique...

-Vá embora, mãe. Já chega. Eu sigo a minha vida sozinha a partir de agora. Quando eu precisei do apoio de vocês eu só tive o seu desprezo, o seu preconceito. Agora eu não quero mais nada a não ser levar minha vida de maneira simples e sozinha.

-Você está nos virando as costas?

-Assim como vocês fizeram comigo. Vão embora.

.

Resignado, o casal deixou o quarto. Os olhos de Monique fixaram-se em mim e ela sorriu. Havia um novo brilho ali e só então eu pude relaxar um pouco.

.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Agora eu posso dizer sinceramente que sim. Não se preocupe comigo.

-Como eu não vou me preocupar com você, menina? Eu quase morri de desalento quando achei eu você tinha ido...

-Mas eu não fui... Por favor, não vamos falar disso. Me diga quando eu vou poder sair daqui...

-Eu ainda não sei, mas acho que em breve.

-Odeio estar atrapalhando você...

-Pare com isso, Monique, eu estou aqui por que quero, por que não consigo estar em nenhum outro lugar a não ser do seu lado, esperando que esteja pronta para... Ugh!

.

A dor da Marca Negra me assustou. Os olhos de Monique se estreitaram quando ela notou onde a minha mão direita repousava, segurando a carne do antebraço esquerdo com força. Eu estava sendo convocado e eu precisava partir.

.

-Me mostre o seu braço. –ela disse em tom de ordem- Agora, Severo, me mostre isso.

-Querida, não se...

-Agora! –ela exaltou-se.

.

Resignado, desabotoei a manga da camisa e puxei o tecido, expondo a funesta tatuagem.

.

-Não. –os olhos dela transbordaram- Não, Severo, eu não posso acreditar nisso...

-Eu posso explicar tudo, Monique, apenas não me repudie... Eu preciso ir agora, mas eu espero poder voltar em breve. Você poderia esperar por mim antes de tirar suas conclusões?

-Minhas conclusões são as que vejo.

-Você não pode estar me dizendo isso! –a marca ardia cada vez mais e eu já estava curvado sobre o braço enquanto falava.

-Vá! Seu megalomaníaco está chamando! Faça como todos os outros! Renda-se a ele, subjugue-se a um idiota com mania de Deus!

.

Rechaçado, retirei-me. Enquanto andava pelos corredores do St. Mungus, procurando por um lugar para aparatar, eu sentia o ódio e a repulsa dela ferindo-me e rasgando-me. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, mesmo sabendo que ela se tornaria minha aliada quando eu tivesse a chance de lhe expor a verdade que me regia, doía, com a potencia de mil crucios, sentir o desprezo e asco emanando daqueles olhos castanhos que me consolavam em noites solitárias.

.

-Severo! –a voz de Alvo me chamou no corredor. Me virei para encará-lo- Você está bem?

-Recebi um chamado. Monique já sabe sobre a Marca Negra, e ela está furiosa. Explique tudo a ela antes que aquela cabeça dura estrague tudo.

.

Com um olhar de entendimento, Alvo girou nos calcanhares e sumiu pela curva do corredor. Mais tranqüilo eu segui para tortura que eu sabia que viria como punição pela minha demora. Mas a dor física não importava. Eu sentia o meu espírito sendo salvo.


	10. O Espiao

{O Espião}

.

Por Monique

.

Como pode ser odiar tanto algo intrínseco a pessoa que você ama? Será que existe uma explicação plausível para isso? E aquela sensação de injustiça que me dominava? Que nome seria dado aquilo? A injustiçada era eu! Mas havia dor nos olhos dele, havia medo também.

Me assustei quando Alvo Dumbledore entrou no quarto. Ele me sorria bondosamente e veio até a cama sem desviar os olhos de mim. Sentou-se colocando meus pés no colo, abrindo um sorriso maroto ao observar minhas meias quadriculadas.

.

-Severo me disse que você viu a Marca Negra. –ele começou me radiografando com o olhar.

-Eu vi. –confirmei achando o rumo da conversa bastante estranho. Dumbledore sabia da Marca?- Como você pode saber que eu já sei?

-Como eu disse, foi Severo quem me contou.

.

Era um intervalo de tempo mínimo para uma informação como aquela ser passada adiante.

.

-Severo? –perguntei tentando ver algum traço dele naquele Dumbledore bem informado.

-Você está enxergando bem? –ele me observou com uma certa preocupação , por cima dos seus pequenos óculos de meia lua.

-Prove que você é Alvo Dumbledore. –eu sugeri desconfiada.

-O que você acha que está acontecendo aqui? –ele perguntou rindo divertidamente.

-Você pode ser Severo. Poção Polissuco.

.

Ele riu ainda mais.

.

-Ora, você é mais sagaz do que pensei!

-preciso ser, convivendo entre Comensais onde quer que eu vá!

-Monique, Severo Snape é completamente um homem de bem. Não o classifique assim.

-Como pode estar tão certo?

-Como você, que expressa tanto amor por ele com esse olhar verdadeiro, pode duvidar da natureza justa e brava dele?

.

Não pude responder.

.

-Monique, seus pais estão furiosos com a sua escolha. Você abriu mão de tudo por Severo, e agora vai deixar que uma marca do passado atrapalhe a vida de vocês?

-Passado? Dumbledore, ele saiu para servir o Lorde das Trevas neste momento! –disse eu incrédula.

-Não, Monique. Essa é uma longa história. E Severo não é o vilão dela. Talvez um anti-herói, mas jamais será o vilão.

.

As palavras de Dumbledore me acalentaram, mas mesmo assim, algo em mim gritava que alguma coisa estava muito fora do lugar. Eu precisava das explicações, precisava que ele, e somente ele, me revelasse aquela verdade. Como o diretor havia dito, eu havia deixado a minha vida para trás, por ele. Por mim também, mas eu não mais pensava em mim sem Severo do meu lado. Era algo que já não podia mais ser modificado.

.

-Acredite e confie em cada palavra que ele lhe disser. Tenha certeza de que ele não está feliz por estar indo submeter-se a Tom. Reflita sobre isso, menina. Agora eu preciso ir.

-Por favor, eu não quero ver meus pais de novo. –eu avisei em tom de pedido- Ou eles serão tirados daqui em macas.

-Como quiser. Descanse. -o diretor disse, e com uma piscadela deixou o quarto.

.

Eu estava mais calma, menos furiosa. Dumbledore havia me dado alguma paz de espírito. No entanto, por outro lado, algo em mim sangrava. Severo estava submetendo-se ao Lorde das Trevas contra sua vontade. Certamente, segundo as histórias que eu havia escutado em casa, aqueles chamados não eram bem um convite para um piquenique. Meus pais já haviam sido torturados e humilhados, o que confundia ainda mais a minha mente.

E agora era Severo lá. E naquela certeza o pedido de Dumbledore estava esquecido. Enquanto ele não chegasse, comensal ou não, eu não descansaria.

Por Severo

Esperei que não fosse demorar muito para voltar ao hospital. Meu atraso havia me rendido uma boa dose de tortura, mas era algo perfeitamente suportável. Eu imaginava Monique em meus braços quando as maldições me atingiam, e aquilo me confortava muito mais do que o esperado.

Entrei no quarto dela e a encontrei semi adormecida, segurando um livro debilmente. Estava linda, com aqueles cabelos cacheados e negros escorrendo pelo lado do rosto pálido. Temia sua rejeição como um demônio teme a cruz, mas mesmo assim, impeli meu corpo para perto do dela.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela me olhou surpresa, aflita. Num movimento inesperado, Monique atirou-se a mim, agarrando meu pescoço com seus braços finos e prendendo suas pernas na minha cintura. Eu abracei minha pequenina e delicada princesa, sentindo o algodão da camisola do hospital mover-se sobre sua pele macia. As curvas de sua cintura revelaram-se ao meu toque e o rosto dela moldava-se no meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos seguravam meu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus cabelos. Eu estava aliviado, satisfeito.

.

-Monique...

-Eu amo você, não importam as verdades por trás disso tudo, não importa o que você seja ou como escolha agir, eu o amo, Severo... –ela dizia com urgência- Eu não sei o que levou você a submeter-se ao Lorde, eu não sei o que você pretende com isso, mas é amor que eu vejo e sinto quando olho pra você, e sendo assim, eu não posso me afastar. Se é o meu destino me envolver com artes das trevas...

-Monique... Essa é uma história longa demais e você precisa descansar. Deite-se, eu ficarei aqui... –eu me curvei depositando-a na cama. Monique relutou em me soltar, mas o fez quando eu fiz cócegas na sua cintura. O leve riso dela encheu meus ouvidos e eu me senti feliz.

.

Era um som jovial que me contaminava. Sentado na cama ao lado dela, eu debrucei-me levemente sobre seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça na mão, deixando que meus lábios roçassem sua pele quando eu falasse. Ela afagava meu rosto enquanto eu acariciava sua cintura.

.

-Dumbledore falou com você? –perguntei

-Ele me fez considerar as minhas atitudes, aquelas que me trouxeram até aqui. E eu entendi que não abri mão de tudo por nada. Eu fiz isso por você, independente da forma que você viva, eu sei, eu sinto que você é parte do meu futuro. Se você é um membro da Ordem, se é um comensal, pouco importa. O que faz diferença, neste momento, é aquilo que você é pra mim.

-E o que eu sou pra você?

-Você é parte de mim. Uma parte indispensável. Um órgão vital. Isso independente do que eu sou pra você.

-Você, menina... –eu disse pontuando as palavras com a minha emoção por descobrir que seus sentimentos eram tão fortes quanto os meus.- Você é minha alma.

.

Ela abriu um sorriso imenso, expondo a fileira de dentes alvos e simétricos. Seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas peroladas e eu a tomei em um beijo lento e cheio de comprometimento. Ela me amava. Me amava.

.

-Eu amo você. –garanti a ela quando ao longo da noite o cansaço a dominou e seus olhos passaram a piscar cada vez mais devagar- Durma, minha flor. Eu guardarei seu sonhos.

.

Por Monique

.

Despertei aquecida pelo corpo dele naquela manhã. Ele estava entregue a um sono pesado, segurando minha mão. A pequena cama do hospital era enorme para nós dois, de tão juntos que estávamos. Concentrei-me ao ouvir as batidas ritmadas de seu coração, agradando que ele acordasse, o que não tardou a acontecer.

.

-Bom dia... –eu disse quando ele despertou, espreguiçando-se levemente.

-Bom dia, Mona... –ele ronronou, não se dando conta de que havia usado meu apelido, já comum entre meus ex-colegas sonserinos.

-Um lindo dia, Sev... –brinquei beijando seu rosto repetidas vezes- Por mim você ficaria aqui, mas eu creio que seria melhor se você fosse para a poltrona. Não tenho certeza se é permitido que durmamos juntos no hospital.

-Você tem razão. –ele disse sentando-se na poltrona depois de me dar um forte abraço possessivo e cuidadoso- Como você tem se sentido?

-Estou bem melhor. O medibruxo disse que eu estou quase boa, mas que precisarei tomar uma poção que filtra o sangue, pra que o veneno não destrua meus rins, durante muito tempo. Ele disse que é uma sorte que eu esteja viva.

-E ele tem razão.

.

O medibruxo de que falávamos, veio me ver no meio da manhã. Depois de um longo exame, ele concluiu que eu estava quase pronta para outra.

.

-Só recomendo repouso que tome bastante liquido. –disse o velho curandeiro assinando a alta- O senhor vai levá-la a Hogwarts ou ela vai voltar para a França, professor Snape?

-Nós ainda precisamos decidir isso. –eu disse sentando-me na cama- Mas agora eu acho que preciso de um banho.

.

Uma enfermeira veio me ajudar a recolher meus pertences, enquanto Severo saia pra contatar Dumbledore. Numa rápida conversa nós concluímos que não seria muito recomendado que eu ficasse sozinha na casa dele em Londres e que a minha volta para a França era algo que estava fora de cogitação. Meu destino seria a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas antes disso, eu e ele precisávamos conversar sobre as atividades que ele andava exercendo.

Eu estaria do lado dele para qualquer coisa, mas eu só desejava saber de tudo do modo mais transparente possível. Depois de hoje, não haveriam mais barreiras os pontos obscuros entre nós.

.

Por Severo

.

Monique estava linda quando eu entrei no quarto para buscá-la. Vestia uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa singela de algodão rosa, realçando o leve tom corado de sue rosto. Os cabelos soltos, caindo em macias ondas por seus ombros, emolduravam as feições angelicais que me perseguiam em sonhos bons. Ela sorriu, pegando a mochila do chão e aproximando-se de mim.

.

-Precisamos conversar. –eu me adiantei- Vamos a Hogwarts agora e depois eu levo você para a Sede da Ordem. Já está tudo acertado.

-Eu não conheço as pessoas da Ordem. –aquele era um ponto que devia estar deixando-a pouco confortável.

-Será por muito pouco tempo, amor, só até você estar definitivamente recuperada. Eu tenho planos pra que você esteja num lugar mais agradável em breve. Suas companhias não serão das melhores, mas eu garanto que é por muito pouco tempo.

-Você irá me ver? –ela perguntou claramente esperançosa.

-Sempre que eu puder. –garanti prevendo o quanto eu sentiria sua falta- Agora vamos.

.

Eu a conduzi até a sala das lareiras, onde várias pessoas chegavam e saiam sendo supervisionadas por uma bruxinha meio chamuscada, que olhou pra mim e perguntou esganiçadamente:

.

-Hogwrats?

-Sim.

-Certo, por aqui.

.

Ela indicou uma lareira de onde acabava de sair uma mulher com uma criança cheia de furúnculos.

.

-Ele andou brincando com pus de Brotuberas. –ela sorriu amarelo passando por mim. Monique reprimiu uma gargalhada.

-Você primeiro. Diretoria de Hogwarts.- eu disse a ela.

.

E segundo as minhas instruções, Monique desapareceu entre as chamas. Quando eu sai da lareira, ela estava espanando as cinzas de sua blusa. Estávamos sozinhos na sala de Dumbledore.

.

-Mona, eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar. Mas antes eu quero que você entenda que eu não sou um comensal da morte qualquer, o que não anula a minha participação neste circulo das trevas, no passado. Mas hoje o trabalho que eu exerço para a Ordem da Fênix é o de Espião.


	11. Memórias

{Memórias}

.

Por Monique

.

Sai na lareira da sala de Dumbledore, o mesmo lugar onde eu havia estado no dia em que cheguei a Hogwarts. Estava vazia, exceto por uma bela fênix, que piou melodicamente olhando para mim. Severo caminhou até uma bacia de pedra, que eu reconheci como sendo uma Penseira. Nela, depositou algumas lembranças e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

.

-Querida, aqui dentro você verá os pontos mais relevantes, neste aspecto, da minha vida. –ele disse pousando a mão nas minhas costas- Eu quero que você se sinta segura em relação a tudo sobre mim e não quero que nossa vida, que começa agora, mesmo num momento tão atribulado, tenha algum ponto obscuro. Tudo o que você quiser saber, mesmo em relação a Lilian, me pergunte. Eu sempre estarei aqui para saciar a sua curiosidade.

-Severo...

-Sim?

-Não seria mais simples se você me contasse tudo?

-Eu prefiro que você veja e que tire as suas conclusões.

-Severo, antes de mergulhar nas suas lembranças, eu quero saiba que não vai fazer diferença que lado você serve. Eu sei que não parece que isso está vindo de mim, mas... é a verdade.

-Você se uniria a mim mesmo que eu estivesse a mando do "Megalomaníaco de Merda" como você diz?

-A contragosto, mas eu não abriria mão de você por isso.

-E eu confio em cada sílaba do que você diz. Agora vá. Estão esperando você para o almoço na Ordem, temos que nos apressar com as lembranças.

.

Insegura, caminhei até a bacia de pedra, onde as memórias de Severo giravam incessantemente, como gás liquido e cristalino. Fui impelida para frente no momento em que me curvei. Cai abruptamente em um lugar ensolarado, e meus pés encontraram o chão quente. Quando eu me endireitei, vi que estava perto de um playground deserto. Uma única e grande chaminé dominava o distante horizonte. Duas garotas balançavam-se para frente e para trás enquanto um garoto magricela escondido atrás das moitas as observava. Seus cabelos negros muito compridos estavam tão desalinhados que parecia ser de propósito, usando uma calça jeans muito curta, um casaco muito grande e esfarrapado que deveria ter pertencido a um homem adulto e uma estranha camiseta que parecia um avental. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos até na Lua.

.

Severo não parecia ter mais do que nove ou dez anos, e seus olhos devoravam a mais nova das garotas, que se balançava cada vez mais alto do que sua irmã. Ele tinha uma apatia no semblante muito pior do que a que tem hoje, disfarçada por aqueles olhares de tédio.

.

- Não faça isso, Lílian! - gritou a mais velha das duas.

.

Mas a garota tinha levado o balanço até a maior altura de seu arco e voou no ar, quase que literalmente, lançando-se para o céu com gritos de risadas, e ao invés de se espatifar no asfalto do playground, ela subiu como uma trapezista pelo ar, ficando no alto por muito tempo e aterrissando brilhantemente.

.

- A mamãe disse para você não fazer isso!

.

A garota mais velha parou o seu balanço, fazendo um barulho agudo e arranhado ao fincar os calcanhares das sandálias no chão, e saltou, com as mãos nos quadris.

.

- Mamãe disse que você não tem permissão, Lílian!

- Mas eu estou bem, - disse Lílian, rindo. – Túnia, olhe isso. Olhe o que eu posso fazer.

.

Petúnia olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Severo estava bem escondido. Observei Lílian pegar uma flor caída da moita atrás da qual ele espreitava. Lílian esperou que Petúnia se aproximasse o suficiente para ter uma boa visão, e então ela abriu a palma da sua mão. A flor, que ali estava, abria e fechava suas pétalas, lembrando-me de mim mesma naquela idade, no dia em que meus pais festejaram o afloramento da minha magia, na nossa casa de veraneio em Dijon.

.

-Pare com isso! -gritou Petúnia.

-Não está te machucando, - disse Lílian, mas ela fechou sua mão sobre a flor e a jogou no chão.

- Não é certo, - disse Petúnia, mas seus olhos seguiram o vôo da flor ao solo e permaneceram nela. - Como você faz isso? - ela acrescentou, em um tom de voz longo e claro.

- É óbvio, não é? - Severo saiu de trás da moita, como se não pudesse mais se conter. Um pequeno rubor apareceu nas suas bochechas amareladas assim que ele olhou para Lílian e eu entendi que ela era a paixão de infância dele, apesar de não ver relevancia nenhuma naquilo.

- O que é óbvio? - perguntou Lílian.

- Eu sei o que você é.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você é... você é uma bruxa, - sussurrou Snape.

.

Ela olhou ofendida, a tola!

.

- _Isso _nãoé uma coisa muito agradável de dizer para alguém! -ela se virou, com o nariz arrebitado, e foi em direção da irmã.

- Não! - disse Severo muito rubro. As irmãs o avaliaram, unidas em desaprovação, ambas segurando um dos postes do balanço, como se fosse mais seguro. - Você é, - disse Snape para Lílian. - Você _é_ uma bruxa. Eu estive te observando por um tempo. E não há nada errado nisso. Minha mãe é uma, e eu também sou um bruxo.

.

A menina mais velha riu com frieza.

.

- Bruxo! _Eu_ sei quem _você _é. Você é o filho do Snape! Eles moram lá embaixo na Rua da Fiação, perto do rio, - ela contou a Lílian, e era evidente pelo seu tom que ela considerava o endereço de baixa recomendação. - Por que você estava espionando a gente?

- Não estava espionando, - disse o meu garotinho, quente e desconfortável, com os cabelos sujos brilhando pela luz do sol. - Nunca espionaria _você, _de qualquer forma, - ele acrescentou sem se conter, - _você é _Trouxa.

- Lílian, venha, nós vamos embora! - ela disse agudamente, sentindo-se ofendida, o que era a óbvia intenção de Severo. Lílian a seguiu e eu fiquei observando o desapontamento brotando nos olhos dele e num impuldo incontrolável, eu avancei, como se fosse tomá-lo em meus braços, mas toquei apenas o vácuo ao tentar.

.

E então, a cena dissolveu-se e reformulou-se ao meu redor. Eu podia ver um rio brilhando ensolarado através dos troncos. As sombras lançadas pelas árvores formavam uma área de sombra verde e fria. Duas crianças estavam sentadas olhando uma para a outra, com as pernas cruzadas no chão. Severo tinha tirado o casaco agora e eu desejava tanto poder tê-lo vestido com uma roupinha limpa e adequada a seu tamanho e idade quando ele estivesse conversando com a pequena Lilian.

.

- ... e o Ministério pode punir você se você fizer mágica fora da escola, você recebe cartas.

- Mas eu _tenho _feito mágicas fora da escola!

- Está tudo certo. Nós ainda não temos varinhas. Eles deixam de te punir quando você é criança e não consegue se controlar. Mas assim que você faz onze anos, - ele acrescentou com importância, - e eles começam a te treinar, então você deve tomar cuidado.

- Isso _é_ verdade, não é? Não é piada? Petúnia diz que você está mentindo para mim. Petúnia diz que não existe Hogwarts. Isso _é _verdade, não é?

- É real para nós, - disse Severo. - Não para ela. E nós receberemos a carta, você e eu.

- Verdade? - sussurrou Lílian.

- Definitivamente, - disse ele, e mesmo com seu corte de cabelo mal-feito e suas roupas estranhas, ele parecia uma figura estranhamente impressionante na frente dela, entusiasmado com a certeza de seu destino. Eu imaginava uma criança daquela pra mim.

- E a carta virá realmente por coruja? - Lílian sussurrou.

- Normalmente, - disse Severo. - Mas você é Nascida-Trouxa, então alguém da escola deverá vir e explicar tudo aos seus pais.

- E não faz diferença ser Nascida-Trouxa?

.

Ele hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos no escuro esverdeado, moveram-se pelo rosto pálido e os cabelos vermelhos escuros.

.

- Não, - ele disse. - Não faz nenhuma diferença. –Não posso negar que aquilo me chocou um pouco. Sendo ele um Sonserino, aquilo era no minimo estranho. Ainda que pra mim isso não faça a menor diferença, creio que para ele fizesse. Lilian era realmente importante pra ele.

- Que bom, - disse Lílian, relaxando. Estava claro que ela estivera preocupada com isso.

- Você tem uma grande carga mágica, - disse ele. - Eu vi isso. Todo o tempo eu fiquei te observando...

.

A voz dele apagou-se; ela não estava ouvindo, e esticou-se no chão cheio de folhas olhando para o topo das árvores frondosas. Ele a observava cobiçoso da mesma forma como a observara no playground. No fundodo meu peito, senti a primeira onda de ciúmes.

.

- Como estão as coisas na sua casa? - Lílian perguntou.

.

Uma pequena sombra apareceu nos olhos dele e eu queria ser luz para tirá-la dali.

.

- Bem, - ele disse.

- Eles não estão discutindo mais?

- Ah, sim, eles estão discutindo, - disse Severo. Ele pegou um monte de folhas na mão e começou amassá-las, aparentemente desatento sobre o que estava fazendo. - Mas isso não vai durar muito tempo e vou embora.

- Seu pai não gosta de mágica?

- Ele não gosta muito de nada. - disse ele desapontado.

- Severo?

.

Um pequeno sorriso voltou à boca dele quando ela disse seu nome.

.

- Sim?

- Conte-me sobre os dementadores de novo.

- Porque você quer saber sobre eles?

- Se eu usar mágica fora da escola –

- Eles não te mandam para os dementadores por isso! Dementadores são para pessoas que realmente fizeram coisas más. Eles guardam a prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban. Você não vai terminar lá, você é tão...

.

Ele ficou vermelho de novo e picou mais folhas. De repente eu pude perceber que Petúnia estava escondida atrás de uma arvore.

.

- Túnia! - disse Lílian, surpresa e dando as boas-vindas, mas Severo levantou-se de sobressalto.

- Quem está espionando agora? - ele gritou. - O que você quer?

.

Petúnia estava sem fôlego, alarmada por ter sido pega. Eu podia ver que ela estava se esforçando para dizer alguma coisa que o machucasse.

.

- Então, o que é isso que você está usando? - ela disse, apontando para o peito de Severo. - A blusa de sua mãe?

.

Veio um barulho. Um galho que estava acima da cabeça de Petúnia caiu. Lílian gritou. O galho atingiu Petúnia nos ombros, ela cambaleou para trás e caiu no choro. Eu sorri, não podendo me conter. Se nada tivesse acontecido, eu mesma teria tentado azarar aquela gralhazinha com um " Desangueo". Menina má, amarga e invejosa!

.

- Túnia! - mas Petúnia estava fugindo.- Você fez aquilo acontecer?

- Não. - Ele parecia sincero, mas eu sabia que tinha sido ele.

- Fez sim! - Ela estava se afastando dele. - _Fez _sim! Você a machucou!

- Não – não, não fiz!

.

Mas a mentira não convenceu Lílian. Depois de mais uma olhada mordaz, ela correu da pequena moita atrás de sua irmã, e Severo parecia infeliz e confuso...

.

E a cena se reformulou. Eu estava na plataforma 9 ¾, e Severo estava parado ao meu lado, ligeiramente encurvado, próximo a uma mulher magra, de rosto amarelado, muito parecida com ele. Obviamente, era sua mãe. Ele olhava uma família de quatro pessoas a uma pequena distância dali. As duas garotas estavam um pouco afastadas dos pais. Lílian parecia implorava algo a irmã.

.

- ... Me desculpe, Túnia, me desculpe! Ouça... - Ela pegou a mão da irmã e segurou forte, embora Petúnia tentasse se desvencilhar. - Talvez assim que eu estiver lá – não, ouça, Túnia! Talvez assim que eu estiver lá, eu possa falar com o Professor Dumbledore e persuadi-lo a mudar de idéia!

- Eu não – quero – ir! - disse Petúnia, e ela tentou puxar a mão das mãos da irmã. - Você acha que eu quero ir para um castelo estúpido aprender a ser uma – uma... uma aberração? -os olhos de Lílian se encheram de lágrimas assim que Petúnia conseguiu puxar sua mão de volta.

- Eu não sou um aberração, - disse Lílian. - Isso é uma coisa horrível de se dizer.

- É esse o lugar para onde você está indo, - disse Petúnia com satisfação. - Uma escola especial para aberrações. Você e o garoto Snape... esquisitos, é o que vocês dois são. É bom que você seja separada de pessoas normais. É para nossa segurança.

.

Lílian olhou na direção dos pais, que olhavam em volta da plataforma com um ar de sincero divertimento, apreciando a cena. Então ela olhou de volta para a irmã, e sua voz era baixa e firme.

.

- Você não achava que era uma escola para aberrações quando escreveu para o diretor e implorou que ele te aceitasse. –nesse momento eu precisei gargalhar.

- Implorar? Eu não implorei!

- Eu vi a resposta dele. Foi muito bondosa.

- Você não deveria ter lido... - sussurrou Petúnia, - era particular–como você pôde? Aquele garoto encontrou a carta! Você e ele estiveram xeretando no meu quarto!

- Não – não xeretando – - Agora Lílian estava na defensiva. - Severo viu o envelope, e não acreditava que um Trouxa pudesse contatar Hogwarts, isso é tudo! Ele disse que devem existir bruxos trabalhando secretamente nos correios que cuidam da ...

- Aparentemente bruxos metem o nariz em todos os lugares! - disse Petúnia, agora tão pálida como tinha ficado ruborizada. - _Aberração_! - ela xingou sua irmã, e saiu para onde estavam seus pais...

.

A cena se dissolveu novamente. Severo se apressava pelo corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts enquanto o trem se aproximava do campo. Ele já vestia as vestes da escola, provavelmente trocadas na primeira oportunidade que encontrou para tirar suas desagradáveis roupas de Trouxa. Finalmente ele parou, fora de um compartimento no qual um grupo de garotos barulhentos conversava. Encurvada em um canto ao lado da janela estava Lílian, sua cabeça encostada no vidro. Snape abriu a porta do compartimento e sentou-se no assento oposto ao dela. Ela olhou para ele e voltou a olhar para a janela. Ela estivera chorando.

.

- Eu não quero falar com você. - ela disse numa voz contida.

- Por que não?

- Túnia me o-odeia. Porque a gente viu a carta de Dumbledore.

- E daí?

.

Ela deu-lhe uma olha de profundo desgosto.

.

- Daí que ela é minha irmã!

- Ela é apenas uma... - Ele segurou-se depressa; Lílian, muito ocupada tentando enxugar os olhos sem que ninguém percebesse, não o ouviu.- Mas nós estamos indo! - ele disse, incapaz de suprimir a excitação em sua voz. - É isso! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts!

.

Ela assentiu, esfregando os olhos, mas não pode se conter e quase sorriu.

.

- É melhor você ficar na Sonserina, - disse Snape, encorajado já que ela estava um pouco mais alegre.

- Sonserina?

.

Um dos garotos que dividiam o compartimento e que não tinha demonstrado qualquer interesse em Lílian e Snape até então, olhou para o lado ao ouvir a palavra, e eu, que tinha minha atenção toda nos dois ao lado da janela, vi o clone de Harry Potter: magro, cabelos negros como Severo, mas com aquele ar indefinível e despreocupado, presunçoso e meio arrogante, que Severo não tinha.

.

- Quem quer ficar na Sonserina? Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse, você também? - Tiago perguntou acenando para o garoto na sua frente.

- Minha família inteira esteve na Sonserina. - ele disse.

- Nossa, - disse Tiago, - e eu achei que você parecia normal!

.

O garoto sorriu.

.

- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Onde você quer ficar, caso possa escolher?

.

Tiago brandiu uma espada invisível.

.

- "Grifinória, onde estão os bravos de coração!" Como o meu pai.

.

Severo fez um pequeno barulho depreciativo. Tiago voltou a olhá-lo.

.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Não, - disse Snape, embora seu leve sorriso dissesse o contrário. - Se você prefere ser musculoso ao invés de inteligente...

- E para onde você espera ir, uma vez que você não parece ser nenhum dos dois? - interpelou o outro garoto. Tiago caiu na risada. Lílian endireitou-se, bastante vermelha, e olhou de Tiago para o outro com desgosto.

- Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar um outro compartimento.

- Oooooo... –Os muleques imitaram sua voz arrogante; Tiago tentou passar uma rasteira em Snape quando este passou.

- Vejo você por aí, Ranhoso! - uma voz chamou, assim que a porta do compartimento bateu...

.

E a cena se dissolveu novamente... Eu estava parada bem atrás de Severo e os dois olhavam as mesas das Casas iluminadas pela luz de velas, alinhadas com rostos absortos. E então Lilian Evans foi selecionada para a Grifinória, deixando Severo desapontado. Depois de muitos alunos passarem pela seleção, foi a vez de Severo ser mandado para a Sonserina. E ele seguiu para o outro lado do Salão, pra longe de Lílian, onde os estudantes da Sonserina o recebiam felizes, onde Lúcio Malfoy, com um distintivo de monitor brilhando em seu peito, deu palmadinhas nas costas dele quando este se sentou ao seu lado...

.

E a cena mudou... Lílian e Snape estavam andando pelo pátio da escola, evidentemente discutindo.

- ... pensei que fôssemos amigos? - Snape dizia, - Melhores amigos?

- Nós _somos_, Sev, mas não gosto de algumas pessoas com quem você anda saindo! Desculpe-me, mas eu detesto Avery e Mulciber! _Mulciber!_ O que você vê nele, Sev, ele é asqueroso! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com Mary Macdonald outro dia?

.

Lílian chegou a um pilar e encostou-se nele, olhando para Severo.

.

- Não foi nada demais, - disse Snape. - Foi uma brincadeira, só isso...

- Foi Magia Negra, e se você acha isso engraçado...

- E as coisas que o Potter e seus amigos fazem? - interpelou Snape. Sua cor novamente voltou quando ele disso isso, parecendo incapaz de segurar seu ressentimento.

- O que o Potter tem a ver com isso? - disse Lílian.

- Eles xeretam durante a noite. Tem alguma coisa estranha com aquele Lupin. Aonde ele sempre vai?

- Ele está doente, - disse Lílian. - Eles dizem que ele está doente...

- Todo mês na lua cheia? - disse Snape.

- Eu sei sua teoria, - disse Lílian, e soou fria. - Por que você está tão obcecado com isso? Por que se preocupa com o que eles fazem durante a noite?

- Só estou tentando te mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos como todos pensam que são.

.

A intensidade de seu olhar fez Lílian corar.

.

- Pelo menos eles não usam Magia Negra. - Ela baixou a voz. - E você está sendo mal-agradecido. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na outra noite. Você foi xeretar aquele túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador, e Tiago Potter salvou você do que tinha lá embaixo...

.

O rosto inteiro de Severo se contorceu e ele explodiu:

.

- Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e de seus amigos também! Você não vai – Eu não vou permitir que você...

- Me permitir? _Me permitir?_

- Eu não quis dizer – Só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba para – Ele gosta de você, Tiago Potter gosta de você! - As palavras pareciam escapar contra a sua vontade. - E ele não é... todo mundo acha... grande herói do Quadribol... - A amargura e o desgosto de Severo despedaçavam-no incoerentemente, e as sobrancelhas de Lilian estavam cada vez mais levantadas em sua testa.

- Eu sei que Tiago Potter é um idiota arrogante, - ela disse, cortando Snape. - Eu não preciso que você me diga isso. Mas a idéia de humor de Mulciber e Avery é completamente má. _Má, _Sev. Eu não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles.

.

Eu duvidava que ele tivesse escutado as restrições dela à Mulciber e Avery, hoje notadamente Comensais da Morte. No momento em que ela insultou Tiago Potter, todo o corpo dele relaxou, e quando eles voltaram a caminhar, havia uma nova primavera nos passos dele. Aquilo começou a me machucar. Eu não queria ver nada mais relacionado aquela Lilian, apesar de me sentir muito infantil por isso.

A cena mudou e eu me sentei no batente da Escadaria, observando Severo sair do Salão Principal para fora do castelo e parando, perdido em pensamentos, próximo da árvore onde Tiago Potter e seus comparsas estavam sentados. Enquanto eu observava Severo de longe, pensava em tudo o que eu já tinha visto até ali.

Conclui que Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter eram os pais de Harry Potter e que Severo a amava, por mais que me torturasse admitir isso

De repente, Severo foi lançado ao ar, pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Antes que eu pudesse chegar até lá, ele despencou no chão, e eu pude perceber apenas o momento em que ele foi defendido por Lilian e ele, em sua humilhação e fúria, gritar para ela a palavra imperdoável: "_Sangue-ruim_."

.

A cena mudou e eu ainda estava atordoada pelo acontecido.

.

- Desculpe-me.

- Eu não quero saber.

- Desculpe-me!

- Poupe seu fôlego.

.

Era noite. Lílian, que vestia um roupão, estava parada com os braços cruzados na frente de um retrato que lembrava uma porta.

.

- Eu só vim porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

- Eu disse. Eu teria dormido. Eu nunca quis te chamar de Sangue-ruim, foi só que...

- Escapou? - Não havia piedade na voz dela. - Tarde demais. Eu escuto desculpas suas por anos. Nenhum de meus amigos entende porque eu ainda converso com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte – veja bem, e você nem se importa em negar! Você nem se importa com o que vocês estão se tornando! Você mal pode esperar para se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

.

Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou sem falar nada. Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

.

- Não posso fingir mais. Você escolheu seu lado, e eu escolhi o meu.

- Não – ouça, eu não tive a intenção...

- de me chamar de Sangue-ruim? Mas você chama todos com o mesmo nascimento que o meu de Sangue-ruim, Severo. Por que seria diferente comigo?

.

Ele esforçou-se para voltar a discursar, mas com um olhar desdenhoso ela virou-se e entrou pelo buraco do retrato...

O corredor se dissolveu, e a cena demorou um pouco a tomar forma até que o lugar se solidificou mais uma vez e eu estava parada no topo de uma colina, deserta e fria na escuridão, o vento assoviando através dos galhos das poucas árvores sem folhas. O Severo adulto ofegava, avançando pelo local, com sua varinha firmemente segura em sua mão, esperando por alguma coisa ou alguém... Seu medo me contaminou, apesar de eu saber que não poderia ser machucada, mas eu temia por ele, e olhando sobre os ombros, imaginava o que ele estaria esperando... Então um brilhante e afiado raio de luz branco voou pelo ar. Julguei que fosse um raio, mas ele caiu de joelhos e sua varinha voou de sua mão.

.

- Não me mate!

- Essa não era a minha intenção.-disse Dumbeldore parando perante Severo com suas vestes chicoteando ao redor, e seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz lançada pela sua varinha.- Bem, Severo? Que mensagem Lorde Voldemort tem para mim?

- Não – nenhuma mensagem – Eu estou aqui por minha conta!- ele esfregava as mãos. Meu menino estava sucumbindo.- Eu – eu vim com um aviso – não, um pedido – por favor –

.

Dumbledore abaixou a varinha. Apesar das folhas e troncos ainda voarem através do ar da noite ao redor deles, um silêncio caiu no lugar onde ele e Snape se encaravam.

.

- Que pedido um Comensal da Morte poderia fazer a mim?

- A – a profecia... a predição... Trelawney...

- Ah, sim, - disse Dumbledore. - Quanto dela você reportou a Lorde Voldemort?

- Tudo – tudo que eu ouvi! - disse Severo. - É por isso – essa é a razão – ele acha que significa Lílian Evans!

- A profecia não se refere a uma mulher, - disse Dumbledore. - Fala de um garoto nascido no final de Julho –

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Ele acha que se trata do filho dela, ele vai caçá-la – matar todos eles...

- Se ela significa tanto para você, - disse Dumbledore, - certamente Lorde Voldemort a poupará? Você não poderia pedir misericórdia pela vida da mãe, em troca da do filho?

- Eu pedi – eu pedi a ele...

- Você me dá nojo, - disse Dumbledore, eu eu tive que concordar com ele naquele momento. - Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer, desde que você tenha o que quer?

.

Severo não disse nada, e nem poderia, apenas olhou para Dumbledore.

.

- Esconda todos, então, - ele disse rouco. - mantenha ela – eles – salvos. Por favor.

- E o que você me dará em troca, Severo?

- Em – em troca? - Severo encarou Dumbledore por um tempo, e eu sentia que ele não ia protestar. Ele faria tudo por Lilian, isso eu sentia. - Qualquer coisa.

.

O topo da colina se desfez e eu estava agora na sala de Dumbledore, e alguma coisa fazia um som terrível, como um animal ferido. Severo se afundava na cadeira e Dumbledore estava parado bem atrás dele observando-o. Após um momento, Severo levantou seu rosto e tinha a aparência de um homem que tinha vivido cem anos de miséria desde que partiu do topo da colina.

.

- Eu pensei... que você fosse... mantê-la... a salvo... –meus olhos marejaram com a dor que ele sentia. Lilian tinha morrido.

- Ela e Tiago confiaram na pessoa errada, - disse Dumbledore. - Como você, Severo. Você não esperava que ele a poupasse?

.

A respiração dele era superficial.

.

- O filho dela sobreviveu. - disse Dumbledore.

.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Snape parecia espantar uma mosca nojenta.

.

- O filho dela sobreviveu. Ele tem os olhos dela, precisamente os olhos dela. Você se lembra da forma e cor dos olhos de Lílian Evans, eu tenho certeza?

- NÃO! - gritou Snape. - Se foi... morta...

- Isso é remorso, Severo?

- Eu queria... eu queria que _eu _estivesse morto...

- E que utilidade isso teria para alguém? - disse Dumbledore friamente. - Se você amava Lílian Evans, se você realmente a amava, então seu caminho de agora em diante está limpo.

- O que – o que você quer dizer?

- Você sabe como e porque ela morreu. Faça com que isso não tenha sido em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lílian.

- Ele não precisa de proteção. O Lorde das Trevas se foi...

- O Lorde das Trevas retornará, e Harry Potter estará em perigo mortal quando ele ressurgir.

.

Houve uma grande pausa, que foi necessária para que eu me recuperasse do choque. Devagar Severo recobrou seu autocontrole e sua própria respiração. Finalmente ele disse:

.

- Muito bem. Muito bem. Mas nunca – nunca conte, Dumbledore! Isso deve ficar entre nós! Jure! Eu não posso tolerar... Especialmente o filho do Potter... Eu quero a sua palavra!

- Minha palavra, Severo, que eu nunca revele o melhor de você? - Dumbledore suspirou, olhando para o rosto feroz e angustiado dele. - Se você insiste...

.

Um redemoinho de cores, e agora tudo estava escuro, Snape e Dumbledore estavam parados um pouco afastados do hall de entrada, enquanto algumas pessoas vestidas em trajes de gala passavam para irem dormir.

.

- Bem? - murmurou Dumbledore.

- A Marca de Karkaroff também está ficando mais escura. Ele está em pânico, ele teme represália; você sabe o quanto de informações ele passou ao Ministério após a queda do Lord das Trevas. - Severo olhou de lado para o perfil do nariz quebrado de Dumbledore. - Karkaroff pretende fugir se a Marca queimar.

- Pretende? - disse Dumbledore calmamente - E você tentará se juntar a ele?

- Não, - disse ele- Eu não sou um covarde. –obviamente que não, meu amor.

- Não, - concordou Dumbledore. - Você é um homem muito mais corajoso do que Igor Karkaroff. Você sabe, às vezes eu acho que nós Selecionamos cedo demais...

.

E eu voltei para a sala de Dumbeldore, sentindo os braços de Severo me ampararem. Eu não imaginei que fosse ser capaz de querê-lo mais do que eu queria, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram, eu tinha pouco a dizer. Meu amor me impedia de falar, pulsando forte no peito, e a coisa mais digna que eu encontrei para dizer foi:

.

-Sinto muito por ela. –e o abracei, chorando copiosamente, sentindo a verdade se infiltrar na minha mente de maneira gradual.

-Eu também, mas isso agora é passado. –ele disse coma voz rouca- Mas é um passado que estará comigo enquanto eu não puder cumprir a minha missão.

-E agora eu faço parte dela.

-Não! –ele exclamou alarmado- Eu manterei você longe de tudo isso, Mona, não...

-Mas... eu preciso ajudar você...

-Monique, olhe pra mim... –ele segurou meu rosto, mantendo nossos olhos fixos uns nos outros- Você nunca vai sofrer qualquer consequencia de alguma coisa que eu faça. Os preços a serem pagos precisam ser pagos por mim.

-Mas eu não vou deixar você, Severo, não mesmo.

-Não, querida, e nem eu teria forças para isso. –ele disse mais carinhosamente afagando meu rosto- Eu preciso que você esteja sempre lá, quando eu necessitar do seu calor, da sua voz, do seu carinho, da sua pele... Eu preciso ter para onde retornar e alguém que espere por mim. Você seria capaz disso?

-Até mais, meu amor...

-Não. Isso é o suficiente. Só de tê-la em segurança já é muito.

-Você a ama tanto... –eu sussurrei

-Amava. –ele me corrigiu- Meu amor morreu aos poucos desde que ela escolheu Tiago Potter. Isso, Monique, é remorço. Amor, hoje, eu sinto por você.

-Como pode, alguém adorar tanto uma pessoa como você adorava aquela menina, e de repente, ela te vira as costas, não entende ou não aceita as suas motivações? Como pode ser tão cega e injusta, abrir mãode um amor puro por um tipinho como Tiago Potter?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-O quê?

-Que eu amo você? –ele perguntou- Meu anjo, não se sinta mal por mim, não foi para que você se apiedasse de mim que eu lhe mostei as minhas lembranças.

-Eu entendo, querido, mas não posso deixar de pensar em tudo o que vi.

-Eu sei... eu sei...

.

Passamos alguns momentos abraçados ali, enquanto a fênix cantava baixinho. Severo respirava pesadamente no meu pescoço, afagando minhas costas.

.

-Como está funcionando o seu trabalho de Espionagem? –perguntei finalmente

-Eu sou um agente duplo. –ele disse- Eu colho informações dos dois lados, e forneço para os dois lados também, mas por trás de tudo, eu trabalho com Dumbledore para impedir que o Lorde das Trevas obtenha sucesso em seus projetos. Claro que as informações que eu passo para os Comensais são informações verídicas, mas já é tudo pré determinado por Dumbledore.

-Quem sabe do seu trabalho?

-Eu, Dumbledore e você. Ninguém mais.


	12. A Ordem

{A Ordem}

.

Mostrar a Monique as minhas lembranças mais relevantes foi um ato sugerido por Dumbledore. O que me impressionava naquela circunstancia era a boa vontade dele para com ela. Sorrindo eu vi que até o Lorde das Trevas seria facilmente conquistável por aquele gênio incomum.

.

-O que te faz sorrir?

-Você. –eu disse a ela apontando a lareira.

-O que eu fiz?

-Nada em especial.

-Severo... –ela assumiu um tom mais sério e ansioso, tocando meu peito com as mãos espalmadas.

-O que a incomoda? –preocupei-me.

-Por que eu não posso ficar na sua casa? Por que eu preciso ir para a Ordem?

-Meu amor, eu achei que você gostaria de se juntar a nós. E nós já falamos sobre isso antes. Julguei que estivesse tudo bem.

-E está, mas eu me sinto um pouco insegura. Meus pais são CdM. E tem também... –ela enrubesceu divinamente afundando o rosto no meu peito.

-Também? –eu a estimulei a prosseguir erguendo seu rosto para fitá-la nos olhos.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta e, com certeza, devido a minha idade e a uma série de preconceitos idiotas eu vou acabar sendo afastada de você.

.

Aquilo doía só de pensar. Logicamente eu não permitiria aquilo, no entanto, ela tinha razão, como sempre.

.

-Ouça, eu vou lhe dar uma boa razão para que nós não possamos ir direto para casa. Na verdade eu posso pensar em mais de uma razão. Mas antes eu quero reiterar o que eu disse. Isso será por pouco tempo.

-Pouco tempo é algo tão evasivo.

-Mas é tudo que eu posso lhe dizer quanto a isso. Um bom motivo para mantê-la longe da minha casa é que por mais protegida que a casa seja, ela não é um lugar agradável. Eu pensei nisso apenas depois que eu ofereci a você. Lá, você acabaria isolada, e eu não quero isso.

-Mas você iria me ver.

-Não com muita freqüência. Meu anjo, eu tenho dois mestres e preciso servi-los com toda dedicação. Não é que você não seja importante. –eu acrescentei quando ela abriu a boca para relutar com um brilho ofendido nos olhos cor de mel- É justamente o contrário.

-Eu entendo. –ela sibilou piscando devagar.

-Outro motivo é algo bastante delicado.

-Delicado?

-Sim. Monique, eu sou um servo útil ao Lorde e se ele vier a descobrir sobre você eu posso acabar em maus lençóis.

-Pode? –ela assustou-se

-Primeiro ele pode passar a vê-la como uma distração indevida para seu capacho e decidir eliminá-la. Em outra instancia, você agora sabe toda a verdade.

-Acho que eu consigo manter a minha mente segura com um pouco de Oclumência, e afinal, que importância teria eu para o lorde?

-Imagine que eu precise ceder a casa ao Lorde. Você teria que conviver com ele e com dezenas de CdM. Mesmo mantendo sua mente a salvo, ninguém garante que seu corpo estará a salvo também, principalmente sendo você assim tão linda.

.

Ela ficou um pouco mais corada e me beijou rapidamente.

.

-Agora vamos. Não é de bom tom atrasar-se quando você será o assunto favorito da Ordem agora. Vamos dar a eles o que fofocar.

.

Rindo, ela entrou na lareira. E eu a segui logo depois. Ao sair na sala da Sede, ainda espanando as cinzas da roupa, Monique foi abraçada carinhosamente por Minerva, que tratou de fazer as apresentações.

.

-Sirius Black! –exclamou ela assustada, sacando a varinha.

-Calma, querida, Sirius é um homem inocente. –disse Minerva com um sorriso acolhedor- Logo terão tempo para que ele mesmo lhe conte essa história.

.

Black aproximou-se com um riso galanteador brincando nos lábios. Aquilo quase me fez estuporá-lo. Desisti apenas pelo olhar de repulsa que Monique expressava. Ela certamente estaria reconhecendo-o das minhas lembranças.

.

-Bem vinda a minha casa. –ele disse segurando a mão dela e levando-a aos lábios.

-Sua casa? –Monique franziu o cenho olhando para mim. Dei de ombros- Obrigada. –ela disse educadamente.

-Estes são Remus Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Hermione Granger e os Weasley's, Arthur, Molly, Ronald e Gui.

-Muito prazer, eu sou Monique Le Grant. –ela disse com um aceno coletivo, arrastando o sotaque ao pronunciar seu sobrenome.- Vocês não deviam estar em Hogwarts?

-Viemos para o fim de semana. É o aniversário de Sirius. –explicou Granger.

-Oh, eu não sabia desse detalhe! –ela exclamou horrorizada, acreditando que Black gostaria de receber algum presente.

-Não se preocupe com nada, mademoiselle, sua presença já é um presente e tanto. –ele disse olhando para ela cobiçosamente.

.

Eu não sabia quanto mais iria agüentar.

Mas mesmo precisando de todo o esforço do mundo para conseguir conter a minha raiva, eu não podia deixar de notar que Monique afastava-se deliberadamente de Black. E eu não soube dizer o que era pior: Black dando em cima da minha menina, ou ela conversando animada e fluentemente com Lupin em Francês.

Foi assim que aquele almoço ocorreu. Distante dela por vários lugares, comendo ao lado de Arthur Weasley, que tentava a todo custo me provocar com aquela conversa sobre trouxas o suficiente para que eu o estuporasse ali, diante de todos, e precisando aturar o lobisomem bilíngüe dizendo sabe-se lá o que para Monique. E vê-la rir, como nunca eu tinha visto antes.

Por outro lado eu estava feliz, afinal, ela não acharia tão ruim permanecer na Ordem, mas em suma, eu queria agarrá-la pelo pulso e sair correndo com ela para qualquer lugar longe das vistas pulguentas de Sirius Black, que derretia-se como um sorvete ao sol para falar com ela.

Finalmente o maldito almoço terminou, e eu levantei da mesa antes de todos, acenando furtivamente para que Monique me acompanhasse até a sala da tapeçaria.

.

-Achei que eles seriam intragáveis! –ela disse animada lançando os braços em torno de mim- Mas eles são encantadores, Severo! Lupin é um homem muito culto e...

-Ele é um lobisomem. –e eu não sei por que disse aquilo, mas tive uma necessidade urgente de auto defesa.

-Nossa! –ela exclamou realmente surpresa- Então isso justifica aquela cicatriz imensa no rosto dele. Eu estava pensando num modo de perguntá-lo sobre, sem parecer muito indelicada e intrometida...

-Você não se importa?

-Desde que ele tome a Poção Mata-Cão todas as Luas Cheias ele continuará sendo uma boa pessoa.

.

A falta de preconceitos dela me surpreendeu, tanto que minha única escapatória foi falar de Black.

.

-E Black?

-Oh, sim, aquele é um tipinho asqueroso. –ela comentou torcendo o nariz- Metido a conquistador barato... Não gostei dele, principalmente por saber quem ele era quando jovem.

.

As impressões dela me acalmaram após serem vocalizadas.

.

-Severo, não se preocupe comigo.

-Monique, eu confio em você, eu garanto isso com todas as minhas forças, mas eu não confio em Sirius Black.

-Eu me lembrarei disso. –ela disse enlaçando meu pescoço com seus braços- E eu não quero ser exigente, mas eu preciso da Poção que os Curandeiros do St. Mungus me passaram...

-Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não, querido, só a fraqueza habitual, mas nada que deva alarmá-lo, mas como eu pretendo ficar boa logo... –e sorriu- eu quero pedir pra que você prepare a Poção. Eu mesma faria, mas dada a minha atual localização, duvido que encontre os ingredientes aqui.

-Você nem precisava ter pedido, Mona... Eu já ia fazer essa tarde e trazê-la assim que possível, no máximo até amanhã a noite.

-Eu sei. –ela piscou os olhos devagar, um gesto muito seu- Você precisa me garantir que nos veremos pelo menos nos finais de semana.

-Isso se você sentir minha falta... –brinquei maldosamente

-Isso se nenhuma aluna com fogo entre as pernas prender a sua atenção antes...

-Engraçadinha. –comentei com desdém, afagando o rosto dela e puxando-a para um beijo.

.

E ficamos enlaçados até a voz de Minerva ecoando pelo corredor nos sugar novamente para a realidade.

.

-Tem algum problema se a Ordem souber de nós? –ela perguntou com um falso ar inocente- Sabe, uma forma de me proteger das investidas de Black...?

-Mona... Mona, se ele tentar alguma coisa... Se ele tocar em você... –eu me enfureci só com a idéia.

-Ele não tocará mais nada por um bom tempo, eu assegurarei isso. –ela disse séria- Mas seria interessante alarmá-lo com ameaças sobre como você é ciumento e como eu gosto disso...

-Divirta-se. –eu disse beijando-a de novo.

.

Ela enlaçou nossos dedos e me conduziu de volta para a sala. Como eu esperava, os olhares grudaram-se sobre nós como penas em um burro besuntado de mel. Granger foi a primeira a reagir, e cobriu a boca com a mão para reprimir seu espanto. Black pareceu ter sido apunhalado no meio do peito, e pasmou recebendo meu sorrisinho de desdém. Minerva sorriu.

.

-Podemos ir, Severo? –ela perguntou.

-Sim... sim, Minerva eu e Mona já acabamos.

-Ótimo, então vamos lá, Srta. Granger, você primeiro. –Minerva indicou a lareira para a menina, que nos olhava bestificada.

.

Quando ela desapareceu entre as chamas, Monique chamou minha atenção, cochichando no meu ouvido.

.

-Entendeu agora o que eu disse sobre alunas com fogo entre as pernas? –ela claramente referia-se a Granger- Estarei atenta. –garantiu ela com um brilho muito sério nos olhos.

-Isso está totalmente fora de senso, Mona. –eu disse segurando o riso

-Acho bom.

.

Depois que o Trio Encrenca foi embora, Minerva os seguiu.

.

-Vejo você em breve. –Monique disse colando nossos lábios rapidamente, me conduzindo a lareira.

-Mais rápido do que você possa supor. –acrescentei olhando pra Black, que tinha uma expressão de extremo desconforto no rosto.

.

E entrei na lareira, vislumbrando o rosto perfeito da minha princesa ser iluminado pelas chamas esmeraldinas. Eu já sentia sua falta.


	13. Doce Abandono

{Doce Abandono}

Por Monique.

.

Parecia que eu estava sendo abandonada pra sempre quando observei Severo desaparecer por entre as chamas. Quando me virei, compreendi aquele medo incomodo. Eu estava numa jaula repleta de leões, e aquela Pantera Negra, chamada Sirius Black, me espreitava maliciosamente.

Sentei-me no sofá, ao lado da Metamorfomaga e fiquei grata quando Lupin sentou-se ao meu lado. Quem não gostou muito foi a tal de Tonks, e eu entendi naquele momento que ela não parecia ter ido com a minha cara. Ou então...

.

-Vocês são casados? –perguntei a Lupin em francês.

-Não. –ele riu- Ela é uma amiga.

-Uh... talvez ela queira ser algo mais. –deixei Lupin pensativo e pedi pra senhora Weasley me acompanhar até o meu novo e provisório, muito provisório, quarto.

.

Quase xinguei quando Black se ofereceu a me acompanhar, já que os Weasley's iriam partir naquele momento. No fundo do meu peito surgiu um pavor estranho. Eu ficaria ali sozinha com Black? Considerei que a partir de então, eu tentaria dormir sempre com a varinha embaixo do travesseiro e bloquearia portas e janelas com feitiços potentes.

.

Ele subiu as escadas ao meu lado, me instruindo educadamente a não fazer barulho na escada, para não despertar a sua mãe, que estava oculta por cortinas no quadro grande da parede. Ele me levou até o terceiro andar, onde me apresentou um hipogrifo, Bicuço, e contou como fugira montado nele, recebendo a ajuda de Harry Potter e seus amigos, que mais pareciam comparsas.

.

Eu o olhava com indiferença, mas no fundo, comecei a compreender e me apiedar dele, afinal, era um inocente lançado em Azkaban. Mas nem por isso, eu me sentia estimulada a vê-lo como uma vitima.

.

-Bom, então foi assim. –ele finalizou.

-Legal. –eu disse apenas.

-Legal?

-É, o que você queria que eu dissesse?

-Não... nada.

-Ótimo. Bom, você pode me levar ao quarto onde ficarei hospedada? É que eu ainda estou me sentindo meio... fraca.

-Claro, me siga.

.

Descemos um lance de escadas e paramos na terceira porta de um longo corredor. Eu mandei que suas coisas viessem pra cá. É o quarto de Hermione e Gina, mas como elas estão em Hogwarts, é o lugar mais habitável para uma moça aqui. Achei que você não se importaria.

.

-Não, claro que não. Severo disse que eu não passarei muito tempo aqui, em todo caso.

-Isso é sério?

-O que é sério?

-Você e Snape?

-Sim, é sério sim. –confirmei me divertindo intimamente com o semblante derrotado dele.- O que há de tão surpreendente nisso?

-É que estamos falando do Ranhoso...

-Sr. Black, eu não sei quais são as suas restrições a respeito de Severo, mas não estou disposta a ouvi-las.

-Mas é que você é uma garota tão...

-Não, você não me conhece pra dizer aquilo que eu sou. Portanto, não tente dizer nada.

.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas desistiu.

.

-Bom, vou deixá-la a vontade pra descansar. Se precisar de mim, basta chamar. Temos um Elfo Doméstico, chamado Monstro.

-Monstro? –eu precisei rir- Que nome cruel pra um servo!

-Quando você o conhecer, vai me dizer se é cruel ou não. Com licença. –e se retirou.

.

Me joguei na cama ao lado da janela e peguei no sono quase instantaneamente. Eu precisava descansar. E ficar bem o quanto antes. No fundo eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Severo precisaria de mim.

.

Por Severo

.

Preparei a Poção dela e voltei para a Ordem o quanto antes. Eu teria uma Missão pro Lorde naquela noite. Estava curioso por saber o que Mona estava achando da estadia na Sede.

.

Encontrei ela e Lupin conversando na cozinha quando cheguei. Black não estava a vista. Mona sorriu me estendendo a mão.

.

-Severo... –murmurou ela quando apareci

-Como está se sentindo? –perguntei depois de beijar o topo da cabeça dela

-Bem melhor! -ela disse animada

.

E parecia ser verdade, já que ela estava mais corada e descansada.

.

-Trouxe sua poção.

-Obrigada. –ela disse recebendo a caixa de madeira contendo os frascos- Sente-se conosco, Lupin estava me contando como ele conseguiu capturar kappas para levar a Hogwarts.

-Eu preciso ir. Tenho uma missão hoje a noite.

.

O semblante preocupado dela me deu uma sensação de calor no fundo do peito. Achei que Lupin fosse perguntar que missão seria aquela, mas ele sabia muito bem que algumas missões aconteciam secretamente, algumas delas nós descobríamos apenas minutos antes de partir.

.

-Quando estará de volta?

-Logo. Pela manhã eu acho.

-Severo, não me deixe sem noticias...

-Calma, Mona, Severo é um dos mais capacitados membros da Ordem... –Lupin começou, mas se ele fez algum elogio a mim eu não ouvi, congelei o mundo quando ele disse: Mona.

-O que você [b]ousou[/b] dizer? –perguntei letalmente.

-Como? –o parvo fez-se de desentendido franzindo a testa

-Severo... –ela certamente havia notado o deslize intimista de Lupin

-O que fiz? –ele perguntou

-Você usou meu apelido, Remo. –ela disse

-Mesmo? Bom... me desculpe, Severo, não precisa...

-Eu não estou com ciúmes. Isso seria sem propósito algum!

.

Mas tenho certeza de que meu rosto vermelho desmentia minhas palavras.

.

-Venha... –ela me chamou com doçura me conduzindo para a sala da tapeçaria.

.

Eu estava tenso de raiva. Então eu mal podia virar as costas e ela ficava de conversinhas com um lobisomem que até já a chamava pelo apelido que...

.

-Todos me chamam de Mona, Severo, não procure chifres em cabeça de Trestrálio.

-Será que eu não posso ter senso de auto defesa involuntária?

-Claro que pode, meu amor, claro que sim... –falou ela com biquinho passando os braços em torno do meu pescoço- Senti sua falta. –ela acrescentou roçando seus lábios nos meus.

.

É. Era naquele tipo de situação que eu concluía que Monique moveria uma montanha com aquele sotaque francês e aqueles olhos brilhantes. Segundos atrás, meu corpo tremia de fúria, e agora, ali, aspirando seu perfume sublime, eu me sentia entorpecido de... amor?

.

-Mona, por favor, preserve-se... –eu pedi antes de ceder aos seus lábios

-Eu o faço, meu querido... eu o faço... –e me fez mergulhar no seu beijo macio, morno e delicado.

.

Naqueles beijos eu concluía outro tipo de situação: O que era desejo e o que era tesão. Não, eu não tinha tesão nela. Não era físico. Meu corpo reagia, mas de maneira mais lenta, mais lenta e mais sublime, se entregando as sensações que o corpo dela, e apenas por ser o corpo dela, me causava.

E era naquela situação que eu estava. Estimulado por ela e pela saudade, meu corpo reagia, minhas mãos deslizavam pelas costas estreitas e eu a pressionava inconscientemente na parede. Senti um movimento dela, trancando a porta com magia. Aquela menina era incomum. Tanta certeza assim... tanta atitude... Aquilo me e estimulava de tal forma que seria difícil conter meus hormônios...

.

-Mona... –arfei tentando traze-la de volta a razão, já que alguém tinha que fazer isso, ou nosso relacionamento teria uma evolução significativa esta noite.

-Não fale nada... –ela disse me soltando e indo sentar-se no sofá- Sua voz me deixa ainda mais... –e ela respirou rapidamente abanando-se.

.

Brinquei fingindo passar um zíper na boca. Depois de alguns momentos, ela pareceu se recompor e sorriu, me estendendo a mão. Sentei-me no sofá a seu lado, e ela recostou-se sobre o meu peito como uma menininha amedrontada.

.

-Me desculpe por...

-Não, Severo, você não está avançando nenhum sinal. É claro que eu tenho imensas parcelas de culpa nas suas reações físicas, sendo eu quem as provoca... e tem alguns momentos em que eu queria que você não resistisse tanto.

.

Eu sorri. Ela estava pronta pra ser minha, e eu estava pronto para ser dela. Eu imaginava que ela não teria problemas quanto a isso, mas eu preferi esperar o momento certo.

.

Monique estava presa no Largo Grimmauld já fazia muito mais do que um mês. Seu tratamento evoluía, mas por duas ou três vezes, eu a encontrei bastante abatida. Seu sorriso triste a denunciava quando sentamos-nos sozinhos na sala da tapeçaria naquela manhã de sábado.

.

-Oh... –ela gemeu baixinho quando meu braço a apertou contra meu peito

-Mona! –eu paralisei enfurecido- Mona, o que foi?

-Não se preocupe, querido... não se... Oh...

-Mérlin! –eu exclamei apavorado sem querer me mover com medo de causar-lhe dor.

.

Senti as lágrimas dela molharem meu pescoço. O corpinho tremia levemente.

.

-Me fale o que está sentindo, Mona...

-Meus ossos... estão gelados. Parece que minhas veias estão sendo esticadas. Levemente. –ela acrescentou tentando me confortar- Sempre passa quando eu tomo um pouco mais da Poção, Severo, não fique tenso assim.

-Por que você não me disse isso antes, Mona?

-Porque não é relevante.

-Eu decido se é relevante! –eu comecei a brigar com ela por sua irresponsabilidade consigo mesma

-Oh... –ela gemeu de novo, e eu não tive forças pra dizer mais nada- Me abrace. Me aqueça...

.

Meu corpo moldou-se ao longo do seu. O rosto dela virou devagar e beijou minha mandíbula.

.

-Apenas me aqueça... –ela sibilou roçando seu lábios no meu rosto- E não me deixe ir.

.

Ir? Mas para onde ela iria? Será que a minha menina, minha princesa, estava pensando em me deixar? Quem a levaria? Black? Certamente mais charmoso, mais sorridente e conquistador do que eu. Ou Lupin? Um lobisomem bilíngüe, metido a sensível?

Não, ela me amava, eu podia perceber pelo brilho cristalino dos seus olhos. Ela não iria pra longe. Ela não queria ir pra longe.

.

-Pra onde você iria sem mim?

-Pra lugar nenhum... lugar nenhum. –ela disse lentamente, como se estivesse prestes a adormecer.

-Você não está pensando em... me deixar, está?

-Deixá-lo? –ela perguntou abismada, erguendo a cabeça- Nem que eu morra, Severo. Nem que você morra.

.

Seus olhos me confirmavam as palavras, e sem pensar, eu a beijei intensamente. Ela deixou escapar mais um leve gemido, mas não me soltou, pelo contrário, pressionou-se com mais força contra o meu peito. E ali eu a aninhei, imaginando o dia em que ficariamos juntos de verdade, temendo que esse fantástico dia chegasse apenas depois da minha morte.

.


	14. Foi Quando Aconteceu

{Foi Quando Aconteceu}

.

Por Monique

Eu me sentia bem de verdade apenas quando Severo estava comigo. Na sede da Ordem, Sirius Black me rodeava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Não nego que passei a achá-lo agradável, já que por muito tempo viramos a única companhia constante um do outro. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber de nada que dissesse respeito a Ordem em si. Tudo o que eu queria era sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Queria ir pra longe de tudo, pra um lugar onde Severo não precisasse sofrer dividindo-se entre dois mestres impiedosos.

Em todo caso, eu tinha Lupin na Sede. E Monstro. Ele me obedecia e me tratava como sua senhora. Era um elfo doméstico demoníaco e acreditou fielmente quando eu lhe disse que era uma partidária das trevas e que estava ali apenas espiando para o Lorde. Pela boa vontade de Monstro comigo, Tonks passou a desconfiar de mim.

Ela e Lupin discutiram na cozinha aquela noite.

.

-Você vê as expressões dessa garota, Remo?

-Tonks, pare com isso. Monique é uma boa pessoa.

-Boa pessoa? –a voz de Tonks soou três oitavos mais baixa- Como uma boa pessoa? Ela é o casinho do Snape, Remo, achei que já estivesse claro que ela não vai se interessar por você! Pare de tentar enxergar algo bom nela!

-Tonks, não seja assim tão dura com ela...

-Ou comece a resolver seus problemas diretamente com a pessoa interessada. –a voz de Black soou as minhas costas, atraindo a atenção dos colegas na cozinha.

.

Os olhos de Tonks pousaram em mim, e ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, como se estivesse me desafiando a dizer algo.

.

-Remo, você poderia nos dar licença? –eu pedi sustentando o olhar da mulher.

-Não, eu não posso.

-Exatamente, nós não podemos. –Sirius Black incluiu-se no pacote- Você está doente e não deveria se preocupar com as impressões de Tonks a seu respeito. Não é a coisa mais sensata a fazer, dadas as impressões nada sensatas dela.

-Quem será que tem a preferência pela garota do Snape? –Tonks desafiou passando pela porta da cozinha e esbarrando no meu ombro.

.

Uma atitude infantil. Uma atitude digna de uma garota mimada e mesquinha. Tudo pra me provocar. E provocou.

.

-Olhe aqui... –eu chamei contornando Black e enfiando a mão nas vestes. Ela parou de andar.- Se você está tentando conquistar Remo com essa atitude, tenha certeza de que não é o método correto.

.

Tonks virou-se para mim. A varinha em punho.

.

-Meninas, acalmem-se... –Lupin pediu meio assustado

-Não vou machucá-la, Remo. –garanti em francês

-Mas ela pode te machucar! Tonks é uma auror!

-Duvido muito. –eu retruquei. Sim, ela poderia me ferir, mas apenas quando começasse a usar a cabeça, e não os hormônios adolescentes em ebulição.

-O que disse? –Tonks me perguntou- O que você está insinuando?

-Isso mesmo que você, tão lentamente, compreendeu, enfim...

-Eu... –ela procurou uma forma de negar- Eu não estou... –e calou a boca, pisando forte e deixando a Sede da ordem.

-Essa foi por pouco! –exclamou Sirius- Tonks tem estado muito estressada, Monique, releve isso.

-Você não devia ter dito aquilo, Mona.

-Estou mentindo, Remo? Você não percebe os ciúmes dela? Uma coisa assim pode me indispor com Severo e... eu definitivamente não ia agüentar isso.

-Sim, meu caro Remo. –Sirius disse servindo-nos cerveja amanteigada- Tonks não está fazendo muita questão de esconder seus sentimentos.

.

Ele acenou negativamente a cabeça.

.

-Eu não tenho nada a oferecer a ninguém. –ele disse tristemente- Nada além de uma maldição que já causa transtornos o suficiente pra uma pessoa só.

.

Não pudemos dizer nada, mas intimamente eu discordava dele. Remo Lupin era uma criatura incomum. Ele tinha muito mais do que uma maldição a oferecer. Ele tinha seu coração enorme, sua paciência infindável, seu carisma envolvente e sua inteligência e coerência.

.

-Bom, eu vou voltar pro quarto da minha mãe. –Black informou saindo da cozinha e voltando pra junto do hipogrífo no terceiro andar.

-Você gosta de Severo tanto assim, Mona? –perguntou Lupin quando ficamos sozinhos e em silencio por algum tempo.

-Sim.

-Eu achei que você fosse a única garota que me permitiria uma aproximação menos profissional em anos. Tonks me surpreendeu.

-Tonks é uma boa garota. Ela consegue te enxergar por completo.

-Não, ela não pode me entender e aceitar minha negativa silenciosa. Ela insiste.

-Talvez por que seja da natureza dela insistir, lutar pelo que deseja. Eu sou mais covarde e acomodada. –eu ri tentando dissipar aquela aura intimista que surgia entre nós.

.

O rosto de Lupin inclinava-se em minha direção, como se estivesse magnetizado. A mão dele tocou a minha.

.

-Posso lhe pedir isso?

.

Claramente era um beijo.

.

-Apenas para ter certeza de que você realmente quer Severo e que eu tenho que me conformar em...

-Não, você não pode me pedir nada. Eu tenho tanto a te oferecer quanto você tem a oferecer a Tonks.

-Mas eu não quero nada. Apenas isso.

.

E segurou meu rosto, fechando os olhos e beijando meus lábios levemente. Eu fiquei estática, parada, como uma escultura de mármore. Mas ele aprofundou o beijo solitário e passou a mão pelos meus ombros, afastando meus cabelos e finalmente afastando-se. Não tive como rechaçá-lo. Não tive coragem, apenas fiquei ali, petrificada deixando que os lábios do homem descessem pelo meu pescoço até a clavícula, suas mãos afagassem meu corpo...

Foi quando aconteceu.

.

Por Severo

.

Minha paciência com os alunos estava cada vez mais escassa. Eu sempre me pegava divagando sobre desaparecer. Os chamados do lorde eram mais freqüentes e mais dolorosos. Naquela noite eu veria Monique antes de partir para uma espécie de Banquete de Morte que a esposa de Crabbe estava oferecendo.

Aquelas festas eram sempre a mesma coisa: bebiba, comida, sexo e tortura de trouxas.

A parte do sexo, esta noite, era o que mais me preocupava. Não era algo que se pudesse recusar. Era algo que funcionava como uma obrigação, já que influía na diversão do lorde, que falava cada vez mais frequentemente de libertar seus fiéis seguidores, jogados em Azkaban, dentre eles, Bellatrix, a única que ele tomava para si naquelas ocasiões.

E eu não queria ser desleal a Monique. Eu considerava intensamente o fato de contar-lhe ou não sobre o caso. Tinha certeza de que ela não entenderia. Mas não queria agir como um crápula esta noite, e eu não podia negar que intimamente torcia para que Narcisa fosse a escolhida no meu sorteio. De todas as esposas de comensal, ela era a menos ruim.

Vesti um smolking negro, com uma echarpe branca sobre os ombros. Penteei os cabelos para trás e coloquei a varinha no bolso. Peguei o embrulho de poções novas para Mona, bem mais potentes que as outras. Eu levaria também uma caixa de bombons para ela. Por ultimo, joguei a capa sobre os ombros e entrei na lareira para a Sede da Ordem.

Chateado, espanei as cinzas da minha roupa e imaginei que eu precisaria de um modo melhor de chegar até ali quando estivesse em trajes de gala. Black subia as escadas devagar.

.

-Ora, é você Ranhoso. –ele comentou vagamente- Se você tivesse se apressado um pouco, teria encontrado sua pequena namorada discutindo com Tonks por causa de Remo.

-O que disse, saco de Pulgas? –eu desafiei sentindo o rosto esquentar

-Não, não precisa ficar vermelhinho de ciúmes não, meu caro Seboso. Ela estava apenas se defendendo. –e ele riu- Está na cozinha.

.

Não pensei duas vezes e me lancei ao corredor que dava pra cozinha. Foi quando aconteceu.

.

Por Remus Lupin

.

Não havia muitas garotas no mundo como Monique Le Grant, e eu julgava que Severo Snape era um desgraçado de um sujeito de sorte por tê-la encontrado e conquistado. Eu sempre achei que ele conseguiria se dar bem amorosamente, já que a devoção dele por Lílian, nos tempos de escola, era algo fora do comum. Mulheres gostam disso.

No meu caso, por mais idiota que pudesse ser, eu estava pronto para competir com ele, com aquele homem perigoso que tinha conquistado a garota dos sonhos de qualquer um que tenha o passado manchado ou um segredo grave. Monique não tinha preconceitos aparentes, ela parecia ser forte por si mesma e pela pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado. Ela representava um porto seguro, firme... Coisa que infelizmente eu não podia enxergar em Tonks.

Eu sei que estou agindo como um verdadeiro filho da mãe dissimulado e manipulador, que não pareço ser aquele cara legal que ensinava em Hogwarts e que por acaso era um Lobisomem também. Mas eu não podia evitar, não naquele caso.

Ela tinha me seduzido física e emocionalmente. Durante as noites, eu dormia imaginando como seria bom vê-la pela manhã, e como seria fantástico que ela estivesse ali, aquecendo-me na noite vazia, e fria. Seu sotaque francês era como musica para mim, e as coisas que ela dizia, eu começava a enxergar como lei.

Eu não a via como uma garota bonita, apenas. Eu a via como uma mulher especial, e eu esperava, profundamente, que se ela escolhesse Snape, ele não a visse como um corpo a ser desfrutado. Eu queria que ele a amasse, tanto ou mais do que eu estava amando. Ela merecia.

E não pude recuar quando tive a oportunidade de beijá-la. E explodi de emoção quando ela também não se esquivou de mim. Era um momento de rara coragem, e eu iria até o fim se ela não me impedisse. E ela parecia que não ia impedir. Sua respiração ofegante me estimulou a prosseguir.

Desci de sua boca para o seu colo, aspirando o cheiro forte e delicioso da sua pele. Uma fragrância francesa de primeira qualidade. Minha mão escorregou pela sua cintura, fechando-se levemente ao atingir a nádega macia.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Por Monique

.

Ouvi algo explodindo na sala e empurrei Remo, que ergueu a cabeça do meu colo como se tivesse tomado um choque. Eu pude ver uma sombra se afastando pelo corredor, de volta a sala de estar. Saquei minha varinha, e sem olhar para Lupin, sai da cozinha correndo.

Na sala, a mãe de Sirius Black gritava impropérios em nome de toda sua linhagem. No chão, jazia Sirius Black como se algo realmente potente o tivesse explodido do andar superior até o meio da sala, via escadas. Severo subia para o segundo piso, e eu o segui, deixando que Lupin examinasse o amigo.

Lá em, cima, encontrei Monstro desmaiado, uma caixa repleta de objetos de bronze aberta a seu lado. Severo assustou-se e quase me azarou quando eu toquei o seu ombro.

.

-Mona...

-Eu. –respondi me sentindo suja e preocupada. Temia que ele tivesse visto algo na cozinha, por mais que sua face não transparecesse nada.

-O que você acha que aconteceu?

-Eu? –me assustei- Acho que Monstro mexeu em algo que não deveria.

-Sra... Senhora Monique de Monstro...

.

O Elfo acordava. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele, limpando seu rosto com a manga da minha blusa.

.

-O que houve aqui, Monstro?

-Monstro explodiu a caixa, minha senhora... Monstro fez isso sem querer fazer...

-Ok, ok, tudo bem, Monstro, eu vou leva-lo para o quarto e curar seus cortes, certo?

-A Senhora de Monstro é boa com ele, não é como esses traidores do sangue, mestiços imundos... que emporcalham a casa da minha senhora...

-Certo, certo, não fale muito, ok?

-Monstro obedece a senhora Monique dele...

.

Eu o peguei no colo e sai para o corredor. Coloquei-o na cama ao lado da que eu usava, no caso, a cama de Hermione Granger. Severo me seguiu.

.

-Ele está bem. –eu disse olhando para Monstro e curando suas feridas com toques de varinha- ele já está velho, coitado e... Deve ter se confundido.

-Sim. –ele concordou comigo, sua voz macia como se ele tivesse aprontado alguma coisa.

-Vamos, deixemos que ele descanse. –eu o conduzi para fora do quarto.

.

Só então reparei nos seus trajes de gala. Algo no fundo do meu peito se apertou.

.

-Pra onde você está indo?

-Uma festa. Uma festa de Comensais. –ele me entregou um pacote, como aqueles que tinham poções, e outra caixa, coberta de veludo roxo, com um bonito M gravado em letras prateadas. –Você gosta de chocolate, não é?

-Sim, sim, obrigada. –eu agradeci- E pelas poções também.

-Ouça, meu anjo... Esta festa... eu não estou indo por vontade própria. Somos obrigados a comparecer, e... comparecer.

-Como assim?

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vim vê-la antes de partir porque estava com saudades extremas.

-Severo...

-O que?

-O que acontece nessas festas?

.

Ele engoliu em seco e abaixou os olhos.

.

-Geralmente, é um banquete, com muita bebida, alguma dança, dúzias de trouxas para serem torturados, orgias intermináveis e...

-O que? –meu sangue ferveu nas veias sensibilizadas pelo veneno de Acromântula- Orgias?

-Sim, o que você esperava do Lorde, Mona? Ele promove essas coisas para deleite próprio...

-E você participa disso?

-Todos precisamos... comparecer.

-Que divertida essa vida de Comensal, não? –debochei possessa, sentando-me na poltrona onde geralmente nos aninhávamos- Então vá, não se atrase... –acrescentei ríspida.

-Ouça... Mona, se eu puder evitar isso, eu evitarei. Mas você não pode me pedir para negar as mulheres da festa. Seria suicídio, ou pior, eu teria que leva-la lá, para justificar a minha negativa, e você pode imaginar a quantidade de festas que surgiriam quando você fosse acrescida ao seleto grupo de esposas deliciosas de Comensal?

-Humpf...

-As coisas têm sido bastante discretas dessa vez. O Lorde não promove festas grandes, para não chamar atenção desnecessária. E as orgias... têm sido...

-Raras? Ora, me poupe!

-Certo então. –a voz dele soou fria quando ele deu as costas a mim e caminhou para o corredor, parando a porta- Eu vim para avisa-la, para não ser desleal com você, mas se a sua compreensão se resume a isso...

-Não distorça as coisas a seu favor!

-Eu sou forçado a fazer isso, Mona!

-Você faz por que deseja fazer. –e eu estava certa. Ele podia negar, mas gostava daquilo.- Vá, faça bem o seu trabalho.

.

Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

.

Por Severo

.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela não seria compreensiva. Eu imaginava aquele sangue quente fervendo ainda mais quando eu lhe dissesse que ia para aquele tipo de celebração. Mas ela precisava saber. Não era a primeira daquele tipo que eu participava desde que a tinha conhecido em Hogwarts. Mas era a primeira desde que estamos juntos. Se é que ainda estamos. Desci as escadas devagar, estava entristecido.

No andar de baixo, Black estava apoiado no sofá, de costas para mim. A seu lado, Lupin parecia bem satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Você a pegou de jeito, então?

-Não é assim que funciona, Sirius... Ela não é alguém que se pegue de jeito, como você diz.

-Eu a pegaria, se pudesse. Mas a garota me despreza! Aproveite, faça o Ranhoso engolir essa!

-Ele precisa se orgulhar dela. Ela realmente o ama, e nenhuma das minhas tentativas rendeu algo. Ela não me afastou, mas também não me retribuiu nada. Foi como se você beijasse uma estátua morna.

.

Eu estaquei assim que compreendi o que estava acontecendo. Lupin tinha... conseguido alguma coisa com Monique. Eu me desesperei por um segundo, me enfureci por cerca do que me pareceu ser um minuto inteiro, ali, no escuro, sozinho, sem estar realmente ouvindo as vozes que vinham da sala. E quando a fúria passou, a mágoa me dominou. Fiz barulho ao descer, e ouvi as vozes morrendo na sala.

.

-Então foi isso. –Lupin finalizou

.

Eu não olhei diretamente para ele, mas notei que ele se encolheu com a minha presença.

.

-Ora, Ranhoso! Onde vão vestidos assim, você e o seu nariz?

-Estou apenas provando a roupa que usarei no seu velório, Black. Uma ocasião tão importante e feliz merece trajes apropriados. –e eu sabia o quão letal minha voz deveria ter soado.

.

Sem mais, joguei o pó de flú na lareira e voltei ao meu escritório. De lá, parti diretamente para a casa de Crabble. Aquela noite seria quente.


	15. Traídos

{Traídos}

.

Por Monique

.

Desci as escadas, e encontrei Sirius bebendo num copo grande. O cheiro denunciou que era Wisky de fogo. Lupin estava a seu lado, fitando o teto sonhadoramente.

.

-Black... –Sirius olhou para mim.

.

Caminhei lentamente até eles e tirei o copo de Sirius de suas mãos. O esvaziei em dois longos goles.

.

-Seja um bom senhor e vá cuidar do seu elfo doméstico... ou, leve sua galinha eqüina para brincar um pouco.

.

Ele sorriu compreendendo-me. Ficou de pé e saiu. Algo inegavelmente maroto brotando no canto dos seus olhos. Lupin olhou para mim meio confuso.

.

-Severo acabou de sair daqui. –ele disse.

-Eu sei. –falei lascivamente parando diante dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, que pareceu afundar mais ainda na poltrona.

-Mona... –ele arfou olhando-me de cima a baixo- Você...

.

Eu o beijei, invadindo sua boca com minha língua, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, massageando seu pescoço e escorregando as mãos para a o peito, um pouco magro, porém firme e macio. O paletó de tweed de repente se tornou um inimigo mortal, e eu o arranquei facilmente com um aceno da varinha.

Lupin arfou, mergulhando o rosto no decote da minha blusa, erguendo-a para expor a pele branca do meu colo. E parece que meu sutiã também virou seu inimigo principal, porque ele lutou contra o fecho até conseguir vence-lo. Sua boca me tocou com fúria, sugando-me intensamente. Eu não pensava em quase nada. Me deixei levar pelos ciúmes, pela libido...

Lupin abaixou minha blusa e me abraçou forte, agora brincando com meu pescoço, minha orelha, invadindo minha boca com a sua.

.

-Por que você está se entregando?

-Porque quero. –respondi prontamente

-E Severo?

-Não me fale dele. –tenho certeza de que minha voz soou temperada de fúria.

-Como quiser. –ele disse voltando a me beijar intensamente.

.

Então eu me desvencilhei dele.

.

-Onde vai?

-Hora da minha poção. –respondi

-Não me deixe assim... –ele gemeu colocando uma almofada no colo, conforme eu seguia para as escadas

-Não deixarei.

.

Na verdade, além de ser a hora da Poção, eu estava num momento de dúvida, e preferi aproveita-lo. Talvez fosse a minha única chance de dar um basta na minha imaturidade e eu acabaria por não trair Severo. Mas ficar ali, esperando que ele se refestelasse com o corpo de outra mulher não era algo fácil de se fazer.

No andar superior, Sirius reclinava-se na poltrona onde eu e Severo costumávamos namorar. Bebia mais wisky e me fitava intensamente.

Não lhe dei atenção, e fui até a mesa onde havia deixado as poções que Severo trouxera. Bebi todo o conteúdo de um frasco com apenas um gole. Era amargo, ainda pior do que as outras poções. Vi a caixa de bombons e peguei um. Mastiguei-o devagar, sentindo o gosto adocicado anular o amargor da poção.

Ouvi alguém aproximando-se, e senti Black me segurar pela cintura. Não posso negar que ele sabe o que está fazendo quando se aproxima sedutoramente de uma mulher. Ele expeliu seu hálito quente no meu pescoço, enfiando a mão dentro do meu jeans, sentindo-me por cima da calçinha. Arfou, gemendo audivelmente meu nome enquanto colocava o copo na mesa e fechava a mão em torno do meu seio.

.

-Pare. –ordenei- Chega, você já teve seu segundo de prazer.

.

Ele recuou.

.

-Mas você acabou de solicitar um segundo a sós com Remo no andar de baixo...

-Você não se chama Remus Lupin, Black. Você não é digno de me tocar, ele sim. E o que você acha que eu sou? Uma meretriz?

-Então é uma farsa, não é? Esse seu caso mal explicado com Snape? Ou será que você está traindo-o? Ou foi Remo que conquistou você?

-Talvez tudo isso seja verdade, Black, mas nada do que disse faz de você digno o suficiente para me tocar.

-E o que me faria digno?

-Boa pergunta. Eu preciso pensar nisso. O manterei informado. –e deixei a saleta, rumando para o quarto.

.

Monstro já havia saído, e eu aproveitei para trocar minhas roupas. Eu me sentia exausta, talvez pela confusão de emoções, ou pelo excesso de adrenalina. Ou talvez fosse a raiva que eu estava sentindo que exaurisse minhas forças rapidamente. Eu precisava dormir pra sempre.

Imaginei Severo agarrando-se com uma vadia qualquer. A raiva me queimou de novo, a vontade de estar com Lupin foi mais urgente do que já era. Vesti o roupão e sai do quarto. Ele subia as escadas, parecendo desapontado. Tomou um leve susto quando me viu.

.

-Venha. –eu chamei abrindo a porta para ele entrar no quarto.

-Mona... Eu pensei que você estivesse arrependida.

-Não. –eu sorri balançando negativamente a cabeça.- Venha.

.

Ele entrou e eu fechei a porta quando passei. Ele me despiu mais rápido do que eu pude notar e só parou quando deixamos que a exaustão nos dominasse, observando o sol nascer preguiçoso no horizonte através da janela manchada pelo tempo. Conclui confusa que eu havia traído deliberadamente o homem da minha vida. O Arrependimento queimou ainda mais forte que a fúria nas minhas veias.

.

Por Severo

.

Eu não nego que sofri com o que ouvi na Sede da Ordem, mas era como se eu já pudesse esperar por aquilo. Monique era interessante demais pra que Black e Lupin a deixassem em paz. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse ceder. De algum modo. Remotamente. Dela eu só esperava a mais imutável lealdade.

Eu esperava que ela rechaçasse qualquer investida de que qualquer um, mas pelo visto, Lupin era importante o suficiente para ela não querer magoá-lo. E eu não gostei daquilo.

A festa começou de um jeito estranho. Haviam mulheres demais, algumas trouxas. Prostitutas, conclui pelas vestes delas. Profissionais. E sorri comigo mesmo. Aquilo seria bom.

E na verdade foi. Assim que cheguei, duas delas vieram para o meu lado, passando os braços em torno de mim. Por toda a sala, alguns casais se agarravam, e eu imaginei que aquele era um nefasto comitê de boas vindas. Em outros tempos eu acharia interessante, mas hoje, eu só queria sumir dali com aquelas putas e liberar aqueles hormônios que eu estava reprimindo desde que começara a namorar Mona.

E assim prosseguiu a noite.

.

-Preciso dizer que espero que você sorteie Narcisa? –Lucio murmurou sentando-se ao meu lado na poltrona, onde uma das meninas me massageava- Pelo menos você a tira daqui e sabe-se lá o que fazem, mas tenho a impressão de que você não a toca.

-Você a ama, não é? –perguntei capciosamente

-É minha mulher. –ele disse permitindo que um das outras garotas que estava comigo sentasse no seu colo- E sim, eu a amo.

-Ela se importa com o que acontece aqui? Quero dizer... ela o vê com outras mulheres e ainda assim...?

-Ela sabe que isso não é algo que eu deteste fazer, mas sabe também que eu prefiro estar com ela. Mas eu não suporto o fato de que outro homem possa toca-la. Afinal, não é como se fosse a mesma coisa.

-Não, não é. –concordei.

-Você não pode saber. Você não tem ninguém em especial, Severo.

.

Eu o encarei considerando a possibilidade de desabafar.

.

-Na realidade... eu tenho.

.

Lucio, como eu esperava, tomou um baita susto. Pediu que as meninas fossem buscar bebidas e demorassem um pouco. Senti-me acuado, mas não fraquejei.

.

-Tem mesmo, Severo? E por acaso seria a filha dos Le Grant?

-Sim, Monique. Tenho certeza de que Draco lhe contou algumas coisas.

-Ele tem algumas impressões sagazes a seu respeito. As vezes temo ter que admitir, mas Draco vê em você um exemplo maior do que vê em mim. Isso não é legal.

-Não se preocupe, Lucio. Eu não quero seu filho. Por hoje, me contento apenas com a boa conversa de Narcisa. –eu brinquei, observando Lucio relaxar.

.

O lorde não apareceu, e eu me preocupei um pouco. A maioria dos Comensais estava bêbada quando a mulher de Crabble surgiu com o saco de veludo preto, onde estavam os nomes de suas companheiras, esposas de comensal. Um frisson percorreu os homens, que se recompuseram imediatamente.

Lucio passou o braço pela cintura de Narcisa e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido. Ela virou-se pra ele e o beijou rapidamente. As feições do homem se contorcendo de raiva e ciúmes. Ele definitivamente parecia perigoso.

Eu retirei o nome do saquinho, e não era Narcisa. Acenei negativamente com a cabeça para avisar Lucio.

.

-Lestrange? –perguntei em voz alta, sentindo o corpo ficar tenso, já que só podia ser uma coisa...

.

Então ela surgiu, vestindo um traje negro, que parecia ser de nuvens, ondulando a sua volta. Os cabelos espessos, desgrenhados, de um aveludado intenso, estavam soltos em torno do rosto. Os olhos eram perigosos. O rosto dela era muito anguloso, forte e tinha uma intensidade estranha.

Em volta de nós, exclamações de surpresa eram a trilha sonora daquela exibição. Então, por onde ela veio, vários outros comensais, que até então, estavam presos em Azkaban, surgiram. Eu não podia acreditar. Era uma fuga em massa.

O Lorde os seguia.

.

-Esta é uma noite especial! –disse ele abrindo os braços, como se estivesse acolhendo os recém chegados- Estamos juntos novamente!

.

E prosseguiu com mais um daqueles discursos megalomaníacos cheios de significados ocultos. Todos os recém-chegados pareciam estar muito bem, como se tivessem passado por um banho de loja antes da festa.

.

E eu soube... Bellatrix Lestrange não seria a minha companhia esta noite. O Lorde a reservaria para si. Ela o olhava com paixão. Saudades. Adoração.

Imaginei se eu olhava para Mona daquela forma. Mona... Ao pensar nela tive vontade de ir embora, de sumir daquele lugar e estar com ela longe de tudo. Mas isso logo passou quando as duas garotas de programa vieram para o meu lado me convidando a ir embora. A essa altura, a sala era uma enorme cama de motel, onde várias pessoas transavam ao mesmo tempo, inclusive Lucio.

.

-Onde pensa que vai... meu bem? –perguntou Bellatrix em voz alta vindo em minha direção- Acho que você sorteou meu nome, ou não?

-Eu imaginei que...

-Você imagina demais... –ela me puxou pela capa para um corredor estreito e escuro, rasgando a minha camisa e arranhando meu peito com enormes e pontudas unhas vermelhas- Eu não confio em você, Snape, nada do que o Lorde diga vai me convencer de que você é um espião dele infiltrado debaixo das saias daquele velho... mas não posso negar... você é a melhor recepção que eu poderia ter.

.

E abriu o botão das minhas calças, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. Eu me lembrei dos velhos tempos, onde tudo o que Bellatrix queria de mim, era que eu aproveitasse os prazeres que ela me proporcionaria com um magnífico sexo oral. Eu, por outro lado, tinha um desejo intenso pelo traseiro dela, então era sempre uma troca.

Segurei os cabelos dela para que eu pudesse observar sua boca em contato direto com minha carne. Bella gemia de uma maneira obscena até mesmo para aquela situação. Explodi dentro da boca dela, sem prévio aviso. Ela pôs-se de pé, e por um momento eu imaginei que ela fosse embora, chateada por eu ter enchido a boca dela de esperma, mas não.

Bella puxou a varinha e com um feitiço mudo, despiu-se completamente a minha frente. Fez o mesmo comigo, enquanto se pressionava contra o meu corpo. Mesmo na penumbra pude ver o quão magra ela estava, mesmo assim, ainda mantinha seus seios muito fartos. Mergulhei neles com sede, enquanto ela gemia mais e mais, arranhando minhas costas , prendendo-se com as pernas e conduzindo meu membro que ainda latejava para dentro dela.

Não tive dó, e me movi com força, fazendo as costas dela de arranharem contra a parece irregular. Bella quase gritava de um prazer tórrido, e eu imaginei quando teria sido a ultima vez que ela havia estado com um homem, salvo Rodolfo, que não se encaixava muito bem na categoria homem. Dentro dela, gozei novamente.

Mas Bella não parecia querer me dar um descanso, e virando-se de costas pra mim, ofereceu aquela vastidão de carnes firmes que eram suas nádegas. Não hesitei, mesmo me sentindo dolorido. Agora foi a minha vez de reprimir altos gritos de satisfação. Ela lançava-se para trás, ajudando-me no movimento, e pela terceira vez, fomos ao ápice, deixando nossas pernas amolecerem e ficando estendidos um ao lado do outro no corredor. Fitei o teto, buscando minha respiração. Apenas uma imagem surgia a minha frente: Mona.

Mas isso também não foi o suficiente para que eu recusasse as duas garotas que me acompanharam durante a maior parte da noite. Voltando para a festa, terminando de abotoar minha camisa recém reparada, as encontrei sentadas num canto obscuro. Elas beijavam-se e acariciavam-se.

.

-Pode voltar para as suas menininhas, Snape. –disse Bella ainda nua a meu lado- Coma a sobremesa, você já teve seu prato principal.

.

E foi justamente o que fiz quando vi Bella encaixar-se no colo de Rodolfo. Acenei para as meninas e as conduzi para fora.

.

-Pensei que tivesse esquecido da gente, querido... –disse a ruiva baixinha, de olhos escuros

-Eu realmente tinha esquecido, mas vocês fizeram questão de me refrescar a memória.

.

Para onde as levei? Para meu quarto nas masmorras de Hogwarts, é claro.

.


	16. Dissimulação

{Dissimulação}

.

Por Monique

.

Levantei-me da cama, tentando me enrolar num lençol sem acordar Lupin. Peguei uma muda de roupa e rumei para um banheiro. Tomei um longo banho, tentando me livrar da sensação de impureza. Vesti-me devagar naquele momento em que minha coragem de procurar Severo parecia estar fraquejando.

Então imaginei o brilho que os olhos dele adquiririam ao me ver, imaginei o sorriso dele, sempre tão desacostumado àqueles lábios finos e macios... Lembrei-me da minha sensação de segurança ao estar naqueles braços e do quanto eu precisava dele pra me sentir completa e do quanto ele parecia precisar de mim para estar na mesma situação.

Olhei-me no espelho e senti vergonha de mim, daquelas marcas arroxeadas no meu pescoço, daquela sensação dolorida no baixo ventre. Chorei, o arrependimento espremia meu peito enquanto eu penteava os cabelos daquele jeito descuidado que Severo tanto achava bonito. Como eu amava aquele cara... E o que eu tinha feito?

Sai do banheiro e fui direto ao andar de baixo. Era muito cedo, Black devia estar dormindo e Lupin não acordaria antes do meio dia, eu supunha. Então foi que algo completamente desprezível me ocorreu e eu não pude me segurar. Aquilo aliviaria minha vergonha.

Fui direto a procura de Lupin, que dormia pesadamente. Levitei-o até o quarto dos garotos, murmurei um feitiço que lhe deixou vestido num pijama e me concentrei para mudar suas lembranças. E estavam lá, vividas como se estivessem na minha mente. Comecei a separá-las e retirar uma a uma, eliminando-as à medida que saiam.

Aquele era um modo seguro de modificar memórias, pouco usado dado o seu grau de dificuldade. Para Lupin, a noite passada comigo seria apenas um eco, como num sonho do qual ele não podia se lembrar claramente.

Parei de eliminar os pensamentos no ponto em que ele subia as escadas e se encontrava comigo na porta do quarto. Pulei esta parte e recomecei naquela ceninha que provoquei no sofá da sala. Tudo o que ele teria de mim era a lembrança do nosso beijo de mármore.

Era a vez de Black, que dormia jogado ao lado do hipogrifo com um braço atrás da cabeça e as pernas abertas. Haviam garrafas de bebida jogadas perto dele. Sirius sonhava comigo quando entrei na sua mente e tudo o que fiz foi fazê-lo pensar que tivera uma noite de porre, mesmo assim, apaguei os pensamentos mais indignos a meu respeito. Ele estava chateado comigo. Tive que rir disso. Principalmente do seu despeito em relação a eu ter preferido Lupin e não ele. Black era péssimo perdedor.

Estava feito. Eu nunca traí Severo. Nunca. E para ter extrema certeza disso, retirei uma a uma as lembranças da noite anterior. Eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, era impossível esquecer, mas eu estava me privando dos detalhes e ninguém que entrasse na minha mente poderia compreender nada. Destruí as lembranças com um elaborado feitiço. Senti-me limpa.

Esperei que Severo estivesse em Hogwarts, que eu pudesse encontrá-lo dormindo passivamente. Imaginei se ele tinha elevado proteções contra mim depois daquela noite e mesmo correndo o risco de ser explodida de volta ao Largo Grimmauld eu entrei na lareira após jogar pó de flú no fogo.

Quando sai na masmorra, satisfeita por saber que ele não estava chateado comigo o suficiente para me impedir de vê-lo, senti o corpo petrificar ao ver um par de botas de couro jogadas no tapete em frente à escrivaninha. No sofá, bem diante da lareira, um pedaço de pano que podia ser uma saia ou cachecol, eu não tive estômago de verificar. Eu já chorava de raiva quando me encaminhei para a porta do quarto e precisei retirar a varinha do bolso para jogar uma peça de lingerie para fora da maçaneta. O sutiã caiu no chão ao lado de outro. Ou aquela mulher tinha dois pares de peitos ou eram duas.

Abri a porta e vi. A cama completamente desarrumada, com Severo jogado transversalmente sobre ela, tendo uma ruiva pequena repousando a cabeça num lugar próximo a sua virilha, quase exposta pelo pedaço de lençol que cobria basicamente apenas suas partes íntimas. A outra que tinha os cabelos amarrados como se usasse peruca, estava jogada no divã ao lado da janela, completamente nua, tendo uma garrafa de bebida pendendo da mão. Suas pernas abertas num ângulo nada digno.

O lugar fedia a sexo, se é que sexo tem cheiro. Um odor de cigarro, álcool e suor permeava o lugar. Abri um armário e joguei uma toalha sobre a prostituta embriagada, já que eu não merecia ter aquela visão do inferno. A ruiva foi levitada para longe de Severo e deitada no tapete, como a boa cadela que era. Ele, praticamente em coma de tão bêbado e provavelmente cansado pela noite de... atividades físicas, apenas se deu conta de onde estava quando eu abri o chuveiro frio.

Xingou, praguejou e procurou a varinha, que estava muito bem segura no cós da minha calça. Eu já estava distante o suficiente pra que nenhum daqueles golpes fosse me atingir. Dando-se conta de que eu o observava, ele estacou, segurando as bordas da banheira, os olhos arregalados de susto.

.

-Bom dia para quem teve uma boa noite. –eu disse sentando-me na bancada da pia de mármore. As lágrimas ainda vertiam por meus olhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –foi tudo o que ele pode articular

-Na realidade, eu vim pedir desculpas, mas vejo que empatamos, então... –dei de ombros- Vamos deixar as desculpas para outra ocasião.

-Você não devia ter vindo aqui e... e visto isso. –ele indicou o próprio estado de nudez- E aquilo. –indicou a porta que dava para o quarto, onde as putas estavam.

-Eu não podia imaginar que você fosse sacana o suficiente pra trazer prostitutas para Hogwarts, uma escola de magia, um lugar repleto de adolescentes, que devia ser o berço da decência...

.

Eu estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para não gritar com ele, para não sacar a varinha e fazê-lo sentir pelo menos a metade da dor que eu estava sentindo. Ele merecia. E eu também merecia aquele castigo. Minha voz calma escondia a vergonha, o arrependimento e aquela humilhação. Eu devia admitir a ele o que tinha feito, mesmo diante de toda aquela sordidez? Nunca.

.

-A respeito de quê você veio me pedir desculpas? –ele perguntou ficando de pé e fechando o chuveiro- O que você andou fazendo?

-Ora, perto dessa pequena orgia aquilo não foi nada. E você não tem o direito de dizer nada e nem de tomar nenhuma atitude. Duas mulheres, Severo... Você passou a noite com duas mulheres.

.

Por Severo

.

Na realidade haviam sido três, mas eu não estava com vontade de dizer aquilo a Monique naquele momento, tanto porque, eu tinha sido um crápula, dizendo a ela que fazia aquilo por obrigação, e no instante seguinte me deixei levar pela situação e trai a garota que eu amava por ciúmes. Sim, ela tinha vivido um momento romântico com o lobisomem, momento este onde ela apenas se portou como uma estátua, segundo o próprio Lupin. Ou seja, eu deveria estar orgulhoso dela.

Eu havia errado e eu estava ardendo de curiosidade para saber o que ela tinha aprontado, apesar de desconfiar que seria apenas aquele beijo solitário do lobisomem. Mona não diria nada, ela estava ferida demais, eu quase podia ver a carne lacerada.

Então fiz tudo aquilo que me restava fazer.

.

-Me perdoe. –pedi enrolando-me numa toalha, já que era no mínimo desconfortável estar tão exposto diante dela, completamente despido e inferiorizado.

-Como é? –ela riu da minha cara sem acreditar no que eu estava fazendo- Me perdoe?

-O que você quer que eu faça? –desafiei- Que eu finja que estou certo e diga a você para sair daqui? Quer que eu diga que estava cumprindo as minhas obrigações quando na realidade eu estava vivendo uma noite de sexo selvagem? Eu não vou mentir pra você.

-Você pelo menos está sendo digno em assumir o seu feito. Coisa que eu jamais farei.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você fez, e eu sinceramente não me importo.

-Não se importa? Eu achei que você me amava!

-Mona, vamos parar com isso. Eu sugiro uma coisa. Façamos de conta que a ultima noite não aconteceu...

-Ah, eu não posso fazer isso. –ela disse com um sorrisinho- Foi uma noite boa o suficiente para que eu queira esquecê-la...

-Então guarde essas lembranças pra você mesma! –berrei tapando os ouvidos. Eu não queria saber, mesmo que ela tivesse feito uma orgia com Lupin e Black eu não queria ficar sabendo. Conviver com a dúvida não seria tão difícil quanto conviver com a certeza.

-Você não foi tão sutil! –ela acusou- Você não tomou nenhum cuidado com o que eu poderia ver aqui! É na minha memória que vão ficar as imagens de outras mulheres nos seus braços!

-Eu não imaginava que você viria! Eu estava bêbado o suficiente pra não pensar nisso! E você estava magoada comigo e eu fiquei louco quando soube que Lupin tinha te beijado, que você não o tinha rechaçado! Agi por impulso, agi por vingança, agi desse modo porque eu esperava que você jamais tomaria nenhuma atitude que me magoasse, que você seria leal a mim acima de qualquer coisa! Mas ele a beijou e você, mesmo que não tenha correspondido, não o afastou!

-Severo... –ela gemeu desolada- Me perdoe por isso. Eu traí você.

.

Mas eu também a tinha traído, de um modo muito pior. Lupin devia estar muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele tinha conseguido tocar a minha menina.

.

-Eu vou entender se você quiser que eu suma daqui.

-Não... Não. –eu murmurei- Você disse bem, nós estamos empatados. Embora eu tenha feito bem mais do que você.

-E então?

-Sabemos o que cada um fez. O que nos resta é perdoarmos mutuamente.

.

Eu sorri, mostrando que por mim estava esquecido, mas ela não conseguia fazer aquilo. Não parecia ser tão simples, afinal, as mulheres com quem eu me refestelara ainda estavam no quarto ao lado. Vendo sua expressão dura, meu rosto esmoreceu.

.

-Severo... –ela sibilou com a voz trêmula, o sotaque francês arrastando a ultima silaba.

.

Por Monique

.

Eu estava dividida entre a lealdade e a auto preservação. Se eu contasse nada iria me garantir que ele perdoaria, e se omitisse, nada garantiria que eu pudesse conviver com a culpa.

Mas era muito fácil conviver com a minha falta de valores morais desnecessários. Aquilo combinava com o meu senso prático.

Naquele momento, imaginar que Severo poderia me rechaçar, me fez jurar a mim mesma que ninguém jamais descobriria aquilo. Reassumi o controle de tudo, ordenei que ele despachasse as garotas de programa dali. Quando eu saísse daquele banheiro, queria o ambiente completamente limpo.

Ele se apressou em fazer aquilo que eu queria e quando ele veio me chamar, meia hora depois, tudo estava como deveria ser. Era o momento de termos uma conversa séria.

.

Por Severo

.

O que me restava era obedecê-la, já que eu não tinha mais cabeça para discutir. Ainda estava sob efeitos do álcool, e se eu sóbrio sou um individuo letal, bêbado, ou de ressaca, sou um parvo. E o que Mona dizia para mim era lei. Ela estava exausta, abatida, com enormes olheiras manchando seu rosto pálido. E eu não podia esquecer que ela ainda estava convalescendo.

.

-Você está bem? –perguntei quando fui chamá-la no banheiro depois de ter levado as garotas de volta a casa de Crabble. Os elfos tinham arrumado a bagunça do quarto.

-Estou cansada. –ela sibilou- Com sono.

.

Senti dó. Ela deveria ter chorado a noite toda, ou, pelo menos, devia ter enfrentado uma noite de insônia terrível imaginando onde eu andaria. Parei diante dela, ainda sem coragem de tocá-la. Seus cabelos caiam pela lateral do rosto, ocultando-a parcialmente. Molhei minha mão na torneira da pia e passei no seu rosto pra limpar o caminho das lágrimas. Ela não recuou, mas também não fez mais nada para me encorajar.

.

-Mona... –ela soluçou quando tentou responder- Mona, eu não agüento ver você dessa maneira.

-Você pode fazer uma coisa por mim? –ela ergueu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos e ardidos.

-O que você quiser.

-Tire essas lembranças da minha mente. Todas as lembranças a partir do momento em que sai da lareira. Me faça pensar que eu te encontrei no sofá, calmo, lendo, ou mesmo adormecido como a esperar por mim. Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha.

.

Aquela sordidez devia estar matando minha garota lentamente. E eu sabia que seria capaz de mudar sua mente, mas não sabia se aquilo seria certo. Eu fingiria mesmo que não tinha feito nada? Será que a culpa ia me deixar dormir em paz?

.

-Você tem certeza? Será como se nunca tivesse existido?

-Por favor... –ela implorou segurando as minhas mãos- Me deixe pensar que isso nunca aconteceu... eu preciso dessa ilusão.

.

Tolos são aqueles que dizem que não se pode mudar o passado. Eles apenas não possuem as ferramentas que eu tenho. Mona desmaiou assim que eliminei suas lembranças ruins. Peguei-a no colo e a levei para a cama, que agora estava impecável. Arrumei seus cabelos sobre o travesseiro e as saias do seu vestido de algodão azul marinho. Tirei as sandálias dos pequenos pés delicados e os massageei. Quando ela abriu os olhos me achou nessa situação.

.

-Como vim parar aqui? –perguntou devagar meio confusa.

-Você desmaiou quando saiu da lareira. Por sorte eu estava no sofá e pude ampará-la antes que você batesse no chão.

-Eu devo ter bebido muito ontem. –ela comentou pressionando as mãos nas têmporas.

-Como foi a noite? –perguntei tentando não parecer culpado.

-Eu... –ela estreitou os olhos- Não lembro. Eu não sei... lembro apenas de uma explosão... e Lupin... –ela cobriu a boca com as mãos- Severo! –seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas- Eu deixei Remo Lupin me beijar! Oh, meu Deus, me perdoe!

.

Ela avançou e segurou minhas mãos, levando-as aos lábios.

.

-Foi isso que vim fazer aqui... –ela disse parecendo se recordar- Eu não afastei Remo Lupin, eu deixei que ele me beijasse... Eu trai você, meu amor, me perdoe, eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer...

-Acalme-se. –eu disse devagar, soando insensível- Eu sabia disso, não tem problema. Eu sei que foi ele quem avançou, eu sei de tudo. Não fique nervosa, eu não poderia me zangar com você. Você agiu dignamente, e segundo Black, eu devia me orgulhar da namorada que tenho.

.

Ela corou abaixando os olhos. Segurei seu queixo e a puxei para um beijo. Ela resistiu no primeiro instante, mas depois considerou que estava limpa e deixou que eu a puxasse pro colo. Sentir seus braços em torno de mim foi a melhor sensação que eu já tivera na vida, o rostinho dela encaixando-se no meu peito, minhas mãos tocando sua nuca e as dela afagando minhas costas. Suspirei profundamente, sentindo o cansaço da noite em claro abater-se sobre mim. Ri um pouco, contidamente, quando me lembrei do que ela fizera, deitando uma das garotas de programa no tapete, e me colocando na banheira.

Me estiquei na cama, puxando-a comigo, deixando que sua perna nua se enroscasse na minha inconscientemente. Mona dormia tão pesado que nem parecia ela. Joguei o cobertor sobre nossos corpos que quase parecia apenas um e me rendi ao sono.

Quando acordei, ela estava debruçada, agarrando um travesseiro. O vestido havia subido apresentando a calcinha branca, de algodão. Respirava lentamente. Então observei o corpo dela, pela primeira vez, exposto a mim. Era bem verdade que o incidente com a Acromântula a emagrecera muito, mas ela ainda apresentava carnes aparentemente macias nas nádegas. As pernas, embora mais finas, eram bem torneadas e longas, alvas até o extremo da brancura. Era linda demais, ainda mais com aquele semblante calmo, sereno e os cabelos desarrumados, espalhados, caindo pelo rosto e pelas costas.

Moldei meu corpo ao longo do dela, fechando a mão em sua cintura e colocando o queixo no ombro delicado, inalando sua respiração que, embora ela tenha dito que andara bebendo, não exalava o menor cheiro de bebida. Talvez fosse meio dia quando ela finalmente despertou.

.

-Severo?

-Quem mais seria? –perguntei num impulso.

-Eu apenas queria saber se você estava acordado.

-Estou pesando? –preocupei-me, já que meu corpo estava pressionado contra o dela, e Mona era tão frágil.

-Não. –ela disse pegando a minha mão- E então... como foi a sua noite?

-Eu acabei passando a noite aqui. –era a hora de mentir- Depois do jantar eu me retirei. Estava preocupado com a nossa discussão.

-Tudo passou. –ela garantiu- Está acabado.

-Sim. –concordei- O que importa é que estamos aqui.

.

Ela fez menção de se erguer, e acabou se dando conta de que estava quase nua. Corou violentamente, abaixando a saia do vestido.

.

-Não seja tola... –eu disse ao seu ouvido, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer- Sou eu, não há com o que se preocupar.

-Obviamente há.

-Você tem vergonha de mim?

-Não de você. –ela disse parecendo desconfortável

-E então?

-Do meu corpo.

-Mona...

-Eu estou completamente disforme e pálida... Faz meses que não tomo sol, e venho emagrecendo dia a dia.

-Não, meu amor, você está linda.

-Você diz isso pra não me desesperar, mas sou eu que me assusto sempre que preciso diminuir a silhueta de uma veste, sempre que percebo que meus seios estão diminuindo, meu rosto está ossudo e meu cabelo está quebradiço, sem brilho... Eu estou horrível, Severo. –e ela soluçou.

.

Eu precisava admitir pra mim mesmo que Mona já fora muito mais exuberante do que era agora, mas isso não era problema algum pra mim. Bonita ela ainda era, e talvez até um pouco mais, tendo perdido suas feições arredondadas, os últimos resquícios da infância. O corpo magro sim, representava um problema, mas apenas porque a deixava fraca. Ela estava ainda mais delicada com aquela silhueta esguia e mulheres pequenas me deixavam louco.

.

-Você está com medo que eu passe a não sentir mais atração por você?

-Bem, eu corro este risco. –ela admitiu

-Mona, você ainda não entendeu que eu sou apaixonado por você? Não é porque você emagreceu, ou está pálida, ou seu cabelo acabou mudando, que eu vou deixar de amá-la, de querê-la. Você é a mesma Mona de antes, ao menos para mim. É impossível que você fique feia ou que faça alguma coisa para diminuir o meu envolvimento, porque eu a amo, cada pedaço, cada gesto, cada traço ou desvio de personalidade... E eu gosto do seu corpo assim, como ele está agora. Me inspira cuidados, me faz querer que eu cuide de você o tempo todo, que eu a proteja e a abrace... E garotas pequenas são o meu fraco. –brinquei beijando-a.

-Você tem certeza que eu não estou te espetando com todos estes ossos aparentes? –ela perguntou com um meio sorriso

-A única coisa que me incomoda é que você está fraca e eu não quero você doente.

.

Ela fez silêncio por um longo instante, olhando para nossas pernas entrelaçadas, nossos pés juntos.

.

-Você me ama? –perguntou com a voz fraquinha, permeada por muito sotaque com direito a biquinho.

-Feito um louco. –segurei seu olhar enquanto roçava os lábios nos dela, sentindo seus braços me puxarem delicadamente.

.


	17. Casese comigo

{Case-se comigo}

.

Por Severo

.

Eu seria capaz de tomá-la ali, naquele instante, principalmente depois que ela escorregou suas mãozinhas pela pele das minhas costas e eu não resisti e acariciei a perna nua até tocar na lateral da calcinha. Ela estremeceu e encerrou o beijo, argumentando que precisava levantar e que estava faminta. Concordei com ela e fomos para o escritório, de onde solicitei um belo almoço aos elfos. Fiquei satisfeito ao vê-la alimentar-se bem. Finalmente os efeitos do veneno pareciam estar passando. Ficamos juntos todo o dia e depois do cair da noite eu a acompanhei num rápido passeio aos jardins desertos. Ela segurava minha mão, afagando-a carinhosamente.

.

-Severo... –ela murmurou insegura

-O que foi?

-Eu não quero mais ficar lá.

-Lá? Na Ordem?

-Sim. Eu não posso mais, não depois do que aconteceu. E já não basta Black me rondando, eu ainda preciso conviver com a paixão do Lupin...?

-Mas o que você sugere?

-Bom... eu sugiro que você me peça em casamento logo e nós deixemos de ser covardes.

.

E ela falava sério. Parei de andar e fiquei diante dela, esquadrinhando suas feições tentando ver ali um pequeno traço de troça, mas não existia.

.

-E então?

-Você se casaria comigo? –eu não podia acreditar que ela falava sério

-Se eu não casar com você eu vou casar com quem, Severo?

-Mas... você sabe dos riscos.

-Me ouça... –ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me olhando no fundo dos olhos- Eu amo você, e é forte o suficiente pra me deixar segura de que eu nunca vou desejar mais nada do que ser sua mulher. Não me importam os riscos, tanto por que eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa.

.

Neste ponto ela estava coberta de razão. Tolo seria aquele que a afrontasse.

.

-E eu tenho certeza do que eu quero. E se você não me pedir em casamento, eu mesma vou comprar um anel e pedir a sua mão ao Dumbledore. E mesmo assim, eu vou lhe informar agora que amanhã eu estarei me mudando para um hotel. E não importa o que você diga. Está decidido.

.

Eu estava zonzo, mas era natural que ela passasse a agir daquele modo. Ser cercada por dois marmanjos não devia ser agradável. E no final das contas, eu ia esperar apenas a guerra acabar para pedí-la em casamento, mas nada me garante que eu sobreviva até o fim dessa guerra, e que até lá eu já não tenha estragado tudo entre nós, afinal, por um simples assomo de ciúmes eu levei duas mulheres pra cama ao mesmo tempo logo após ter estado com uma outra.

.

-Obviamente a minha noiva não vai pra um hotel. –eu disse a ela- Eu vou buscar você amanhã. Prepararei a minha casa para receber você do melhor modo possível. Eu apenas não quero que você fique isolada.

-Isso pra mim não é problema. Eu posso sair, e de qualquer modo, preciso estudar pros NIEM's. Junho está chegando.

-Ok, você me convenceu. –eu a beijei- Então, quando você quer que seja o casamento?

-Que casamento? Por acaso você não está sonhando em me ver vestida de noiva, está?

.

Na realidade eu estava, mas então acabei por me dar conta de que a minha noiva era a criatura mais anti convencional que eu conhecia.

.

-Eu pensei que...

-Você me ama? –ela perguntou me interrompendo

-Você sabe que sim.

-Então... –ela pigarreou assumindo um tom importante- Diga comigo: Eu, Severo Snape, a amo, Monique, e a quero comigo para toda a vida, não importam as barreiras, e nem mesmo a morte. Por isso eu a tomo por minha mulher, aqui mesmo, debaixo desse céu estrelado e sobre essa terra mágica por que o vínculo mais importante que existe é o nosso amor, que nos unirá até o fim dos nossos dias.

.

Como podia? Eu estava petrificado de nervosismo, minhas mãos tremiam, minha voz falhava, meus olhos ardiam como se o vento batesse diretamente neles. A emoção sufocava qualquer outra coisa, e naquele momento parecia que o céu nos abençoava, a lua brilhava tão intensa que parecia dia. E diante de mim estava ela, minha princesa, minha luz, minha necessidade mais urgente.

.

- Eu, Severo Snape, a amo, Mona, e a quero comigo para toda a vida, não importam as barreiras, e nem mesmo a morte. Por isso eu a tomo por minha mulher, aqui mesmo, debaixo desse céu estrelado e sobre essa terra mágica por que o vínculo mais importante que existe é o nosso amor, que nos unirá até o fim dos nossos dias.

-Eu, Monique Le Grant, o amo, Severo, e o quero comigo para toda a vida, não importam as barreiras, e nem mesmo a morte. Por isso eu me entrego por sua mulher, debaixo desse céu estrelado e sobre essa terra mágica por que o vínculo mais importante que existe é o nosso amor, que nos unirá até o fim dos nossos dias. –e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela abriu um imenso sorriso- Agora você pode beijar a noiva.

.

Eu a tomei nos braços e a beijei intensamente. Era minha mulher, eu a sentia por inteiro sendo minha, mesmo sem assinatira de nenhum documento, sem a troca de nenhuma aliança, sem a bênção de ninguém a não ser a dos nossos corações.

Ela envolveu-se na minha capa, trêmula de frio ou de nervosismo, eu não sabia distinguir, já que meu corpo parecia estar derretendo-se por completo.

.

-O que faremos agora? –perguntei inseguro, não querendo sugerir aquilo que passava pela minha cabeça.

-Agora eu vou para o Largo Grimmauld arrumar minhas coisas e tentar dormir um pouco, já que meu marido vai me buscar amanhã para me apresentar meu novo lar.

-Não, eu... pensei em algo para fazermos juntos. –eu estava realmente nervoso e aquilo era realmente errado. Eu sequer conseguia sugerir a minha mulher que fizéssemos amor para selar nossa união.

-Está ficando tarde.

-Você não quer? –alarmei-me

-Eu preciso tomar a poção. –ela disse rindo da minha expressão desalentada- Venha comigo, nem que seja para apenas me fazer companhia esta noite.

-É a nossa noite de núpcias, Mona... –argumentei, imaginando mil coisas para fazermos aquela noite, mil lugares onde poderíamos ver o sol nascer juntos, completamente exaustos e satisfeitos.

-Uma noite de núpcias nada convencional para um casamento menos convencional ainda.

.

E soltou minhas mãos, saindo pelos portões e me lançando um beijo antes de aparatar.

.

Por Monique

.

-Boa noooooooooooooite! –devo ter soado tão idiota, mas é que aquela sensação boa me deixava tão leve que eu não podia mesmo estar coerente!

-Onde você passou o dia? –Lupin me perguntou irritado, segurando um copo com bebida. Black, que tinha vindo abrir a porta, apenas riu.

-Com o meu noivo. –eu respondi objetivamente- Aliás, talvez vocês agora devam passar a respeitar um pouco mais a minha presença, já que eu sou uma mulher casada, ou quase.- e brandi a varinha fazendo com que a roupa desabotoada de Black ficasse alinhada- E porque tão ofendido, Lupin?

-Nós temos que conversar. –ele disse indicando o corredor da cozinha.

.

Pensei rápido enquanto andava para a cozinha, tentado ser o mais abrangente possível em diversos aspectos, mas uma única coisa martelava na minha mente: eu devia ter errado no feitiço que apagou a memória dele.

.

-O que você quer? –perguntei tirando o copo da mão dele e bebi, mais pra ter o que fazer com as mãos do que por vontade de beber.

-Então tudo aquilo que vivemos ontem não fez diferença nenhuma? Quero dizer, você está me ignorando depois de tudo aquilo?

-Tudo? Tudo o quê? –estremeci

-Os meus sentimentos, nosso beijo, aqui mesmo, na cozinha...?

-Lupin, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer e eu não quero que você se ofenda, tanto porque você é importante pra mim e eu o amo, mas amo como um bom amigo.

-Fale.

-Eu sou absolutamente apaixonada pelo Severo, e nada, ninguém, é capaz de mudar isso. É como se os seus sentimentos quisessem anular os meus. E depois de ontem eu entendi que nada vai conseguir fazer isso. A cada instante eu o amo mais e o quero com mais intensidade. Eu lamento, Remo, lamento mesmo, mas diante do que eu e o Severo sentimos um pelo outro aquilo que você sente não faz diferença nenhuma. Amanhã mesmo eu vou sair daqui e nós vamos ficar na nossa casa…

-Nossa casa? –ele gemeu- Então vocês já estão assim? Nossa casa?

-Sim. Nós estamos assim. –e me dirigi pra porta, lhe presenteando com um olhar compreensivo e aliviado- Ouça, eu realmente gosto de você, meu amigo. E eu não quero que você fique magoado comigo.

.

O olhar decepcionado dele fez com que eu titubeasse por um segundo. Mas não era o suficiente pra me fazer fraquejar e eu segui para a sala.

.

-Black? –sentei-me ao lado dele- Eu quero agradecê-lo pela sua boa vontade em me hospedar aqui, mas isso vai acabar agora. Eu estou saindo daqui amanhã e eu gostaria de lhe dizer que sou realmente muito grata por tudo. Você não é tão intragável como eu achei que fosse ser, pude ver que você superou sua adolescência delinqüente.

.

Ele riu enchendo o rosto de charmosas rugas.

.

-Foi bom tê-la aqui, Mona. Boa sorte com o Ranhoso.

.

Após um breve abraço eu subi. Juntei todas as minhas coisas e as coloquei no malão. Entendi que aquele era um grande passo a ser dado no momento em que abri o estojo de calcinhas. Agora eu sou uma mulher casada e eu preciso me portar como tal. De repente minhas roupas pareceram inadequadas e minhas peças íntimas me davam um ar quase infantil. Senti vergonha ao pegar minhas meias, listradas, quadriculadas, com desenhos de bichinhos... Merlin, eu sou uma garota! Não uma mulher!

.

-Mas foi essa garota que conquistou Severo Snape. Então ele vai ter que se acostumar com a minha camiseta da Minnie.

.

E pensando assim, adormeci após tomar mais uma dose da poção.

.

Por Severo

.

Eu estava em pânico, casado e exausto. Dois elfos domésticos vieram ajudar Iolly na arrumação da casa. Por sorte era uma casa pequena e logo tudo ficou arrumado e limpo. Eu mesmo cuidei do quarto, reparei alguns objetos quebrados e saí para comprar roupa de cama, toalhas, cortinas, lençóis e alguns objetos para dar um ar mais habitável àquele lugar. Abençoados Mercados Trouxas 24 horas!

Deitei-me nos lençóis novos e macios, agora imaginando como seria ter Mona comigo ali, abraçados sobre aquelas camadas de tecidos delicados, tão engraçadinhos e parecidos com ela. A cama tinha uma colcha verde clara com flores coloridas variando de um roxo forte para um lilás clarinho. As cortinas do quarto eram marfim, já as da sala eram verdes escuras, ambas com rendas brancas e delicadas. O lugar parecia um lar, afinal, e eu me sentia satisfeito. Julguei que ela iria gostar.

Foi uma noite insone. Eu me remexia de um lado para o outro e não conseguia encontrar uma posição confortável. Pensei em ir até o Largo Grimmauld para procurá-la, mas eram quatro horas da manhã e ela devia estar dormindo confortavelmente, após tomar a poção do seu tratamento, essas agora temperadas com um composto para fazê-la dormir calmamente.

Às seis horas eu não pude mais resistir e me ergui, trocando de roupa após um banho, fazendo a barba e olhando em volta para ver se havia alguma coisa fora do lugar. Estava tudo certo e limpo. E eu estava nervoso. Na cozinha, Iolly acordava. Ordenei que ela preparasse um café da manhã reforçado e abri as janelas. O sol estava forte e o dia despertava muito bonito e quente. Imaginei se ela gostaria de um passeio antes de vir até a casa, mas curiosa como era, ela devia estar remoendo-se para conhecer o novo lar.

Entrei na lareira e sai na sala da Ordem. Estava vazia e silenciosa. Era realmente cedo e todos deviam estar dormindo. Mas eu não estava ali para falar com todos, eu estava ali para ver a minha Mona, e certamente ela não se importaria em ser acordada com alguns beijos. Entrei no quarto dela, sentindo suas proteções me reconhecerem. Ela estava debruçada na cama, o cobertor resguardava-a quase por completo. Os cabelos estavam presos numa trança e os pezinhos apareciam pela borda inferior do cobertor, apresentando meias brancas de joaninhas.

Como era linda... cada centímetro, cada célula, cada sopro vindo do fundo do seu peito... Sentei-me a seu lado, tocando os ombros estreitos e delicados. Ela vestia uma camisola branca, de mangas curtas. Beijei-a no pescoço, ela cheirava a lavanda temperada com alguma outra coisa que remetia apenas a ela. Eu precisava descobrir o nome daquele perfume, tão característico a ela, tão distintivo, um cheiro que eu nunca sentira na minha vida a não ser no seu corpo.

.

-Mona? –chamei baixinho- Meu amor? Mona?

-Severo... –ela murmurou arrastando o sotaque francês, tão sexy...

-Bom dia, minha princesa...

.

Ela virou-se na cama e me encarou profundamente. Afaguei seu rosto e a beijei, minha mão escorregando para a cintura esguia, descobrindo que a camisola era na verdade uma camiseta, e que em conjunto a ela, estava apenas uma calcinha de algodão. Meu corpo inteiro pareceu despertar, e eu me pressionei contra ela, suas mãos me puxando, seus dedos entrelaçando-se nos meus cabelos, sua boca me afogando... Então ela parou, recuando o corpo, resguardando-se. Minhas mãos atrevidas ainda seguravam suas nádegas macias.

.

-Aqui não. –ela disse bastante séria- Não.

-Então vamos para casa. Eu vim buscá-la. Eu sei que é bastante cedo, mas eu não consegui esperar mais. Eu não posso esperar mais. –e aquilo devia ter soado lascivo, já que meu pensamento estava apenas naquilo desde a noite anterior.

-Fique aqui e relaxe. Me dê alguns minutos para trocar de roupa, lavar o rosto e coisas assim...

-Sua mala está pronta?

-Sim. –e ela ficou de pé, e eu entendi se ela estivesse completamente nua eu não me sentiria tão atraído por seu corpo, por sua pele branca, quase tão branca quanto o tecido que a recobria.- Não olhe.

.

De costas pra mim, ela tirou a camiseta e eu arfei. Rápida como uma lebre, ela deslizou um vestido cinza claro pelo corpo. Tirou as meias e calçou seus sapatos. Depois pegou uma pequena bolsa e entrou no banheiro. Dez minutos depois, com os cabelos soltos e um batom claro nos lábios, ela saiu e veio sentar-se junto a mim. Minha mão pousou no seu joelho.

.

-Você parece cansado. –ela comentou encostando seu rostinho no meu- Você não dormiu?

-Eu estou bem. Apenas ficava nervoso sempre que imaginava que você estaria comigo naquela casa em poucas horas.

-Severo, eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionado. Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi pressionar você com meus problemas...

-Mona... você não me pressionou, meu amor, eu estou realmente feliz com isso. Eu precisei de você a minha vida inteira, e agora eu a tenho. Você é minha garota. Minha.

-Oh, isso me deixa mais tranqüila... –ela suspirou aliviada e me abraçou, repousando o rosto no meu peito- Eu amo tanto você, Severo... Tanto que eu nem sabia ser possível. E tudo o que eu mais quero é seu sua. –acrescentou segurando meu rosto e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos- Completamente sua.


	18. Primeiro Acerto

Por Monique

.

Eu parecia ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Era realmente o que eu queria, e fazer algo que quer realmente significa dizer que esteja agindo da maneira correta. Dessa vez eu não julgava isso um erro. Não um novo erro, mas finalmente o primeiro acerto.

No braços dele me recordei do que havia se passado antes que a vida me sorrisse novamente. Jean Reenouir não era ninguém perto de Severo, perto daquele calor escaldante que emanava do seu corpo, daquele brilho forte dos seus olhos, capazes de me guiar em qualquer escuridão... Jean era apenas um eco distante, mas um eco que sempre se fazia escutar, acusando-me de impura, tola e indecente. E eu me perguntava se merecia Snape, se merecia toda aquela dedicação, todo aquele amor inconsciente que eu podia sentir nos seus gestos, transitando a minha volta, protegendo-me...

Era compreensível que eu o amasse, mas eu ainda não podia enxergar os motivos do amor dele por mim. Ele era maravilhoso, em todos os aspectos, e eu era apenas eu. Nada além disso. Eu via nele um portal de pedra rude que significava o limiar entre o desespero e a plenitude. Era simples assim explicar o amor. Sem ele eu sentiria o desespero eterno, sufocante, que nada poderia remediar a não ser sua presença, presença essa que era a minha felicidade suprema, algo que me fazia querer voar.

Então eu comparei os sentimentos e vi que havia uma diferença nítida entre meus dois únicos relacionamentos amorosos. A diferença podia ser observada na intensidade dos meus sentimentos e na natureza deles.

Jean me fazia perder o fôlego, seu olhar era escaldante, intenso, suas palavras me provocavam e iludiam, me juravam coisas que hoje sei serem impossíveis, mas que na época eram a verdade absoluta, e ele podia tudo, já que ele me amava como não conseguia amar a própria vida. Ah, eu era uma menina inocente que nunca tinha tido ninguém nesse aspecto, e em diversos outros. Não pude conversar com os meus pais a respeito daquilo, já que sequer desconfiava de sua reação e por nada no mundo eu prejudicaria Jean. Ele tinha uma carreira promissora, era super talentoso e sua irmã era a Ministra Francesa da Magia.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje... Era o primeiro dia de aula e esbarrei com ele no jardim. Começava a chover e ele me resguardou com seu casaco. Até ali eu já sabia dos seus interesses em mim, já haviam acontecido milhares de trocas de olhares, recados intimistas nos meus trabalhos e algumas gentilezas. Eu não podia resistir, eu era inexperiente demais e estudava numa escola para garotas, na qual eu passava o ano reclusa. E ele parecia tão sincero... Acho que foi a decepção sofrida com Jean que fez com que algo se perdesse em mim. Vesti uma casca fria e sólida, uma menina de gelo com olhos vivos, que aprendia o máximo que podia, mas não deixava nada se aproximar. Fiz as pessoas mais próximas a mim entenderem que gelo queima.

Então o ano começou a passar, e do nada eu ganhei um presente dele. Era um belo livro, um romance épico, escrito por um trouxa. Não me lembro de nada daquela história, aquilo não combinava com o meu senso prático, mas era mais um sinal das suas intenções românticas para comigo. E então, ao agradecer o presente, ele me beijou a primeira vez. Disse que me amava, me queria como se quer o ar pra respirar e mais um monte de coisas que me deixavam com vergonha alheia e me faziam pensar em como alguém pode ser tão piegas... Mas a intensidade de suas palavras e dos seus olhos não me deixava dúvidas. Era parecia ser tão sincero e eu não podia duvidar dele. De nada que viesse dele.

Os encontros às escondidas eram freqüentes, e ele sempre se dizia perdidamente apaixonado, mas por eu ser menor de idade aquilo podia nos prejudicar. Então veio o meu aniversário em novembro e ele argumentou que eu era sua aluna. E foi naquela noite que tudo se intensificou pela primeira vez. Não que tivéssemos um relacionamento casto e inocente, mas naquela noite eu decidi que não podia mais enrolá-lo com meus medos adolescentes e eu mesma não conseguia mais resistir a ele. Sempre que estávamos juntos e ele me beijava mais intensamente, eu sentia um relaxamento estranho nos quadris, um calor sufocante pelo corpo e arrepios, milhares deles, que percorriam meu corpo e pareciam sempre parar num único lugar.

Então eu me tornei sua mulherzinha. A aluna apaixonada que não lhe negava coisa alguma. E eu sempre fui inteligente demais, ele dizia. Ninguém jamais desconfiou de nada. Até que a falta de desconfiança se transformou na certeza de madame Máxime. Estávamos abraçados na sala dele. Eu, sentada na sua mesa, ele entre minhas pernas, suas mãos começando a desabotoar meu uniforme azul claro... Ah, que vergonha... E então, madame Máxime entrou de chofre, carregando pastas e nos vendo naquela situação. E não houve jeito de eu conseguir dizer algo.

.

-Essa garota... essa garota tem me procurado, Olimpia! Ela... ela me provoca de todas as formas! Eu apenas não consegui resistir mais aos ímpetos e...

.

Me recuso a lembrar do resto, e presa nos braços de Severo aquilo parece ser tão insignificante... Mas então a culpa foi toda jogada sobre mim. Fui humilhada pela ministra na diretoria de Beauxbatons, depois pelos meus pais diante do resto da família, pelas poucas amigas que tinha. No caso delas, era visivelmente inveja. Pra finalizar, veio a expulsão. Eu sequer tinha coragem de negar alguma coisa, eu estava sofrendo mais pela dor da traição do que por outra coisa. Eu sentia vergonha da minha ingenuidade e eu, apenas eu, podia pagar por aquilo. Eu merecia tudo aquilo, merecia cada uma das punições por me deixar envolver por um covarde, alguém que para escapar seria capaz de me jogar aos leões. Mas infelizmente eu não merecia ser a única culpada. Era como se ele fosse a virgem maculada, não eu.

Mas nada disso importa mais, essa é uma página virada em grande estilo. Eu tenho a melhor pessoa que poderia ter. Eu SEI que ele me ama. Sei de todos os modos possíveis, não só no seu olhar, mas nos seus gestos, nos seus beijos, na sua dedicação. E tudo o que quero é amá-lo de volta tão ou mais intensamente ele o faz.

.

Por Severo

.

Mona estava pensativa, distante. Eu logo comecei a imaginar motivos para tanta ponderação. Obviamente eu compreendi seus medos, ou pelo menos acho que o fiz. Ela queria ser completamente minha e disso eu não podia duvidar, mas no passado ela já se entregara a alguém, e eu não sei, talvez tenha sido traumático, invasivo ou ela apenas sinta vergonha de estar comigo sabendo que conheço seus segredos.

Eu não queria que ela achasse que eu estava apenas interessado naquilo, por mais que o desejo pelo seu corpo estivesse remoendo meus últimos pedacinhos de auto controle. Eu precisava que ela relaxasse, que se sentisse segura.

.

-Mona?

-hum?

-Amo você. –eu disse simplesmente, não podendo pensar em nada mais.

-Eu também amo você. Muito. Muito mesmo.

.

Segurei seu rosto e a beijei delicadamente. Então me ocorreu uma idéia.

.

-O que você acha de irmos passear? –sugeri- Um piquenique, algo assim... Um lugar calmo, silencioso, isolado... Está fazendo um dia bonito, com bastante sol... O que me diz?

-É uma ótima idéia! –ela sorriu feliz, parecendo estar satisfeita- Um lago, um rio... Uma cachoeira!

.

E ao falar na cachoeira seu rosto adquiriu um brilho mais intenso, um sorriso mais genuíno.

.

-Onde você quiser. –prometi- Vou mandar Iolly preparar uma cesta com algumas coisas gostosas e tudo o que podemos precisar lá. Prepare-se, eu volto em um segundo.

.

Por Monique

.

Severo estava tentando adiar o momento em que ficaríamos a sós, num quarto e despidos. Ele queria me fazer relaxar e estava fingindo que não estava interessado naquilo que faríamos quando fossemos finalmente para nossa casa. Ele queria montar uma situação que não permitisse que ficássemos totalmente alheios aos sentidos carnais, porém não nervosos ou obcecados por eles, e que a noite, quando finalmente chegássemos em casa e nos sentássemos no sofá pra conversar, ou namorar, as coisas fluíssem naturalmente. Ele queria me dar espaço, não queria me forçar ou condicionar a nada. Mas ele não imaginava que eu já estivesse tão ansiosa por pertencer a ele, e então eu imaginava que lugar seria ideal para um passeio onde ninguém fosse incomodar. E eu já tinha a resposta.

Quando ele voltou trazendo uma cesta de vime e palha, repleta de coisas gostosas, eu estava pronta, já vestida num biquíni verde escuro, oculto por um dos meus vestidos confortáveis, já parecidos comigo.

.

-Eu sei de um ótimo lugar para o nosso passeio. –eu disse abraçando-o.

-Que lugar?

-Eu nos levo pra lá, se você estiver de acordo.

-Hum, tudo bem. Falei com a Iolly, ela vem buscar suas coisas logo depois que sairmos, pra podermos voltar diretamente para casa e não precisar incomodar mais Black ou o lobisomem.

-Por mim tudo bem. Vamos?

.

Deixei o bilhete de agradecimento e despedida para Black sobre o console da lareira. Saímos para uma manhã quente, cujo céu estava tão azul e claro que chegava a machucar meus olhos, desacostumados a luz do dia. Abracei meu marido com força e aparatei.

Com os pés no chão fofo da floresta, eu segui quase correndo para minha lagoa favorita. Era rodeada de pedras musguentas e plantas parasitas, que pendiam em cipós com suas flores de cores vivas. A água de uma nascente escorria do topo do paredão rochoso, verde de limo, e se derramava numa enorme bacia viva, profunda, repleta de peixes que eu podia observar através da água cristalina. Severo deixou escapar uma exclamação de admiração pelo lugar, segurando minha mão enquanto eu tirava os sapatos e mergulhava os pés na água morna. Era uma fonte termal.

.

-Onde estamos?

- Na propriedade de verão dos meus pais, na região sul da França. Ninguém nunca vem aqui, fica longe demais de qualquer lugar. Veja, como a mata é fechada. Às vezes eu duvido que este lugar seja conhecido por alguém além de mim. Uma vez, eu sequer sabia levitar alguma coisa, e me assustei com um cachorro enorme, que fugiu do canil dos vizinhos. Quando eu vi que não ia ter mesmo jeito de escapar, pedi muito pra alguém me tirar dali e me levar pra outro lugar, um lugar onde nenhum cachorro pudesse me pegar. Acabei surgindo aqui.

-É um lindo achado, meu bem. Essas coisas também já aconteceram comigo. No meu caso, eu estava fugindo do meu pai. –ele disse com uma leve sombra nos olhos escuros.

-Ah, como é bom estar aqui! –eu abri os braços, sentindo o vento leve que vinha da floresta- Como é bom!

.

Ele se afastou um pouco, e depositou a cesta nos pés de uma árvore, cujas raízes eram grandes e nodosas. Estendeu uma toalha azul marinho no pequeno vale entre as raízes, depois de varrer as folhas com um feitiço. Fiquei sentada numa pedra do lago, observando-o. Ele me parecia um pouco cansado, mas parecia estar bem, acima de tudo. Sentou-se na toalha e recostou-se no tronco largo da árvore, fechando os olhos e rejuvenescendo alguns anos ao deixar que a serenidade do lugar onde estávamos o contagiasse.

Me aproximei devagar e me coloquei junto dele, entre as raízes. Parecia que a árvore nos abraçava. O barulho da cachoeira era hipnotizante e eu deixei que aquele som me embalasse naquele ritmo perfeito combinado ao bater do coração dele.

.

-Amor?

-Hum?

-Você não está com calor? –perguntei, reparando que ele ainda estava até com a capa.

-Não muito. –ele disse despreocupado.

.

Eu não perdi tempo, e saquei fora a capa negra, desabotoando o casaco pesado, repleto de botões. Tirei seus sapatos e as meias e precisei elogiar os pés dele. Eram tão másculos e claros com as unhas bonitas e bem cuidadas. Massageei-os um pouco, ouvindo a exclamação baixinha de satisfação. Depois eu o obriguei a despir a camisa, deixando-o apenas com uma fina camiseta de algodão branco, expondo os braços de músculos firmes. Severo era tão branco quanto eu, e naquele momento não me senti uma albina. Ele não tinha pelos nas axilas, ou nos braços, ou no peito.

.

-Você se depila, ou algo assim? –perguntei curiosa.

-Para que servem os pêlos? –ele perguntou- Você também não tem pelos em lugar algum.

-Você não sabe, você nunca me viu nua.

-Já sim. Quem você acha que trocava suas roupas quando você estava semi viva na Ala Hospitalar?

.

Enrubesci violentamente, tenho certeza.

.

-Eu nunca tive pelos. –ele explicou- Quando algum decide nascer, eu o arranco durante o banho. Eles me incomodam um pouco.

.

Bom saber desse detalhe, que era bem reconfortante. Logo no inicio da adolescência eu havia usado um creme depilatório definitivo, criado pela minha mãe, e nunca mais a vida tive problemas assim.

.

-Acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa. –ele disse esticando o braço e puxando a cesta pra perto- Você não tomou café da manhã. Eu também não.

.

Resolvi não protestar, já que ele tinha razão, e apesar de não estar com fome, aceitei as torradas com geléia e o suco de laranja bem gelado. Conversamos um pouco, enquanto devorávamos as uvas da cesta. O dia começava a ficar quente, muito quente, e eu suava. Ele parecia confortável, mas eu julgava que fosse derreter a qualquer instante. A água, ainda que morna, devia ser mais agradável do que o clima escaldante e abafado. Era a hora de nadar um pouco.

.

Por Severo

.

Mona ficou de pé, indo até a margem do lago novamente. Sentiu a temperatura da água com os dedos e deve ter achado agradável, já que num movimento ágil, ela sacou fora o vestido de tecido leve, expondo um biquíni verde escuro, bastante comportado, mas igualmente provocante.

.

-Você não vem? –ela perguntou sorridente, e no instante seguinte, jogou-se na água.

.

Eu me aproximei para observá-la nadando. Certamente ela era uma pessoa ativa e tinha completo domínio do ambiente onde estava. Seus cabelos ondulavam da superfície do lago, que agora eu podia notar ser bastante fundo. Eu não era tão bom assim quando o assunto era sair nadando por ai, mas ela parecia irresistível, e eu logo tirei o restante das minhas vestes e entrei, timidamente, atrás dela.

A água era morna, bastante agradável. Tão logo ela percebeu que eu tinha decidido entrar no lago, veio para junto de mim. O corpo dela parecia ser mais frio que a água, refrescante e ainda mais confortável. A pele dela roçou a minha quando ela me abraçou, e eu me dei conta que estávamos seminus.

.

-Severo... este nosso casamento... será que...?

-Não, eu tenho quase certeza de que não foi legal. –eu respondi- Acho que precisamos cuidar de alguns papéis.

-Ou não. Isso não é assim tão importante. Estamos juntos, isso pra mim é o suficiente.

-Como você quiser, querida. –eu disse, apesar de julgar ser melhor que ela tivesse meu sobrenome

.

Ela sorriu, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e me puxando para ela com mais força. Beijei seus lábios, procurando uma forma de começar a extravasar aquela libido cítrica que girava em minhas veias. O beijo, cada vez mais longo e mais sufocante, acabou ficando ainda mais intenso quando ela desceu as mãos pelo meu peito, sentindo os músculos das minhas costas, autorizando-me a tocá-la também. Seus olhos me prenderam quando ela separou nossos lábios. Com a mão, ela conduziu a minha para o fecho da parte superior do seu biquíni.

.

-Mona...?

-Não é nenhuma novidade, é? –ela sorriu jogando seus cabelos longos para trás- Você trocava minhas vestes quando eu estava semi viva. A diferença agora é que eu estou bem desperta.

-Oh, sim, bastante desperta... –concordei sem fôlego, abrindo o fecho e deixando o biquíni sem alças despi-la.

.

Era emocionante observar seu empenho, sua liberdade, sua satisfação. Mona não possuía as barreiras emocionais que eu imaginaria que ela teria naquele quesito. Era uma amante sem par que não temia experimentar e me deixava livre para querê-la da maneira que me conviesse. Eu estava em êxtase e a simples idéia de afastar meu corpo do dela, ainda que em um milímetro apenas, era quase dolorosa. E então assim, ápice após ápice, a exaustão a acometeu e com uma expressão ímpar de profundo contentamento, ela moldou o corpo ao longo do meu e respirando pausada e lentamente, adormeceu. Eu finalmente, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, me sentia como um homem completo.

.

Por Monique

.

Despertei, ainda bastante cansada, presa em seus braços. Sua mão descrevia círculos nas minhas costas e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente bem próxima ao meu ouvido.

.

-Severo?

-Já está desperta, meu amor...

-Você não descansou em nada?

-Claro que sim. –respondeu com um risinho malicioso- Podemos recomeçar se você quiser.

-Eu não quis dizer isso, bobo, mas tudo bem. Vejo que você gostou do nosso estreitamento íntimo...

-E como não gostar daquilo? Como não gostar de tê-la tão junto quanto possível, sendo que tudo o que eu quero na vida é que fiquemos assim? –seu olhar faiscava naquele seu fogo negro enquanto a voz suave, letal e verdadeira atingia minhas percepções.

-Me prometa uma coisa.

-O que quiser.

-Prometa que você... caso um dia não me queira mais, me prometa que nunca irá esquecer deste dia.

-Mona...

-Diga que promete.

-Eu prometo. Mas me diga o porquê desse pedido insano. Como eu poderia esquecer-me do momento em que eu a tive pela primeira vez? Como esquecer de você junto a mim, inteiramente entregue?

-Eu apenas quero que você nunca esqueça das vinte e quatro horas mais felizes da minha vida. Eu sou sua, Severo. Eu estou completamente entregue a você.

-E você acha que comigo é diferente? Eu jamais irei deixar de querê-la. De amá-la.

-Eu o amo, Severo. Desesperadamente.

-Eu vejo. –ele disse afagando minha nuca- E sei que você também pode ver.

.


	19. Sem você

•**( Capítulo 19.'**

.

Sem Você

.

Por Severo Snape

Foi um tempo bom. Estávamos no inicio do nosso casamento e sempre haveria muitos planos dentro do nosso convívio. Eu não sei bem em que momento deixei de vê-la como a garota que eu amava para passar a enxergá-la como o real motivo da minha existência. Eu apenas sabia, tinha total convicção, de que sem ela eu não poderia mais.  
Era um fim de semana, vésperas do inicio da aplicação dos NIEMS. Mona debruçava-se sobre suas ultimas anotações de Feitiços. Por diversas vezes eu a auxiliava durante as noites em que pude ir para casa, e me surpreendia sempre que pedia que ela realizasse algum feitiço complicado. Era exata em seus movimentos e ações. O resultado era sempre perfeito. Em Poções seus talentos não diminuíam, apesar de eu perceber no seu semblante entediado que aquele não era bem o seu assunto favorito.

-Meu amor, eu acho que você deveria parar de estudar. Sabemos que você será esplendida.  
-Falta pouco pra que eu termine aqui, só um segundo...  
-Mona...  
-Quê? –e finalmente ergueu os olhos daquela papelada infinita para pousá-los sobre mim.

Eu segurava duas taças de vinho, esperava sinceramente que tivéssemos uma longa e proveitosa madrugada de sábado como haviam sido as outras. Ela sorriu com aquele jeito sonserino e delicado.

-Venha. –chamei indicando o sofá.

Ela ficou de pé, usando apenas um vestido de algodão bege e veio em minha direção. A cada passo eu esquadrinhava seu corpinho magro, cada vez mais alarmantemente magro. Sentou-se no meu colo e me abraçou forte, recebendo o vinho em seguida.

-Mona, eu posso sentir suas costelas. –comentei alarmado passando a mão no seu tronco, por baixo do vestido.  
-Eu sei, eu também posso.

-Devemos ir ao St. Mungus. Eles podem ter algumas vitaminas, algumas poções que possam ajudá-la.  
-Eu não me sinto fraca. Eu estou bem.  
-Não, eu temo que você não esteja bem.  
-Severo... –ela murmurou arrastando a ultima sílaba do meu nome de maneira sexy- Não quero que você se preocupe comigo, não assim.  
-Então como eu devo me preocupar? –perguntei chateado  
-Assim... –e num gesto hábil, tirou o vestido- Hoje eu só quero essa preocupação da sua parte. Relaxe, deixe-me cuidar de você...

Ela sabia que eu jamais poderia resistir ao seu corpo nu e com uma voracidade incomum, mergulhei no seu âmago. Foi então que a Marca Negra queimou absurdamente e eu tive que parar, curvando-me sobre o braço. Mona, ainda ofegante, removida drasticamente de uma situação de prazer para uma de medo, segurou meu rosto contorcido pela dor. Seus olhinhos eram pura preocupação.

-Você tem que ir? –ela perguntou tremula.  
-Sim. –admiti ficando de pé, sentindo intimamente que a abandonava- Não posso me negar a ir.  
-Eu entendo. –ela murmurou pegando sua roupa do chão e a vestindo rapidamente, vindo me ajudar com as minhas vestes.  
-Ouça, tentarei estar de volta o mais rápido possível, meu amor. –assegurei beijando suas mãos- Me espere na cama. Está mais do que na hora de você descansar.  
-Eu não conseguirei dormir enquanto você não chegar.  
-Eu sei. Mas tente. –beijei-a nos lábios- Eu a amo.  
-Eu também. Estarei aqui.

E com essa afirmação tão tranqüilizadora quanto emocionante, saí para a rua chuvosa, aparatando em seguida.

Por Monique Le Grant

Fiquei parada diante da porta imaginando se eu sempre ficaria naquela situação de nervos quando Severo saísse para suas missões. Hoje, especialmente, eu estava mais do que aflita. Estava no limiar que antecede o desespero, havia algo ruim acontecendo, eu sabia. Havia uma força movendo-se, algo se acercando cada vez mais, mais rápido, mais ruidosamente, como um vento irritado que tenta arrancar do solo árvores milenares.

Foi quando eu senti a sensação de golpe bem no meu estomago, e uma onda quente, borbulhante, subir pelo meu esôfago e derramar-se numa chuva de sangue sobre o tapete.

-Severo… - gemi, afogando-me em meu próprio sangue, as chagas produzidas pela Acromantula meses atrás, abrindo-se novamente em meu corpo, deixando que veneno escorresse pelo ventre, cauterizando a pele como se fosse ácido puro.

Minhas forças se esvaiam, indo embora junto com meu sangue, e eu temia o motivo daquilo. Severo havia feito a troca de energias, havia compartilhado comigo sua força vital, tinha me dado aquilo que tinha de mais valioso, e isso me mantinha viva, isso me sustentava. Se eu estava morrendo, algo teria acontecido com ele, ele estava ferido ou morto…

-Não… -implorei- Não, Severo… não.

Por Severo Snape

Ao sair pela porta algo fez com que meus sentidos se aguçassem. Senti algo rondar por ali, e não podia partir deixando aquilo perto da minha mulher. Andei em volta da casa, varinha em punho, olhos avaliativos, esquadrinhando todo o ambiente escuro… Era uma ameaça, eu já podia ter certeza, como um vendaval, como uma onda de magma… Mas não havia nada, e eu deixei os limites da barreira anti-aparataçao e sai para a rua deserta e úmida, ainda alerta, esperando qualquer coisa vinda de qualquer lugar.

-Relaxe. –disse uma voz conhecida, ainda não identificada- Hoje resolveremos todos os seus problemas.  
E então, duas aparatações encheram o ar e minha varinha foi explodida da minha mao, minha única chance de defesa, anulada.  
-Lúcio? – Balbuciou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, minha mente buscando alguma falha que pudesse haver cometido.  
-Então, você é um espião de Dumbledore, Severus?  
-O que você está dizendo, todos sabem da minha função dentro da Ordem, que besteira é essa?  
-Nós já verificamos a denúncia que recebemos de Remus Lupin. Draco foi o responsável por desmascarar você, ele observou cada passo seu dentro de Hogwarts, conseguiu plantar um feitiço espião na sala do diretor e monitorou todas as conversas acontecidas ali. Revisamos os resultados de suas missões, sempre eufemizados... Eu já tinha alguma desconfiança, ainda mais depois de sua flor francesa aparecer na sua vida e você mudar ainda mais, tornar-se mais complacente.

-Isso não tem o menor sentido, Lúcio!  
-Você serve a Dumbledore, traidor! –bradou Malfoy em triunfo, seria ele agora o preferido do Lorde, depois de todo o empenho de Draco em me espionar  
-Há suficientes provas para matar você vinte vezes! Apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim, traindo o lorde para manter seu fruto podre a salvo... O Lorde vai adorar descobrir tudo isso...

Senti o medo queimar em minhas veias. Não vi escapatória, estava cercado, encurralado, com provas pendendo sobre minha cabeça como o fio cruel de uma guilhotina.

-Agora você não precisara submeter-se mais a dois mestres, meu caro... Ao final da noite de hoje, você será um homem livre... Deixando sua mulherzinha livre para ser consolada pelo lobisomem. A cobiça realmente faz muito mal a humanidade, não é mesmo? Ou se você preferir, Draco talvez possa cuidar dela por você, Severo. Pense em que casal bonito eles formariam, estou seguro que Vallentina aprovaria essa união e o Lorde a traria para si...  
-Pare de falar de Monique, pare agora! –berrei enfurecido, e me lancei sobre Lúcio, que estava muito distraído com seu próprio ego inflado e roubei sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse proferir o primeiro feitiço estava no chão, torturado e humilhado.  
-Isso, Draco, muito bem... –excitou-se Malfoy, em honra ao ato do filho, que impiedosamente me torturava, e eu me arrependi de haver lhe ensinado este feitiço.  
-Ele vai lutar até o fim, talvez ele mereça uma morte rápida, afinal, para poupar-nos alguns machucados. –sugeriu Draco- Você morrerá me devendo uma, mas não se preocupe. Mona poderá me pagar por isso...

-Você não seria suficientemente homem para uma mulher como ela, inseto. –eu disse, rindo internamente ao imaginar Draco tentar algo com Mona. Ela o liquidaria em segundos- Você não teria capacidade. Talvez nem você, Lucio, fosse capaz, visto que Narcisa sempre me implorava por mais nas nossas reuniõezinhas... –já que estavam usando o nome da minha Mona, eu estava no meu direito de atingi-los em seu ponto fraco.  
-Seu filho da puta, bastardo!  
-Como ousa dizer o nome da minha mãe? –exasperou-se Draco- Crucio!

E eu gritei, meu corpo retorcendo-se no chão áspero, a agonia me impedindo de respirar, mas ganhei algum tempo. Arrastei-me para perto da varinha de Lucio, agora no chão, a alguns centímetros da minha mao e consegui pegá-la. Quando Draco abaixasse a varinha, eu estaria pronto para reagir. Podia sentir a maldição enfraquecendo, a determinação do garoto fenecia ao observar o sofrimento. Por mais que fosse um rato asqueroso, Draco ainda possuía algo de humanidade. Até que o feitiço se rompeu, e no segundo seguinte, ataquei.

-Sectumssempra! –e o peito de Lucio explodiu em sangue, carne e vísceras, fazendo-o sangrar até a morte em ínfimos segundos.

Draco, desesperado, tentava auxiliar o pai, mas esquecera-se de defender-se. E quando se deu conta que estava em perigo, tivera apenas uma fração de segundo para agir.

-Sectumssempra!  
-Protego!

E os feitiços se chocaram com a força de um trovão e os raios voltaram de volta a seus donos, atingindo Draco no peito e rasgando meu flanco esquerdo. O garoto desmaiou, mas eu ainda pude me levantar e arrastando uma perna fui em direção a dupla de atacantes. Quebrei as varinhas deles após recolher a minha e tentei curar meu ferimento, mas estava difícil e a cicatrização não ocorria como o planejado. Percebi que meus sentidos falhavam e meus membros formigavam.

Impelindo-me para frente, consegui entrar nos limites de casa, desmaiando no jardim, a poucos metros da porta. Mal podia imaginar que do outro lado da placa de madeira, Mona também estava em sofrimento.


	20. E então o nada

•**( Capítulo 20.'**

.

E entao, o nada.

.

Por Severo Snape  
Abri os olhos e procurei alguma coisa a minha volta. Não sabia o que buscava, me sentia entorpecido. Ate que minha mao tocou minha varinha e eu me lembrei que estivera à beira da morte no meu ultimo momento de consciência, o que podia ter acabado de acontecer, ou ter ocorrido há dias. Mas eu ainda estava no chão do jardim, meu rosto apoiado no primeiro degrau da varanda e pelo meu relógio, meu desmaio durara poucos minutos.  
Fiquei de pé, tonto, sem equilíbrio e entrei em casa. Foi então que eu desejei ter morrido.

Por Monique Le Grant

Eu sabia, e Severo também, que aquela Acromantula iria me matar. Podíamos fazer de tudo, ela sempre estaria a minha espreita, a espera para colocar nas suas estatísticas o fruto Frances que colhera na floresta proibida. Eu fui forte por muito tempo, e Severo me manteve viva com sua força, mas chega uma hora em que o destino cobra suas contas e você precisa arcar com as conseqüências dos seus atos impensados.

Eu fui tola de fugir para a floresta, fui adolescente demais, fui covarde ao tentar escapar dos meus problemas, mas nada disso importa mais. Eu vivi os meses mais perfeitos da minha vida ao lado do homem mais perfeito que eu poderia conhecer. Ele curou minhas feridas, afastou meus medos e sossegou minhas dores. Ele me abraçou no frio, me consolou no desespero e me defendeu quando o perigo me rondou. Ele me manteve viva, manteve minha alma intacta, manteve meu espírito imune. Ele foi minha salvação, meu amor, meu amante... meu melhor amigo.

E eu serei apenas mais uma dor em sua vida, mais uma perda. Ele me amou, e eu vou morrer, finalmente ver minha historia acabar e a dele continuar, aos tropeços, movida por remorso. Eu tenho medo que ele morra, mas temo também que ele viva sem mim, talvez pelo meu egoísmo imenso, talvez pelos ciúmes que sentirei do travesseiro que ele abraçará em meu lugar pelas noites, talvez pelo medo do que o aguardará mais adiante.

Eu não achei que fosse morrer sozinha, não depois que o conheci. Sempre pensei que ele fosse estar comigo nessa hora, que me veria descansar, que seria ele a fechar minhas pálpebras e cobrir-me com o véu. Mas me alegro que não seja assim, não gostaria de levar na memória sua expressão de dor ao me ver morrer.

Eu imaginei seu rosto relaxado e satisfeito, no dia da nossa primeira vez na cachoeira. Imaginei que me aninhava em seus braços e que prometia que a dor ia passar. Imaginei que caminhávamos por um campo de trigo e que ele beijaria minha boca, e juntos garantiríamos um ao outro: Eu te amo.

E então não houve mais nada.


	21. Capitulo Extra

**Embrasse-moi**

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

My Immortal – Evanescence

Estava sozinho e o copo de uísque estava inseguro em sua mao, já frouxa pelo consumo excessivo do álcool. O corpo impelia-se para frente e para trás na cadeira de balanço, que era seu último alento naqueles dias difíceis. Os olhos piscavam devagar e quase fechavam completamente e por um longo tempo, imitando olhos que ele vira se fechar para nunca mais abrir. E ele almejava ser novamente visto por aqueles olhos castanhos que eram capazes de extrair cada gota de verdade que havia em seu ser. Queria ser beijado por aquela boca de lábios franceses, sempre tão macia e levemente cítrica como um morango ainda não completamente pronto, mas que amadureceria em contato com a boca dele, explodindo em doçura, cuidado e desejo. Queria estar unido a pele de seda, sempre delicadamente perfumada a fragrâncias francesas raras e sempre refrescante, como água pura bebida numa fonte mineral.

Mas também se sentia como uma queda realmente inesperada, como um tropeço, como algo errado, e perdê-la foi algo tão cruel quanto o despertar de um sonho bom. Assustado, ergueu-se da poltrona num salto. O copo de uísque espatifando-se no carpete. Olhou em volta, esperando vê-la ali, estava tão nítida em seus pensamentos que teve a sensação de tocá-la. Havia algo de seu cheiro no ambiente, talvez o último resquício, afinal, não fazia mais que um mês que ela partira. Estava viva ali, presente em cada detalhe, sobretudo na imagem do vestido marfim largado ao lado da porta do quarto, vestígio daquela noite em que não puderam conter seus impulsos e amaram-se tão desvairada e intensamente que cada centímetro daquela casa vibrou com sua energia.

Dia após dia, noite após noite, madrugada insone após madrugada em estupor alcoólico, ele se forçava a aceitar sua ida, mas aquilo não era justo, e a revolta o acometia, revirava suas entranhas e lavava seu coração em ácido. Ele queria sua Mona ali, queria sua presença, seu riso, sua cor... Queria até mesmo os defeitos ou desvios de caráter, queria seu corpo.

-O corpo... Ah, o corpo...

E deixou-se novamente cair sentado na cadeira, que balançou violentamente, olhos fechados, divagações a respeito de cada centímetro de pele branca que embrulhava o corpo dela, e sentiu algo estranho, mas bem vindo. Sentiu seu corpo responder ao estimulo de suas lembranças, e naquele momento deixou o lado menos ingênuo de seu pesar por ela dominá-lo. Não necessitava nada físico, almejava apenas o toque doce de suas memórias, e para ele foi como se a tivesse ali, o corpo nu, os delicados seios roçando com mamilos intumescidos em sua pele, incitando-o a levá-los aos lábios. Quase pode ouvir o gemido sufocado e algo murmurado em francês que costumava vir dela, quase pode sentir a textura do mamilo em contato com sua língua, que descenderia pelo vale macio formado pelos seios, circundaria o umbigo e mergulharia na delicada fenda, úmida e receptiva. Podia sentir as pequenas mãos entrelaçarem-se em seus cabelos, conduzindo-o da forma que mais a apetecia.

E estaria ela, sentada com uma rainha em seu trono de luxúria, pernas separadas e um homem ajoelhado entre elas, sorvendo sua excitação como se aquele fosse o ultimo líquido que beberia. Agora ele podia escutar, ainda que num eco distante vindo dos confins da sua mente, a voz pedindo por mais, implorando, suplicando...

-Embrasse-moi...

E agora sua boca se mesclaria com a dela e ela o beijaria intensamente, sentindo o gosto do próprio sexo. E durante o beijo ele sentiria as costas delgadas e macias, contornando cada curva da silhueta até prender suas mãos nas nádegas firmes e arredondadas. Ela o abraçaria e o delicioso beijo tardaria a acabar.

-Você se foi... Por quê? –ele perguntou magoado.

-Eu nunca quis ir. –ela garantiu com um sorriso- Nunca. Como eu poderia deixar você de boa vontade, como eu iria sem me despedir?

-Mona... Isso não é real... -ele murmurou, afastando-a alguns centímetros para olhá-la- Isso é uma alucinação, uma coisa criada pela minha saudade...

-Mas é bom, não é? -ela perguntou roçando os lábios no contorno da mandíbula dele, travada na tentativa de desvencilhar-se da ilusão- Você não sente minha falta?

-Mona...

-Eu estou aqui, Severo. -e levou a mão dele ao seio despido- E eu sou sua. Você não me quer mais?

Ele encarou o rostinho fino, delicado de brilhantes olhos castanhos. Ela estava como a primeira vez em que ele a vira, com os longos cabelos negros caindo por suas costas em ondas suaves e as curvas bem marcadas, não o corpinho esquelético que ele abraçara pela ultima vez. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios, inchados pelo beijo recente. Era definitivamente uma ilusão muito realista, que começara apenas com a necessidade latejante da testosterona acumulada.

-Você sabe o que eu quero... –ela disse com sua delicada malicia, potencializada com o toque de sotaque na ultima silaba.

E como ele apenas continuava olhando para ela, gravando a imagem de sua preciosidade na memória, ela agiu, tomando o membro pulsante em suas mãos e conduzindo-o a sua boca. Agora, ela seria sua servente, e cada segundo de saudade que sentira se transformaria em sede ao sugar e massagear cada centímetro dele. E ele estava ali, gritos sufocados antes de vir à tona, sussurros inaudíveis, mãos agarravam o que podiam, e os dedos dos pés estavam insensiveis devido a incessante contração. E então ela se detem, um sorriso libidinoso nos lábios.

-Sabe de uma coisa, meu amor? –pergunta ficando de pé e afastando os cabelos que lhe cobrem os seios- Eu realmente gosto de ver como você se rende quando eu estou de joelhos na sua frente...

-Hum... -ele grunhiu incapaz de qualquer outra coisa, respirando com dificuldade, e olhando para ela como se ela estivesse torturando-o com aquela pausa.

Ágil, sedutora e definitivamente pronta, Mona senta-se em seu colo, suas costas estreitas unidas ao peito musculoso. Seus pequenos pés apoiaram-se na ponta dos arcos que faziam a cadeira balançar. Desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas Severo a segurou, as mãos possessivas prendendo-a pelos seios. E num único movimento, como se encaixa uma chave na sua fechadura, estavam unidos, carne em carne, deslizando, arfando, gemendo. O leve ir e vir da cadeira poupava-lhes o trabalho e os deixava livres pra preocupar-se apenas um com o outro.

Severo a mantinha segura, uma mão agarrava seus cabelos, trazendo sua cabeça para perto, expondo o pescoço fino e alvo, onde ele mergulhava, beijando, mordendo, marcando. A outra mão deslizara pelo baixo ventre, encontrando o ponto exato entre a fenda que ele ocupava e o delicado monte de vênus. E a cadeira balançava cada vez mais urgentemente, mais forte, impelindo aquilo que já estava dentro, ainda mais longe no caminho apertado e resvaloso...

Havia uma melodia no ambiente, o ranger do arco de madeira contra o chão era o plano de fundo para o gemer e resfolegar incessante dos dois amantes. E Mona já não podia mais aguentar, cada momento de fricção fora como uma onda enviada ao amago de seu ser, e agora, com a sensação de que não havia prazer maior que aquele, que já tinha tudo o que era necessário para entregar-se, seu corpo explodiu num orgasmo tórrido, sufocante, delirante e tão longo como podia ser.

Mas Severo ainda não estava satisfeito, e num único movimento, ergueu-se da cadeira, levando-a junto e a pôs no sofá. E ela estava ali, na posição mais exposta a que uma mulher pode se submeter, pernas separadas, sexo a vista, seios descobertos e o rosto aberto na mais pura expressão de desejo. Severo terminou de despir-se, olhando diretamente para ela, que observava seus movimentos, arfando em antecipação.

-O que você quer fazer agora? –ela perguntou- Quer terminar isso de modo romantico ou quer me possuir como se fossemos dois seres primitivos?

-Isso, Mona... –ele arfava- ...ainda está bem longe de acabar.

Ela sorriu maliciosa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e impelindo-se para frente, fazendo com que seus corpos se unissem por um segundo, que foi tempo mais que o suficiente para Severo segurá-la pelas nádegas no alto e penetrá-la num único movimento, deixando o membro sair só para poder vê-lo entrar novamente. Mona já não abafava mais os gritos de prazer. Ela suplicava por mais.

-Forte... –dizia incoerente- Fundo...

E Severo obedecia, temendo intimamente estar sendo rude de mais, mas ela não parecia se importar, ela só queria mais, e mais fundo, mais forte, mair rápido, de novo... Até que ele sentiu o descontrole inundar-lhe o ser, e parou abruptamente, recuando até a cadeira de balanço e sentando-se. Precisava de um momento, ou teria seu orgasmo ainda não tendo deixado sua pequena completamente saciada.

Mas ela estava ali para ele, por ele, não para si mesma, e indo até o homem arfante, subiu em seu colo, abraçando-o de frente e o colocou novamente dentro de si.

-É aqui, e somente aqui, onde você deve estar. –ela sibilou, beijando-o nos lábios, sugando-os levemente e contraindo a pélvis até o limite, deixando o lugar quente, aconchegante e resvaloso, ainda mais apertado.

Severo a abraçou, as mãos apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, a sensação de orgasmo cada vez mais próxima e o grito de euforia a segundos de explodir em sua garganta.

-Mona, eu vou... –ele balbuciou

-Vá... –ela disse roçando os lábios em sua mandibula.

E ele rendeu-se ao aperto de aço onde ela o prendeu e deixou que a mais sublime das sensaçoes lhe dominasse, saudando-a com um gritou rouco e quase um minuto inteiro de pensamentos incoerentes. Fechou os olhos e relaxou, sua menina abraçando-lhe suave, porém firmemente.

-Eu sempre vou estar com você. –ela sibilou- Não haverá força neste mundo capaz de nos afastar.

-Você me promete? –pediu Severo como um garoto indefeso.

-Eu juro. Agora descanse, eu quero que você esteja completamente recuperado pela manhã, quero que você não se sinta mais sozinho, ou esquecido ou saudoso por minha causa.

-Como eu poderia, Mona? –ele sorriu levemente- Você está aqui...

-E sempre estarei, ainda que... –ela começou com urgência, mas desitiu de continuar- Esqueça, apenas descanse.

-Obrigado por estar aqui...

-Je t'aime…

E ele adormeceu, embalado pelo suave movimento da cadeira de balanço e aconchegado no terno corpo de sua Mona.

Uma fenda na janela de madeira deixava passar um raio de sol que atingia diretamente os olhos do homem adormecido na cadeira de balanço, despertando-o de um sono pesado, porém satisfeito. Abriu os olhos e mirou em volta, em busca da presença adocicada que o embalara na noite anterior, mas não havia nada, nenhum resquício, sequer o cheiro. Olhou para o próprio corpo nu e tomou um leve susto. Sua mão ainda estava em torno do membro, suja com os vestígios de sua saciedade sexual.

Ficou de pé, estava alarmado. Como um sonho pode ter sido tão realista ? E porque aquilo não podia ter sido real ? Porque ele tinha que perder Mona de novo, ainda que apenas em seu pensamento? Mas para sua surpresa e para lhe dar um pouco de conforto, sobre a mesa, escritas com uma caligrafia leve, quase apagada, estavam as palavras :

' _Quando sinta minha falta, olhe dentro de si mesmo e… Embrasse-moi.`_

Severo encarou a carta, onde as palavras acabavam de dissipar-se e fez o que lhe fora pedido. Levou o papel aos lábios e depositou ali um beijo suave e esperançoso. No papel surgiu a cena que eles protagonizaram na noite anterior, ela sobre ele, abraçados, embalados pela cadeira de balanço, que movia-se para frente e para trás. Ele deixou que a estranha e misteriosa carta detivesse toda sua atenção, e quando a percepção dos acontecimentos estava atingindo-o novamente, escutou um sussurro bem proximo do seu rosto…

-_Embrasse-moi…_

E sorriu ao contatar que Dumbledore mais uma vez estava correto, um alento, finalmente dentre tantas desilusões.

-Pode estar acontecendo apenas dentro da minha cabeça, mas isso nao quer dizer que nao seja real.

**Fim.**


End file.
